I'm Being Followed by a Moon Shadow
by practicalamanda
Summary: Left single and jobless in Nashville, Kurt takes the first music teaching job he can find.  It just so happens that it's on a commune.  Will Kurt fit in with commune life, and the kind, but enigmatic potter, Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

There were a few times in Kurt's life when he felt he had really hit rock bottom. There was the agonizing week his sophomore year of high school when his father was in a coma. There was the time when his idiot classmates had voted him queen at his Junior Prom. There was his freshman year of college at Ithica when he woke up naked and hungover in his dorm's common room- a crudely penned penis adorning his forehead. Every last one of those memories seemed like child's play because this, this right now was rock bottom.

Kurt left high school with big dreams of the broadway stage. He started out college in Ithica's prestigious theater program, but realized quickly that the more practical major of music education suited him much better. His junior year, he had fallen for a quiet and intense folk singer named Jason who had thoroughly swept Kurt off his feet with a slew of epically romantic ballads. When they both graduated, Kurt followed Jason to Nashville. Kurt figured he could get a job with a local high school and Jason had a few record companies interested in helping him hit it big. It turned out that the Nashville area wasn't the bastion of arts teaching jobs that Kurt had hoped it would be, but Jason made enough money gigging that Kurt could wait it out until something opened up. Despite road blocks, they were happy, that is until Jason changed everything.

"Kurt, this could be it for me. They want to produce my first album. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal, Jason, is that I spent the first fifteen years of my life in the closet I'm not about to tip toe back in."

"I'm not turning down a huge record deal just because they want me to to pretend I'm not gay. I've been working towards this my whole life.

"That's your final decision?" Kurt asked, expression stony.

"That's my final decision."

Kurt's bags were packed that afternoon and by that night he was staying at a motel down the road, his father helping him out financially while he got back on his feet. He was single, jobless, homeless, and worst of all, in a brand new city with no one to turn to. He was a complete mess emotionally, and found that the only thing keeping him sane was a relentless and intense job search followed by hours of jogging around the city. It was on one of these jogs that he saw and advertisement that would change his life forever. Even if he didn't know it quite yet.

Seeking: Open and enthusiastic music tutor, for ten home schooled children (Ages 5-17), to join our community

Must love animals and cooperation!

Salary includes food and lodging. Interested parties should contact Carol Freed at Moon Shadow Intentional Community (534-7783)

Intentional community- the words seemed to echo around in Kurt's head, mocking him. The job seemed just about perfect. It was in his chosen field and it would solve his housing situation, but was he really ready to pick up everything and live on a commune? Images of dirty Rastafarian wannabees with dreadlocks and little personal hygiene flooded his brain and he could practically smell the marijuana already. Still, his more practical side reasoned irritatingly that he wasn't really in a position to turn down any job that was willing to house him in addition to his salary. Though he knew his father was happy to help him out, he could only rely on his kindness for so long. Not to mention, he was getting pretty sick of Ramen noodles.

"It couldn't hurt to just call and see," Kurt said aloud, to no one in particular. It was settled, he would call later that afternoon when he got back from his jog, just to find out more information.

0000

"Hello! Moon Shadow Intentional Community, this is Blaine, office manager and head potter. What can I do you for?" a bright voice practically sang into Kurt's ear through the phone.

"Errr..I...uhh saw your ad down town earlier. It said you were looking for a music tutor," Kurt stuttered out, taken aback by the demeanor of the man on the phone. "My name is Kurt Hummel and the ad said that interested parties should call this number and speak to Ms. Freed. Is she available?" Kurt asked, quickly regaining his composure.

"That's great! She'll be so excited someone is interested. I've been teaching the lessons myself for a few weeks since our last person left to move up north, but it's high time I get back to my pottery," Blaine responded enthusiastically. "Carol's out on the farm right now, but I'm certain she wants to talk to you. Could you come in for a chat over lunch tomorrow? We dine at one and Carol makes a mean corn bread."

"Oh...um...I wouldn't want to intrude on your meal time. I could just call back at a better time and..."

"Nonense!" Blaine yelped, cutting him off, "We love meeting new people and if you're considering coming to stay with us, you should get to know the community a bit first.

Kurt hesitated for a minute. He had been so lonely recently, and not just since breaking up with Jason. The move in general had been hard on him and losing his one lifeline so quickly only made it worse. As much as commune life frightened him he couldn't deny that he ached for a little more human contact and frankly this Blaine guy seemed nice, if not a little over enthused. One lunch- that's all it would have to be- one afternoon and if he didn't like it he could drive away and never look back.

"Okay," Kurt heard himself saying before he had time to fully comprehend his decision, I'll be there. What's the address."

Kurt jotted down the directions as Blaine happily chirped them into his ear like relating right and left turns and highway exits was the best part of his day.

"Oh and one more thing," Blaine said just as Kurt was about to hang up, "be careful of the goose. She liks to chase cars when they pull in the main entrance."

Blaine hung up before Kurt had a chance to inquire further. "Oh god," Kurt though aloud, "what on earth have I gotten myself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Kurt staring dumbly into his suitcase, still in a towel from his shower, brow furrowed in confusion. He'd been designing and making many of his own clothes since high school and he prided himself on a fabulous, if somewhat eccentric wardrobe. Unfortunately none of his designs or purchases seemed to fit the bill for "job interview on a commune," And that's what this was right? This was a job interview.

Sighing in defeat, Kurt picked up his phone to call in some reinforcements. Atty was originally one of Jason's friends from the folk music scene in college, but over the years of their relationship she had become much closer to Kurt. The childish side of Kurt's brain figured he'd "won" her in the breakup and she was the most likely candidate of all his friends to know anything about commune life. She wasn't a hippie, per say, but she spent college working and campaigning for various socialist organizations and spent a lot of time with the type of people that, at least in Kurt's mind, would live in an income sharing community.

"Kurt! It's so good to here from you. How is everything?" came Atty's soothing Minnesotan drawl.

"There...going. Things have been a little hard lately with the breakup, but I'll get through it."

"Of course you will," Atty responded almost fiercely, "but seriously Kurt, I'm glad you called. I know I was Jason's friend first, but I really care about you and frankly, I don't think much of Jason's side of the story. If there's anything I can do to help you feel better please let me know."

"Thank you Atty and actually that's sort of why I called." Kurt launched into an explanation about Moon Shadow and how Blaine had roped him into coming for lunch, ending with his current clothing predicament. There was a pause and then the laughter started- and not giggles, but Atty was in a full out belly laugh for about forty five seconds. Finally, she managed to composed herself enough to respond.

"I'm..I'm sorry...but Kurt, you won't even go camping and you want to live on a commune...oh my god this is amazing," Atty gasped out as she got the last of her giggles out. "Don't get me wrong I think it's a wonderful opportunity and I would actually be fairly jealous, but are you sure this is a good fit for you?" Atty's voice softened, feeling a bit guilty for laughing.

"Honestly, no. I have no idea what I'm doing," Kurt responded, slightly miffed, "but I need a job and I need a place to live and as much as it pains me to admit it, I'm actually _that _desperate."

It took a moment for Atty to respond. For a second Kurt thought the call might have been lost, but she finally spoke up. "I'm sorry," she responded genuinely. "You called for help and I laughed at you. That wasn't right. If you go into the experience with an open mind I think you might actually learn a lot there. Communes are generally pretty liberal, free thinking places and I don't mean in the horribly stereotypical, free love kind of way, but in a cooperative sort of way. The point of a commune is to create a community that the members are willing to share with like a family. The good of the many over the good of the few and all that. If you go there with a mind towards preserving that, then they will have a mind towards preserving and cherishing that special Kurt Hummel flare."

"Thanks Atty. I think I really needed to hear that," Kurt said, mulling over what Atty had just said, "and don't worry about laughing. I probably would have laughed too ,given the situation. As appreciated as your insight is, however, I still have no idea what I'm supposed to wear."

This made Atty laugh again, but this time it was a light chuckle, "Look Kurt, I'm not going to lie to ya, this probably won't be like a typical job interview. Leave your suit and tie at home. As for what you _should _wear, I'd say go with something comfortable and simple, but by comfortable I mean psychologically too. Don't hide yourself Kurt. Your clothes are part of what makes you, you and I think your potential new friends would want to see that. Don't go too crazy. From what you told me about the place you made be walking around on a farm, but you should feel good in what you're wearing."

"Hmmm...okay. I guess that makes sense," Kurt said, slightly apprehensively, "Thanks again Atty. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't even think twice about it. Call me any time and keep me posted! I get the feeling you may be in for the adventure of a life time," Atty answered, "Bye Kurt."

"Bye Atty."

0000000

After some more deliberation, Kurt settled on a, slightly loser than usual, pair of grey jeans and one of his Marc Jacobs tshirts. He slipped on his Doc Marten boots and headed out the door. He didn't have a car so he would have to rent one for the half hour drive out to Moon Shadow. When he got to the desk at the rental car place the woman asked him if he wanted to upgrade from a sub compact to a compact for five dollars. He didn't need the extra space, so he didn't think much of turning the upgrade down. In retrospect, for the sake of comedy (and knowing that everything turned out fine), he's glad he turned it down. Had he known, however, that driving up to the property would be like driving a golf cart up a forested mountain and across a stream (you know Oregon Trail style) he may have asked for a pickup truck. He made it to what he assumed was the main house, though, and as he was examining the steam billowing out from under his cherry red rental car, a byproduct from driving through that stream, he was greeted warmly by a man with wild long white hair and beard.

"Hello there stranger! You must be the man who called about the tutoring job yesterday." the man said , grasping one of Kurt's hands in both of his for a shake, "I'm Johnny Freed, Carol's husband and head farmer around here."

"Kurt," he replied trying to keep the alarm out of his voice, "Is this an okay place for my car," he asked gesturing at the car and noticing for the first time that a goose was pecking lightly at the back bumper."

"That's fine," Johnny replied with a wave of his hand, "and don't mind Goosey Goose, he's just being, well...a silly goose." Johnny laughed heartily at his own joke until a silver haired woman with a kind smile came out of the house, a grey cat at her heals, and interrupted him.

"And don't mind my husband he tells that joke at least twice a day. I'm Carole and you must be Kurt," she said ignoring Kurt's hand and pulling him into a hug, "I'm a hugger. Don't be shy."

Kurt instantly relaxed at the motherly attention and his cheeks pinked lightly, "My step-mom's name is Carole. She's more like a real mom to me at this point, though."

"Well aren't you a sweet little thing!" Carole enthused, "I'm going to go help Blaine fish up lunch. Johnny, why don't you give Kurt a brief tour."

"Sure thing, Car," Johnny said, walking further into the property gesturing for Kurt to follow. Johnny explained that there is a main house with a kitchen, bathroom, and office and all the other trappings of a home, but if Kurt were to stay he would be sleeping in a small hut just a few feet away from the main house. Pointing out one of the huts as they walked past, Johnny told him that it's made of feed bags stuffed with mud and clay and then moulded around old tires. Given that description, the structure could have been a horrible eye sore, but it actually had a bit of old world charm. Kurt thought he could get used to that kind of earthy personal place.

"The most amazing thing about the structure," Johnny told him, is that there is a huge window right above the bed with a perfect view of the stars. On a clear night, you can see thousands of them dotting the sky."

As they walked through the property that made up the Freed homestead Johnny pointed out gardens, the hut that Blaine slept in, and several other structures such as the pottery hut and the house where kids were home schooled. He also explained a bit about the structure of the commune. The whole property is called Moon Shadow, but the place is split up into about ten homesteads, all with a different family living on it. Most of the adults work out side of the commune in normal jobs, but a few stay on the land home schooling the children or helping Johnny farm. Blaine, the only person in the community who didn't belong to one of the family's by blood was practically a son to the Freed's at this point, lived on their homestead and managed the administrative affairs of the entire commune while running an independent pottery company.

Johnny ended the tour back at the main house and they went in for lunch. "Any questions?" Johnny asked, "You've been awfully quiet."

"Just taking it all in," Kurt answered politely. When they walked into the house and into the front room which happened to be the kitchen, there was a dutch oven filled with stew and a pitcher of some kind of drink. A pan of cornbread was cooling by the oven. Kurt looked around in awe at the architecture of the house. Everything was made of stone and wood and what appeared to be hand made tiles were covering every wall. A huge fireplaces with a stone chimney led up to what looked like a loft bedroom upstairs.

"Your home is beautiful," Kurt blurted out, eyes wide, "I've never seen anything like it and I'm a bit of an interior design nerd."

"Built it ourselves," Johnny said proudly, "almost thirty years ago now."

"Careful Johnny, we wouldn't want to date ourselves," Carole said as she came in with cups and bowls. "When Blaine comes in with the salad we can get started."

"Be right there," came a voice that Kurt recognized as Blaine's, from the other side of the wall separating the eating and cooking areas of the kitchen, "hope everyone likes radishes we got a ton this season," he continued, walking through the doorway.

Kurt wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting Blaine to look like, maybe some long haired aging hippy, but whatever he was expecting- this wasn't it. Blaine had short, dark, curly hair, a clean shaven face, and he looked like he was about the same age as Kurt, maybe even younger. He was wearing simple, but fairly fashionable blue jeans and a purple v-neck that showed off a dusting of dark chest hair. A hand in front of his face broke him out of his reverie.

"I'm Blaine. We spoke on the phone yesterday," Blaine said shaking Kurt's hand, "I see you made it here okay. I hope my instructions we easy to follow."

"They were great," Kurt responded forcing his eyes off of Blaine's toned chest and onto his face. Considering what his face looked like it wasn't so difficult. "Um..thank you."

"No problem. Oh and by the way nice shirt 2014 Marc Jacobs right?" Kurt nodded dumbly, surprised at Blaine's compliment, "Sorry, I've been a bit of a fashion nerd since high school. Maybe it was just a manifestation of my repression. I had to wear a uniform," Blaine added.

"Well," Kurt said recovering quickly from his surprise, "You have good taste."

"You too. Now onto more important things, let's eat!" Blaine said gesturing for Kurt to sit down at the table. As Kurt dug into his vegetable stew and sipped at his drink (which turned out to be muscadine cider with fruit from their garden) and watched the odd little family interact a warmth spread through him. This, he thought, might be just what I needed right now.


	3. Chapter 3

"...and by the time the time Blaine got the Christmas tree back through all that snow, he couldn't even fit it through the door!" Johnny finished his story barely able to keep talking through his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Blaine said in a voice that made Kurt assume that this story had been told many times. "It was my first Christmas here. I wanted to impress everyone."

"Of course you did, dear" Carole said patting his hand. "You know we just love to tease you."

"Don't I know it," Blaine said. "If you decide to stay, Kurt, you'll learn quickly that it's always razz Blaine day here at Moon Shadow."

_If _he decided to stay. That was the big question, right? Kurt had spent most of the afternoon quietly observing the easy conversation among the pseudo family. He never imagined himself in a place like this, but seeing Blaine interact with Carole and Johnny made something pang in Kurt's chest. There was something drawing him to this place. Something he couldn't ignore. Things were tough in his life recently. He'd been so high strung for so long, single mindedly working towards his goals, that he'd lost sight of himself along the way. A place like this might be the way to turn his life around. A new beginning. A familiar determination filled Kurt as the realization hit him. This was it. This is what could get him out of his funk. Kurt Hummel was going to live on a commune in the middle of the woods and find himself.

As the meal was winding down, Blaine was called upstairs to answer the phone and the conversation turned to the job that Kurt was being considered for. Kurt could hear Blaine's overenthusiastic phone persona from the kitchen and couldn't help, but chuckle to himself about it.

Carole rolled her eyes good naturally, "I'll never understand why that boy turns into an over excited used car salesman whenever he answers the phone, but anyway let's get down the business tell me a little about yourself and your work, Kurt."

"Well," Kurt began, "as soon as I graduated high school I left Ohio, where I was born and raised, and started in the theater program at Ithaca. It was great and the professors in the theater department were wonderful, but after a summer job with young kids I fell in love with teaching music. I've dreamed of performing from a young age, but it turned out that the rush of watching students succeed was even better than the rush I got from performing. I graduated about a year ago and moved to Nashville hoping to get a job in a local school, but with the economy these past few years, you can imagine I didn't have much luck. I do some private voice lessons on the side, but I'd be so grateful for the opportunity to teach my own class. I don't have much experience, but I'm passionate about teaching and music is everything to me."

"If you don't mind me asking," Johnny cut in, "Why Nashville? Why not stay in New york or move back to Ohio?"

"Honestly..." Kurt wasn't sure what to say, but he decided to just go for it. If he moved here these people wouldn't just be his employers, but his fellow community members, "I followed my ex-boyfriend here. When we broke up I was homeless. I could go back to Ohio, but it would feel too much like failing and New York is even more expensive than Tennessee. I really just need somewhere to go."

There was a long silence and Kurt stared determinedly at his hands, twisting in his lap. "I'm so sorry to hear about your troubles, dear," Carole finally spoke up, "and I think we have a place for you here. I don't know you well yet, but I have good people instincts and I, for one am so glad you answered our ad."

Kurt looked up for the first time, beaming at the praise, "Thank you so much."

"Don't you worry about it" Johnny said smiling back, "Now just so you know, anyone joining our community goes through a one month trial period. At the end we have a community wide discussion to make sure that the new member is a good fit all around. We'll also have to background check you since you'll be working with the children, but besides that we should be good to go. Head up those stairs to Blaine's office and fill out the paperwork. We'll be in touch about move-in and the like once your background check goes through."

"No problem," Kurt answered, "and thank you for lunch. Can I help with the dishes?"

"We'll take care of the dishes. You go ahead." Carole insisted.

With one last smile Kurt went up the spiral stairs that led to Blaine's office. The place looked like something out of a fantasy film. There were plants and clay wind chimes hanging everywhere. There was a shelf with about 20 jars of what appeared to be different types of tea. Blaine was sitting typing on an old Apple computer with a small black kitten perched on top of the monitor, as if it was his familiar. On the wall adjacent to the jars, there were a few picture frames. One, Kurt noticed, was of a young Blaine with slicked back hair, and his arms around the shoulders of two other boys. They were all wearing the same navy and red school uniform.

"Told you I had to wear a uniform," Blaine said suddenly, making Kurt jump. "Terrible polyester blend, but I loved it. Made a lot of great memories in that uniform. Oh and sorry if I startled you."

"Not at all!" Kurt responded quickly, "I...it was my fault. I should have announced myself. I was just distracted by your office. It's...unique."

Blaine smiled, "You could say that about most of the interior design around here, but thank you. I'll take that as a compliment. Why don't you take a seat. I'm assuming Johnny and Carole sent you up to fill out some paperwork? I'm so glad we're finally getting a new music teacher. I love doing it , but the kids deserve someone permanent." Blaine said, passing Kurt the forms he needed.

"It will certainly be an adventure, but I think something new is exactly what I need right now," Kurt mused, "and besides the job is right and Carole and Johnny seem incredibly warm."

"The warmest," Blaine corrected with a fond smile on his face. "They've been like parents to me ever since...well ever since I left my own parents." Blaine quickly looked away busying himself with more papers and allowing Kurt to continue filling out the forms. Kurt figured there was a story there are he almost asked, but he didn't really know Blaine. He would tell him later if they got close.

Kurt finished up the form and handed it back to Blaine, "Well Kurt, it was a pleasure meeting you," he said, all traces of the previous conversation gone from his voice, "I'll get your background check done and send you a packet with all of the information you'll need for your new job and new home and then we'll get you moved in and we can officially welcome you to the Moon Shadow community."

0000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

**I suppose it may be time to introduce myself to the few of you reading this little story. My name is Amanda and I'm a senior in college studying politics. I'm originally from Manhattan, but I go to school in Ohio now (sort of the opposite of Kurt). I don't often write fiction, but I love to write and I'm currently trying to finish up my senior thesis on the Supreme Court's role in the potential decriminalization of marijuana. I won't bore you with the details, but PM if you care to know more about that. I use this story as a way of taking a break from expository writing and making sure that something I love doesn't become a chore. I spent the second semester of my Junior year living on a commune and this is loosely based on my experience there. Short update today because I'm super busy getting ready for Purim, but I hope anyone reading this is having a great weekend!**

Blaine rose earlier than most people at Moon Shadow. It was his job to make breakfast for Carole and Johnny and the four school teachers. He also had a slew of morning chores that included feeding Kya (the Freed's dog), Selva (Carole's gray tabby cat), Moonshine (his own new, black kitten), and Goosey Goose; picking up the paper from the front of the property; and most importantly in the winter months, tendingto the fireplace.

One of the ongoing jobs here is keeping the fires going all day long...you know a little bit like being a vestal virgin, minus the fear of being buried alive of course. Previous to coming here, Blaine thought he knew how to start a fire. He'd done so many times at boy scout camp and in friend's back yards, but starting and keeping a fire going in a fireplace and a wood burning stove turned out to be a different project entirely. He had received a crash course in doing so from pretty much everyone at Moon Shadow and techniques range from something called a "wood chip bomb" to batting the fire continuously with a rolled up news paper. They're probably all equally right (or equally wrong), but Blaine slowly devised his own technique which is somewhat a mix of all of them.

The warmth from the fires added a lovely extra comfort to him while he was working in the office and on his potter's wheel, but the winters in Tennessee were, admittedly quite mild- probably nothing like what Kurt was used to in Ohio and New York. Blaine stopped his work for a second, startled at how easily Kurt had slipped into his thoughts after only one day. There was no denying Kurt was insanely attractive, like, supermodel attractive and he'd over heard him telling Carole and Johnny that he was gay. The problem remained, however, that he was just Blaine- Hippie dippy, earth loving potter who spent all of his time in the woods with a 72 year old married couple and four eccentric pets. Not to mention that after spending five years here (since he was 18), he had the flirting technique of a grape. In fact, Blaine hadn't dated anyone since he abruptly left Chattanooga, and he didn't like thinking back on that too much.

Despite all of this, Blaine was happy, incredibly so, in fact. He had a quiet peaceful lifestyle where he was a beloved member of the community and an integral part of keeping the place running smoothly. And Blaine loved having alone time. His mornings by himself doing chores were some of his most valued moments of the day. His friends in high school often joked that he made the ideal warbler (his school's mascot). He loved to sing and was incredibly warm and friendly, but often liked his solitude. He did get lonely, though. Sometimes at night when there was nothing to distract him, but his thoughts, he would wonder how he was ever going to find a partner. He would brush these thoughts off easily. After all he was only twenty two, plenty of time to see the world and meet his prince.

There was no way he could go into his new friendship with Kurt as a potential boyfriend. It would make him ridiculously nervous and the last thing he needed for for some horrific breakup to drive one or both of them out of the community. Blaine then scolded himself, "he hasn't moved in yet and already I'm planning our messy breakup," Blaine said out loud to Kya, who just licked his hand and trotted away. It would be nice to have someone his age around. Even if Kurt looked like Blaine had ordered him from an ideal man website, he would be satisfied with a new companion. A _friendship_ and nothing more.


	5. Chapter 5

**ze=gender neutral pronoun **

To: .com

From:

Subject: Moving in and job information

Hey Kurt,

Attached to this email you'll find all of the information you'll need regarding your new job and a list of community standards. If you could just read them over so you're ready to sign a member contract the day you move in, that would be great. We have big community-wide potlucks on the second Saturday of every month, so this coming Saturday morning would be a great time for you to move in. I know you said the other day that you don't have a car right now so I'll drive the van into the city to help you move and I'll bring you back here to Moon Shadow. Just send me the address of where you're staying and I'll pick you up at 11 AM. That should leave us plenty of time to get you settled in before dinner. If you have any questions at all please don't hesitate to call or email me. We all want your transition to be as smooth as possible.

See you soon,

Blaine

Moon Shadow Community Standards

Moon Shadow is a family-based homestead for a sustainable lifestyle deeply integrated with the forest ecosystem. Since 1996 this unique setting has evolved into a learning center and model for sustainable living.

All income that the commune generates through education programs and agriculture will be shared equally.

All able bodied members of the community must contribute to maintaining the farm and the educational programs (hours vary by season).

All are welcome at Moon Shadow and no potential community members are to be turned away based on race, religion, gender, sexuality, or socio-economic situation.

All members must attend the monthly community meeting. If a member is unable to attend ze must send a proxy in ze's stead.

All decisions will be made through our process of consensus (please see by laws for details).

Your private income is your own and you may use it as you see fit. There is a $100 a month fee ($300 per family) for food and general maintenance of the Commune. Those who are employed by the commune, room and board are part of your salary.

Treat the other's in the community as you would your family. We may not always get along, but we must always maintain respect.

Any member of the community may bring a proposal to the monthly meeting. Members also have the right to call an emergency meeting at the member's discretion.

These standards are basic guidelines for life at Moon Shadow, a copy of the by laws will be on file in the library. Community members are encouraged to reference these by laws at any time.

To:

From: .com

Subject: re: Moving in and job information

Blaine,

Saturday at 11 AM is fine for me and I'm staying at the Holiday Inn in Nashville. Thank you for all of the information and I'll be sure to read it over before I move in. I'll let you know if I have any further questions.

Kurt

0000000000000

The day that Kurt had his interview and had decided to move in at Moon Shadow had been hectic to say the least. He spend half the day on the phone with his Dad and Carole trying to explain to them why he was suddenly planning to move onto a commune. It helped when Carole had been able to get his Dad to calm down long enough for Kurt to explain that Moon Shadow was a family place and not the drugged up, free love establishments of the early hippie movement. Kurt was seriously regretting making his dad take him to see "Hair" at the community theater when he was in high school. Like always, however, when his Dad listened to his reasoning, Kurt had both his and Carole's full support. The other half of the day was spent convincing his friends that he wasn't having a nervous break down and convincing his step-brother, Finn not to drive down to Tennessee and strangle Jason. The only person in his life, actually, who didn't act like Kurt had just told her that he was moving to the moon was Rachel Berry.

"I, for one, applaud your bold decision making, Kurt," Rachel said loudly into the phone, "you've just been through a terrible emotional ordeal and what you need right now is simplicity. You could become some sort of spectacular genius recluse," Rachel continued babbling idly about some late great actor who had done exactly the same thing and had returned triumphantly, years later.

"Um...that's great Rachel," Kurt said, finally cutting her off, "seriously though I really appreciate your support."

"That's something you'll always have, Kurt. You know that," Rachel said, voice softening. "You know I just want you to be happy." Kurt did know. When Kurt had decided to go to Ithaca instead of NYADA his senior year of high school, when he chose to become a music education teacher his second year of college, when he had made the bold decision to move to Tennessee in the first place, the one person (besides his Dad) who had always been unquestioningly supportive, was Rachel.

"I know, Rach and I really appreciate it. I'll be sure to call you when I'm all settled in."

0000000000000

Saturday morning found Kurt anxiously double checking his suitcase and flitting around his small hotel room making sure that he didn't leave anything. In his rush to leave his old apartment, he was only able to take his most prized clothing pieces and for the first time since he was very young, his entire wardrobe fit into one suitcase. His cell phone going off broke him out of his frantic pacing.

1 New Txt From Atty

"_An honest man has hardly need to count more than his ten fingers, or in extreme cases he may add his ten toes, and lump the rest. Simplicity, simplicity, simplicity!" -Thoreau...knock em dead killer!_

Kurt smiled and finally sat down and attempted to calm his nerves. He could do this. He was Kurt Hummel and he could do anything.

Kurt heard a knock at the door at 10:55 AM, alerting him to Blaine's arrival. When he opened the door he was greeted by Blaine who was wearing a bright blue beanie, a north face jacket, and jeans, and he was clutching two coffee cups. He was smiling brightly and his cheeks were pink from being outside.

"Carole and Johnny don't drink caffeine so I I have to get my fix when I'm in town...figured I'd get you a cup too," Blaine said handing Kurt one of the coffees. "Just got you a regular drip like mine. Hope that's okay."

"Of course. That was nice of you, thank you." Kurt took a second to really take in Blaine's appearance. He swallowed thickly. In the shuffle of getting ready to move, he had forgotten the other reason he was nervous: Blaine- gorgeous, kooky, probably painfully straight, Blaine.

"No problem. So...erm can I come in?" Blaine said laughing a little awkwardly.

"Oh god yes! Of course. Come in. My stuff's just here and then we can head out." Blaine walked into the room and immediately went for the suitcase, leaving Kurt with the smaller duffle and batting his hand away when Kurt tried to take over.

"No way, new guy. You're family now," Blaine said with heart stopping grin. "Let's get these bags in the van and we can grab lunch before we head home.

0000000000000

Blaine took him to a small pizza place down the road from his hotel and they decided to split a small pie with mushrooms and olives.

"How long have you been a vegetarian?" Kurt asked once they were sitting with the pie.

"Ever since I got to Moon Shadow," Blaine said popping a stray olive into his mouth. "So I guess a five years now." Kurt hesitated before asking the next question, but he figured now was as good a time as any to start getting to know Blaine a little better.

"So then, how old were you? You know when you got here," Kurt said looking down at his pizza. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."

"I was 18. I had just graduated high school and I basically came strait here," Blaine said thinking back to his disaster of a graduation day and almost laughing at how close to the truth that last statement was. "Carole and Johnny took me in when I needed a place to go and Johnny's mother taught me everything I know about pottery. When he passed away she left her studio to me." Blaine said stuffing a large bite of pizza into his mouth and looking away from Kurt's intense stare.

Sensing that the conversation was over, Kurt changed the subject quickly, "so, you must be an amazing artist. I'd love to see your work once I've moved in. I design and make most of my own clothes, but I've never tried my hand at sculpting before. This must have been the right thing to say because Blaine spent the rest of lunch talking his ear off about his art and how good it felt to create something that people would actually use in their every day lives. Kurt couldn't help, but get caught up in the excitement. Blaine's smile was infectious and his bright tenor was absorbing. Too soon, the pizza was gone, they were headed out the door, and Kurt was headed for his new life.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Kurt had all of his belongings tucked away in his little hut (this one was called Earth Shag), Blaine started to show him how to use the stove that would keep him warm during the chilly nights. They had only known each other for a few days, but it didn't feel that way. Kurt felt free to banter and joke with Blaine in ways he only ever did with his closest friends. He didn't know what it was, but something about the man made him feel at ease.

"It's probably best to keep a ton of blankets with you, too, but the fire should keep the place pretty comfortable," Blaine said standing back up from where he was tinkering with the stove, "should only need it for a few more weeks though. The bitter cold nights only tend to last through February."

"Who knew there were so many different ways to start a fire," Kurt responded, "and I thought I was already flaming." Blaine looked through his eyelashes at him with a light, amused smile.

"I have a feeling you are going to be full of surprises Kurt Hummel. I'll just leave this toilet paper here for you and when we go inside I'll show you where you can get more when you need it," Blaine said walking out the door of Earth Shag without noticing that Kurt wasn't following.

"Um...Blaine," Kurt called after him. "What's that for?"

Blaine turned around and gave Kurt a half smile, "I know I've been living in the woods for a while, but you city folk still use toilet paper, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous. It's just, I thought you said there was a bathroom in the main house." Panic began to seep into Kurt's voice.

"Of course there is, but if nature calls in the middle of the night..."

"Right," Kurt said, visibly relaxing. "Of course. I'm sorry I just...it's all so new. I've never even really been camping before," he admitted sheepishly.

Blaine's expression softened further and he put a firm hand on Kurt's shoulder, "It's okay, Kurt. I understand, but you don't have to worry. Moon Shadow is all about cooperation and community, putting the good of your neighbor and the community above your own needs, and trusting that your neighbor will do the same for you. If you can do that, and from what I've seen so far you totally can, you'll fit right in."

"I'll be a real member of the community?" Kurt asked with a small smile and bright eyes.

"You'll be a real member of the community," Blaine answered firmly. "Oh, that, and you'll have to learn to take care of Goosey Goose."

0000000000000

When Kurt and Blaine arrived back at the main house, there was an unfamiliar woman standing by the Goose's food dish with a binder in her hands. She was wearing a fuchsia pee coat, gray and black polka-dot slacks, and saddle shoes. Her blonde hair had a few streaks of purple and there was a small hoop dangling from her nose. She looked to be about 28, not much older than the two of them. She was smiling broadly as they approached and when they got close enough, she immediately pulled Kurt into a hug.

"It's so good to meet you," she said into his ear. "It's so exciting when we get new friends."

"Kurt this is Tzipora, but we all just call her Zippy," Blaine said laughing a little at Kurt's stricken expression when Zippy finally let him go. "She teaches science in the school and her homestead is where most of the farm animals are. Her and her partner Simon are in charge of all the non-pet animals on the commune. I guess I'll let her explain what she's doing here now."

Zippy smiled and handed the binder she had been holding to Kurt. "And now, our oldest tradition for our newest resident. Goosey Goose here," she began gesturing to the animal waddling aimlessly behind her, "is a member of an unbroken line of geese that have been living on the land for as long as anyone can remember. It's now your job to take care of her. Blaine's been doing a pretty good job of her for a long time now, but I think you can do even better," she said winking at Kurt and dodging Blaine when he tried to swat her on the butt in protest.

"Careful, Blainers, you wouldn't want me to tell Carole where your secret stash of chocolate covered espresso beans are." Blaine's eyes widened in mock horror.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, poking her in the side.

"Maybe you could just tell me where they are," Kurt finally cut in, finding his voice after watching the entire exchange, quietly.

"I don't mind sharing," Blaine said, happy that Kurt felt comfortable enough to join in the playful banter.

"Holy smokes," Zippy said, gaping exaggeratedly at Blaine. "Blaine's willing to share his precious, contraband coffee beans. I suppose you'll be proposing marriage soon."

Blaine froze, turned beet red, and suddenly decided that his boots were extremely interesting. Kurt might have thought it was cute if he wasn't busy having a similar reaction of his own.

"Interesting," Zippy said, almost to herself taking in the twin reactions of the two men. She clapped once to get their attention and when the tension had lifted slightly she suggested that they all go inside to get some cider. "The rest of the teachers are waiting to meet you. We decided to have our monthly teachers meeting today so we could all get to know you a bit before you start on Monday. You can ask any last minute questions you may have as well."

Even through the admittedly brief awkwardness, Kurt couldn't help, but smile. He guessed Blaine was gay after all.

0000000000000

The next few hours went by in a whirlwind of introductions and new information. When he went into the house he met Chris, who was in charge of teaching history and social studies and looked a little bit like a modern day abraham lincoln, Len who was in charge of physical education, Sarah who did reading and writing with the children, and Clara who taught math and was the only one who didn't greet him like a long lost relative. She was polite enough, but she seemed shy and reserved.

"She's sharp as a tack and great with the kids, but she takes a while to warm up to knew people," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, making the hair on the back of his neck prickle and his cheeks turn a faint pink color at the closeness. All too soon he was gone and heading back towards the door. "I'm going to head into the studio and get some work done on my custom orders before dinner. You guys go easy on Kurt, all right," he said zipping his coat back up and walking out the door to a chorus of affirmatives. Kurt turned back to the group, suddenly nervous again without his Blaine shaped security blanket.

Sarah was the first to speak, "So, Kurt, why don't you tell us a little about yourself. Carole told us a bit about your personal background, but we'd love to hear about how you like to teach." She smiled kindly and four pairs of eyes turned to face him. Kurt, who had been absent mindedly fiddling with the handle on his mug of hot cider cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and began to talk.

"In college, I was trained to teach music using pedagogy of the oppressed techniques. The idea behind the method is pretty simple. Instead of the students being looked at as empty banks that the teacher has to then fill up with knowledge, the strategy is to run the classroom as if both the teacher and the students are incomplete beings, working towards some sort of greater completion," Kurt felt himself starting to relax as he talked about his favorite subject: teaching music. "The idea is to create a 'safe space' in the classroom where all of the students feel comfortable expressing themselves and sharing their thoughts and ideas. That way, we can all learn together," Kurt finished.

"Well, Kurt," Chris answered. "It sounds like you're going to fit in here just fine."

0000000000000

After the teachers meeting Kurt helped Carole make the Freed contribution to the potluck dinner (blackberry crumble) and before he knew it, they were all headed towards the school house (which doubled as the meeting hall) for Kurt's very first all community dinner. Carole led him by the hand and Johnny trailed behind with Blaine who was talking his ear off about a new vase he was working on.

The school house was a medium sized building, constructed in much the same way the Freed's home was built. All of the desks had been push aside in favor of a long table that was covered in a line of differently patterned table cloths and dotted with dishes of casserole, stew, barbequed meats, and various desserts. Kurt squeezed into a folding chair between Carole and Blaine. Len and a women who he figured must be her partner, from looking at their joined hands, we sitting across from them. Len rose her free hand in greeting and introduced Kurt to the women she was with.

"This is my wife Sandra. Sandra this is Kurt, the new music teacher." Sandra reached a hand across the table for a shake.

"Welcome to Moon Shadow, Kurt." Sandra said withdrawing her hand and waving it in a random direction behind her. "Our twin girls are somewhere around here playing with the other kids. You'll probably get to know them even better than us. They'll be in your middle school class. It's their favorite subject."

"That's wonderful. I can't wait to meet them," Kurt replied, finally learning to stop being surprised at the warm greetings he had been getting from everyone.

Johnny stood up and banged a spoon against his cup and everyone settled down to listen to him. "As most of you know already, this is a very special community dinner. Carole, Blaine, and I are just bursting with excitement to introduce you to the newest member of our homestead, Kurt Hummel." Johnny paused for a bit to wait for the raucous applause to calm down. "He's going to be the new music teacher at the school and you all better be nice to him or he'll send all of your kids home with strict instructions to practice the symbols as much as possible." That elicited a few chuckles and Johnny continued, "I'd like to give a big thank you to Jessa and Phil Saunder and their son Adam for being our dishwashers tonight," more applause, "and now, without further ado, let's eat!"

Dinner was delicious and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a lively meal. Once everyone had eaten their fill and the Saunder family had begun clearing away the dishes, Chris pulled out a guitar, Blaine plucked a harmonica out of his pocket, and they led the whole group in boisterous renditions of folk songs, sea shanties, and a few pop songs. Blaine even borrowed Chris's guitar for an absurd, bluegrass version of Teenage Dream, that old Katy Perry song that had come out when Kurt was in high school.

"Alright everyone," Blaine called after a particularly spirited rendition of 'Keep on the Sunny Side.' "It's getting late. We have time for one more song." The crowed cheered knowingly and Kurt knew why the moment the chords from the old Cat Steven's song rose from Chris's guitar.

_I'm being followed by a moon shadow_

_Moon shadow moon shadow_

_Leaping and hopping on a moon shadow_

_Moon shadow moon shadow_

_And if I ever lost my hands_

_Lose my plough, lose my land_

_Oh, if I ever lose my hands-_

_I wont have to work no more_

0000000000000

"We've got a head lamp for you in a closet somewhere, but we'll have to get it tomorrow," Johnny said, leading the foursome back to the Freed homestead. "For tonight Blaine can lead you back to your hut."

"Common, let's go, I know a short cut," Blaine said, grabbing onto Kurt's hand before he could protest and leading him towards a small path.

"Have a good night you two," Carole called after the two boys who were laughing, still on a high from the food and the music. She turned to Johnny to whisper in his ear. "Do you think we may have a match on our hands?"

"Only time will tell, darlin'. Only time will tell."

0000000000000

Sure enough, before Kurt new what was happening the two of them were back at Earth Shag and Blaine was letting go of his hand. Kurt instantly missed the warmth, but quickly scolded himself for that line of thinking. He didn't have much time to think on it though before Blaine was pulling him into his seventh or eighth (he was losing track at this point) tight hug of the day. This one was different, however, Kurt could feel himself melting into Blaine's strong arms and he couldn't help, but sigh at his earthy, spicy scent that just had a hint of clay mixed in. All too soon Blaine was pulling away, but he kept his hands planted firmly on Kurt's shoulders.

"I'm really happy you decided to come here, Kurt," Blaine said with an intense sincerity in his voice. "I- I love it here, but i—its can get lonely sometimes, being the only single guy around. I can't wait to get to know you. It will be amazing to have someone closer to my age to talk to." Blaine bit his lip, looking slightly nervous, but determined to get his point across. "Not only that, but I want you to be comfortable here. I know what it's like to move into this place with no family and suddenly having to rely so heavily on strangers. I want you to feel like Moon Shadow is your home. Please don't think that there's anything you can't come to me about. No question or problem's too small, okay?"

"Of course, and I can't wait to get to know you too, Blaine," Kurt answered touched by Blaine's words, "and thank you. It's going to take some getting used to, but after tonight, I get the feeling I'm going to be very happy here." Silence washed over them and for a second the two men just looked at each other in the moon light until Blaine cleared his throat and dropped his hands from Kurt's shoulders.

"I should get going to sleep now," Blaine said quickly, looking awkward after the moment they had just shared had passed. "Good night, Kurt. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight, Blaine."


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I generally don't like asking for reviews or PMs or anything, but I was wondering. I can usually write between 1500 and 2000 words a day. Would you guys prefer that I keep the updates on the shorter side and update almost every day or would you prefer longer, slightly less frequent updates? Let me know if you want. No pressure. Hope you enjoy.**

**Amanda**

"So you're settling in okay, bud?" Kurt's dad asked him over the phone the next morning.

"Everything's fine Dad," Kurt said, a little impatiently, but grateful for his Dad's concern. He saw Blaine starting to trudge towards the house out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to face him he could see that he was adorably sleep rumpled and carrying that same black kitten that was in his office the other day. "I promise after I've been here a bit you and Carole can come down and visit, but listen I have to go, someones coming up the path."

"Alright I'll talk to you soon. Carole sends her love." Kurt was hanging up the phone just as Blaine came up next to him.

"You're up early," Blaine said through a yawn. "I'm usually the first awake around here. By the way, this is my new kitten, Moonshine."

"I've always been an early riser and I wanted to catch my Dad on the phone before he left for work," Kurt said scratching Moonshine behind the ears in greeting. "He worries sometimes, but I guess it just means he love me."

"Work on a Sunday?" Blaine said leading Kurt into the house and putting Moonshine down to fill her's, Selva's, and Kya's food and water.

"No rest for a small business owner," Kurt replied grabbing some fire wood from the small closet next to the fireplace. "He owns his own auto shop."

Blaine spun around and was about to say something, but was stopped abruptly by the sight of Kurt starting to build up a fire. Kurt turned around, surprised at the sudden drop off in conversation and gave Blaine a confused look, "What?" Kurt asked. Blaine was openly gaping.

"Sorry," Blaine said shaking himself out of his shock. "It's just, I've been here for almost five years now and this is the first time I've really had anyone with me during my morning chores. It's...it's nice."

Kurt smiled up at him. "I could make a habit of it. I'm an early riser anyway and I have to do my part around here right?" Kurt said, shooting him a quick smile and going back to working on the fire.

Blaine took a minute to think about this. Early mornings, while Carole and Johnny were still sleeping had always been his special time. He had plenty of alone time when he was working in his studio, but that happened at different times every day. His morning routine was something solid and unchanged, something he relied on. He looked back down at Kurt, though, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration, and Blaine thought he wouldn't mind if Kurt became one of those things he could rely on, goo. Before he new what he was saying he blurted out, "Yeah...I'd like that."

"Great," Kurt said, not looking up from his work and completely unaware of Blaine's inner monologue.

"Right...great...so that's settled," Blaine replied, finally tearing his eyes away from Kurt's back (NOT his ass thank you very much) and moving to pull out ingredients for breakfast. "So your Dad's a mechanic? Does that mean you're good with cars too? We could certainly use your help the few times a year the tractor breaks down."

"I've never worked on a tractor before," Kurt replied, standing up as the fire started to roar. "I am good with cars, though. I worked in the shop for about ten years. It's how I earned money for my fabulous wardrobe in high school," he told him doing a little shimmy as he said the word fabulous, "What's for breakfast?"

"Groats!" Blaine exclaimed happily, scooping a fair amount of brown grains into a pot.

Kurt made a face, "What is that? Like, gross oats?"

Blaine laughed, "No way! It's just a bunch of different oats, oatmeal, quinoa, spelt, and a bunch of other stuff cooked like oatmeal. It's just another kind of hot cereal and it has a ton more protein, which is good for vegetarians like me." He said pouring a quarter of a jug of milk into the pot with the cereal. "I'll take you to the grain store with me one of these days when we need to stock up again."

Blaine went on to talk about all of the places that Moon Shadow got their food from, while the two worked together to put breakfast on the table. They never really go to supermarkets. They go to a bakery for their grains, oats, seeds, and bread (when they don't make it themselves). They go to a dairy for their milk and cheese and their farm provides the bulk of their meat and eggs.

"The corner market where we get the produce we don't grow even stocks some of my pottery," Blaine said proudly as he handed Kurt some tea.

"You still need to take me into your studio some time," Kurt said. "I really want to see some of your art."

"I'd love to take you up to the pottery studio, but as for my art you're drinking out of some of it right now," Blaine said, gesturing to the mug of tea. Kurt looked down at the mug he was using for the first time. It was a bit curvier than a typical mug and painted all around the sides was what looked like an intricate buddhist deity with countless arms and Kurt counted thirteen heads.

"That's avalokiteshvara. He's Carole's favorite buddhist deity. I made it as a present for her birthday last year," Blaine explained setting the breakfast out on the table. "He's the Bodhisattva of compassion. He has one thousand arms to help as many people as possible and each hand has an eye on it so he can see people in need, but he also has thirteen heads so he has the wisdom to know he can't help everyone."

"It's beautiful," Kurt said, still staring down at the mug, trying to take in every detail. "I've never seen a piece of pottery that was so intricate."

"That's why I love east Asian art so much. It's my biggest inspiration. Western art, it's all about the big picture. You're supposed to step back and look at it as one whole image. Eastern art is more about the details. I've even been to Himalayan art museums that had magnifying glasses you could use while walking through the galleries."

"I think I'd like that," Kurt said, thinking intently on what Blaine had just said. "That's part of the reason I wanted to come here. My life had been so focussed on the big picture for so long. I was always just working towards the next step. I don't think I was taking enough time to appreciate the little things. You know, stop and smell the roses and all that."

"I can relate," Blaine said wistfully. "Back when I was in high school I was the ultimate showman. Everything I did had to be a grand sweeping gesture. My emotions would swing from one extreme to the next and I would fall in and out of love quickly. I even tried to seduce the manager at a gap while singing to him in a crowded store," Kurt couldn't help, but laugh at the image of the prep school Blaine he'd seen in the picture harassing a department store employee . "Moon Shadow has really helped me, though. Taught me how to step back, mellow out, appreciate the life I've been given a lot more. I try to show that through my art. I think that if you stay as open as you are now, this place can do the same for you.

The two boys shared a smile at that and just as they got breakfast fully on the table they heard the footsteps of Carole and Johnny coming down to eat, Selva not far behind.

"Morning boys," Carole said cheerfully while spooning herself and Johnny a helping of the groats while Johnny poured their tea. "Did you have a good first night, Kurt? Was is warm enough for you?"

"Yes I was very comfortable, thank you," Kurt said siting down across from the couple and next to Blaine. "Blaine showed me how to use the heater so it was nice and toasty."

"Any big plans today?" Johnny asked the two younger men as he spooned some blackberry preserves into his cereal. "It's a bit chilly out, but it's supposed to be pretty sunny later."

"I was thinking of taking Kurt to see the studio I have some pots ready for the kiln," Blaine answered patting Kurt on the hand as he said his name, "if he wants to go today."

"That sounds great," Kurt enthused.

"That is, right after I beat you two at All Things Considered," Blaine said cheekily.

"Yeah right, Anderson. We've been playing this game show with you every Sunday for five years and you have not once beat us," Johnny said, laughter in his voice.

"Okay, fine. You're right," Blaine conceded, "but this time's different. I have a partner."

"I'm sorry. What Is this?" Kurt asked, amused by the exchange and silently thrilled at Blaine referring to him as his partner.

"All Things Considered, dear," came Carole's kind voice. "It's a news quiz show that airs on NPR every Sunday. Johnny and I have been playing at home for years, then when Blaine came we started teaming up against him. Maybe with you he'll finally beat us, though I doubt it," she finished with a wry smile.

The game passed with a lot of good natured smack talk and in the end Carole and Johnny were, once again, victorious, but Kurt was smiling broadly anyway.

"I never new listening to the radio could be that much fun!" Kurt giggled and clapped in excitement turning to Blaine as Carole and Johnny cleared away the dishes from breakfast.

"Remember, small pleasures, Kurt, small pleasures," Blaine said squeezing one of Kurt's shoulders and standing up. "I'm going to grab a few things, but then we can head up to the pottery studio."

"Sounds, good. I'll wait right here."

**Tuesdays are my busiest days, so I'm mad tired. I hope I did a good enough job proof reading. I'm going to post it now and maybe go back and edit more later, but I wanted to get more of the story out there tonight :).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Blaine's back story is what inspired basically everything in this particular AU so I'm super excited to start revealing a bit of it in this chapter. Hope you enjoy and Happy Purim to those who celebrate!**

When Blaine returned from his hut, he was grinning broadly and dragging a large crate behind him that appeared to be filled with boots, "We should probably have a pair that fits you in here," Blaine said. Panting slightly. "We're a a 501(c)(3) non-profit since we give eco-tours to school kids and teach classes on permaculture gardening, so eco-friendly businesses like to send us donations. Last year Patagonia sent us all these over stock hiking boots, but most everyone here already had some. It's a bit of a climb to get to my studio so I figured you could have a pair."

"How did you know I wouldn't have hiking boots?" Kurt asked, looking down at his converse low tops and feeling like maybe he already knew the answer.

"Lucky guess," Blaine said, winking and moving about the kitchen and putting some food in a canvas tote bag. "It's so nice out today I thought we could eat outside after I show you around. We'll end at the pottery studio, but I thought I could show you a few other Moon Shadow highlights."

"Works for me," Kurt said strapping his feet into a pair of brown hiking sneakers that looked about his size. "I should probably put on a lighter jacket though, it's warmer than when I left Earth Shag this morning."

"Already got you covered," Blaine said, pointing to a black fleece he had laid on the back of a chair, "North Face over stock, two years ago."

"Jeez you guys get a good hall!"

"Ah yes only the finest in last season's sporting goods and environmentally friendly cleaning products," Blaine retorted with a chuckle.

0000000000000

The first stop on their hike was something that Blaine had built for the children at Moon Shadow. He called it a sound garden. It was basically a wooden structure with clay pot pots of varying shapes and sanded shards hanging from the top. There were several mallets around to use for banging and it basically felt like being in a giant wind chime.

"Something that most of the people here share is the idea that kids should be able to explore and play," explained Blaine, "I built this so they could learn some things about pitch on their own, plus it's pretty fun if I do say so myself," he continued, banging out a random rhythm on a big orange flower pot.

Kurt laughed, "it is fun. I'd love to take my class here some time. The placement around all these rocks could help them learn about acoustics too."

They continued climbing the small mountain that was off the eastern edge of the Freed homestead and eventually got to their next stop, a small cave that was nestled into the side of the mountain. Blaine explained that they called it the "rock house" and that it's a popular place to camp in the summer since it's a cool (temperature) place to sleep and they have a big fire pit with various cooking materials. They stopped to get water and quietly looked at the view they were afforded of the entire property.

Finally, after about five more minutes of climbing they reached Blaine's studio.

"Here we are," Blaine said, putting their food bad down on a work bench, "My home away from home."

Blaine's "studio" was actually just a slightly smaller cave than the rock house that was full of everything a potter could possibly need. All of the work benches, tables and tools seemed to be hand made of wood and metal, accept for the kiln which was a huge brick structure towards the back of the cave. There were piles of wood, presumably to light fires in the kiln, and a potter's wheel with a mechanical foot petal so Blaine wouldn't need electricity. A small, battery operated, boom box in the corner was the only thing that betrayed the completely old-world feel of the place. The most interesting part, however, (to Kurt at least) was the table next to the kiln that was lined with Blaine's finished products, each one more beautiful than the next.

"Feel free to take a look around," Blaine said. "I just need to finish up a few things and then we can have lunch."

Kurt didn't need to be told twice and while Blaine was flitting around behind him he headed strait for the table to see more of Blaine's art. There were several large platters that had intricate leaf patterns pressed into them, a bunch of mugs that had various buddhist deities carefully painted on (much like the one he had seen this morning), and various other crafts including a bird feeder with a goose panted on it and a few pitchers that were more utilitarian in their decoration. One piece, in particular, however caught Kurt's eye.

"You like that one?" Blaine asked coming up behind Kurt to see which one had caught his attention. It was a delicately crafted box in the shape of a bright yellow canary.

Kurt nodded slowly, "Canaries, they were sort of my mother's thing. She used to say they taught the human world how to sing."

"Were her thing?" Blaine questioned.

"She died...when I was eight," Kurt said quietly. "It was a long time ago but..."

"But you still miss her," Blaine finished for him. "I understand what you mean. My Mom's not dead, but..." Blaine trailed off, not ready to go there with Kurt quite yet, some day though, he thought. "It's yours if you want it, the box that is."

"Really?" Kurt asked, eyes wide.

"Of course," Blaine insisted. "It wasn't a specific commission and I'll make plenty more like it. Actually, canaries are sort of my thing, too." Blaine patted Kurt on the shoulder and went to go pick up his bag. "C'mon, new kid I think it's time for lunch."

Outside Blaine laid out a small blanket for them to sit on and then pulled the food out of his bag. They sat quietly, munching on fruit and peanut butter sandwiches enjoying the light breeze and the sunshine. After a few minutes, Kurt's curiosity finally got the better of him.

"So you like singing too?" Kurt asked. "I just mean, you said canaries were sort of you thing."

"I do like to sing, but I haven't done it seriously for a long time," Blaine replied pealing the skin off of a muscadine. "My friends from high school started saying I was like a canary because I was cheerful and really friendsl and liked love mosic, but also really needed alone time."

Kurt took in this new information and debated asking his next question. Once again his curiosity won out, "so then why did you stop?"

"Singing?" Kurt nodded and Blaine seemed to be making some sort of internal decision. Finally he spoke, "Well I still sing a little, but I stopped pursuing it seriously when I was a sophomore in high school. I was really into show choir my freshman year, but when my parents moved me to a private boarding school for tenth grade, they wanted me to concentrate on my studies and not get bogged down with extra curricular activities. Luckily, I could take drawing as a class and we were required to take a practical art by Tennessee law. My arm was in a cast when I started at Dalton so I couldn't take shop, so my Dad didn't question my choice. I got really into art and the rest is history as they say."

Kurt new that there must be much more to the story, but he was wary of making Blaine clam up again so instead he took another approach. "So you've wanted to be an artist for a long time then?"

Blaine smiled at that, "yeah. Believe it or not I actually wanted to be a tattoo artist originally. That was the big plan," Blaine paused, once again debating how much to reveal. "It's not what my parents wanted for me, but I thought that if I worked hard and was really good they wouldn't mind and I wouldn't have to go to law school like my Dad and brother."

Kurt reached out his hand and laid it on top of Blaine's smaller one, giving it a gentle squeeze. Blaine tensed slightly, but didn't pull away. "My parents," Blaine started suddenly, "They're not bad people. They're just...stuck in their ways. My grandfather was a lawyer. My father is a lawyer. My older brother is a lawyer. An artist is no career for an Anderson man."

"What happened then?" Kurt asked boldly. "You're here and you make the most magnificent pottery I've ever seen.

Blaine smiled slightly at the compliment, but his lips fell back into a strait line almost immediate, "Life happened," Blaine responded in a way that was not unkind, but that left no room for further questioning. Kurt pulled his hand away with a final pat and began packing up the waste from their lunch.

"I suppose we should start heading back now," Kurt said trying to lighten the mood. "I have to do some final preparations for my first lesson tomorrow."

As they made there way back down the mountain, Kurt couldn't resist asking one final questions, "So Mr. Almost Tattoo Artist, do you have any ink of your own?"

Blaine turned back to face him with a cheeky grin, "as a matter of fact I do."

"Can I see it?" Kurt asked, returning the smile.

"Maybe one day, Kurt," Blaine said turning forward again and smiling to himself, "but I've only known you a few days. I know I live on a commune, but I have maintained a little modesty."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's confession: I don't know where Blaine's tattoo is either. Guess we'll just have to find out together, right?**

Kurt woke up the next morning at his usual early time and began to get ready for his first day of teaching. The night before had been nice. He got his lesson planning done in time to enjoy a dinner of spaghetti squash and meat balls with the Freed's and Blaine and then they all settled in to watch the original version of _True Grit_. Sundays were movie nights on their homestead and Kurt was informed that it would be his turn to pick next week.

He plodded down the path towards the main house, gravel crunching under his feet. Blaine must have been awake already because he could see smoke billowing form the chimney and the faint smell of cinnamon drifted into his nose as he got closer to the house. When he got inside Blaine handed him a mug of cinnamon chai tea and they began doing the morning chores while chatting mindlessly.

"I thought I'd make eggs this morning since it's your first day at school," Blaine said pulling a carton out of the refrigerator and setting it on the counter. "You'll need your strength to keep up with those rascals."

"Eggs sound good and I'm a Hummel. I can handle anything." Blaine smiled at that and then wordlessly got to work making a veggie fritata while Kurt handled feeding the non-humans. After about fifteen minutes the smell of breakfast cooking brought Johnny and Carole downstairs. Johnny, dressed for work out in the fields and Carole ready for her days as supervisor of the school programs. Not soon after, the teachers started filing in to join them for breakfast. Last to enter was a very tired looking Zippy, wearing thick, woolen burgundy tights, a blue skort with a pattern of differently colored lawn chairs on it, and an orange sweater. Her short hair was pulled back haphazardly revealing her ears which were adorned with ten unique earrings scattered along her lobes, cartilage, and conch. Kurt couldn't help but admire her outfit. She was the only one around here that seemed to dress for style as well as function.

"I hate Mondays," Zippy griped shoving an oversized spoonful of eggs into her mouth and swallowing loudly.

"Good morning to you too, Zip," Blaine responded sarcastically. "Nice trick there, swallowing your eggs without chewing, stellar instincts."

"Ignore him," Kurt whispered conspiratorially in Zippy's ear. "He's just jealous he's not as fabulous as you. By the way you'll have to teach me all of your trade secrets for 'I'm living in the woods now chic.'"

Blaine pretended to brood into his breakfast plate, but he was sporting a tiny grin. He was glad that Zippy and Kurt were getting along even if it was at his expense. It would be convenient if his best friend and...well, new friend could also form a bond.

The rest of breakfast passed amicably, with everyone giving accounts of how their weekends had gone and before Kurt new it, he was about to meet the school children for the first time. There were ten children living on Moon Shadow all together, but three of them were of high school age and went to a public school down the road. Kurt would be teaching a five person class of elementary school kids and the three middle schoolers would get private piano or voice lessons depending on what they chose.

Blaine walked him out to the school house. He was going to sit in on the first class the make the transition between teachers run more smoothly. Kurt couldn't help, but let this add to the nerves he was already feeling. It was getting more and more difficult to deny his possibly more than friendly feelings towards Blaine and he had an undeniable urge to impress him. He knew that Blaine wasn't there to judge, but his presence was hard to ignore.

"Class, I've really enjoyed spending the last few weeks with you, but we finally found a wonderful permanent teacher for you," Blaine said, his hand pushing Kurt forward. "This is Mr. Kurt."

0000000000000

Kurt was feeling accomplished, his first full day of teaching successfully behind him, and he sat by the fire with a mug of cider and a book. Blaine had just started a unit with the younger kids on rhythm and Kurt was able to do a few "getting to know you" games that also helped the students work on that concept. He was hoping that within the next few weeks he will have created the environment he wanted for his classroom and he would be able to start in on the hard stuff, singing in front of other students.

"That was really cool, what you did in there with the kids. I think they really liked you," Blaine said walking through the door and standing next to him by the fire. "I wish I could see more of your lessons, but I'll be leaving you to your own devices tomorrow."

"I was nervous," Kurt admitted, "but I think it went well."

"It definitely did," Blaine assured him. "I have to head up to do some office work, but I just wanted to ask if you were free this weekend."

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, you're practically the only person I know within a 500 mile radius. Of course I'm not busy."

"Just making sure," Blaine said sheepishly. "I'm going to a craft fair up in Knoxville for the weekend and I thought you may like to come with me. I usually either go alone or with Zippy. If you come I'll get a traveling companion that doesn't mock me mercilessly and you'll get to see a little more of Tennessee. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great," Kurt responded immediately. "I mean I'd love to see all the art too," Kurt said blushing furiously.

"Great then it's a date." It was Blaine's turn to blush this time, "Er...I mean...a plan..you know. I didn't necessarily mean..."

"Blaine!" Kurt cut him off laughing a little even though his heart was pounding furiously in his chest. "I know what you meant. It's fine. I'm looking forward to it."

Blaine gave him a little relieve nod and then he was retreating up the stairs to his office and Kurt could hear the light tinkling of Moonshine's bell following behind him.

0000000000000

Kurt managed to read a few pages in his book when he heard another figure come up behind him and plop down unceremoniously into the chair next to him.

"Hey Zippy," he said putting putting in his bookmark so he could chat. "How did your class go today."

"Fantastic!" She said with the same enthusiasm she had when they first met. Kurt could only assume that she wasn't a morning person. "We've been working on a geology unit for a few weeks now. Right now we're on glaciers. Blaine told me your first class went well." Kurt nodded an affirmation. "He also told me he was going to ask you to go to Knoxville this weekend."

Kurt's lips quirked into a small smile, "I told him I'd go."

Zippy positively beamed at him, "That's awesome!" she shouted and then suddenly lowered her voice, "He's cute isn't he?"

"I thought Blaine said you had a long time, live in, boyfriend?" Kurt asked attempting to dodge the question.

"Yeah, and Blaine has every issue of Vogue that's ever been released, since he was about fourteen, in a box under his bed," Zippy said, rolling her eyes, "I don't think Simon has anything to worry about on that front. As long as I manage to keep my breasts on."

Kurt laughed at her comment, but also filed away the information about Blaine's vogue collection to ask him about later, "He's cute I suppose, but it doesn't matter. We just met really and I just got out of a long term relationship that ended badly. It's how I turned out here, actually. I really...I really just need friendship right now." That wasn't the whole truth. Kurt had honestly been a lot more upset about being homeless than the loss of Jason, but it was as good an excuse as any.

Zippy's expression softened, "Hey, don't worry about it. I wasn't proposing you two go running to the alter. I'm just saying Blaine's a great guy and he deserves someone wonderful. I just thought that maybe that someone could be you. I didn't realize you were just getting out of a relationship."

Kurt sighed and attempted another approach. "It's...it's not really just that. Blaine—he just seems really closed off. It doesn't really seem like he wants a relationship. We went on a hike yesterday and he told me a little about his past, but I cold just tell there is so much he's leaving out."

"He mentioned that, actually," Zippy began, "let me guess he trotted out that tired canary in a cage metaphor again?" Kurt nodded and Zippy took that as a cue to continue. "Can I be honest Kurt, it took Blaine about two months of me knowing him for him to even tell me where he was originally from. Kid's had a lot of terrible things happen to him and he keeps himself pretty tightly wound, but he obviously trusts you if he told you as much as he did. And like you said," she added putting a hand on Kurt shoulder, "you've only known each other a few days. Give it time. I don't know, how either of you feel, but I for one, think this may be the start of something beautiful."


	10. Chapter 10

**This was done yesterday, but I went out at night and did some college student Saturday night activities and was in no fit state to proof read a fortune cookie...sooooo...here it is now. Song in this chapter is "Philosophy" by Ben Folds Five. http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=xJhx6bizOCA**

The rest of the week passed by in much the same way. Kurt would rise early to help Blaine in the kitchen, eat breakfast with the whole teaching staff, and then they would part ways to teach the kids. He tried not to think too much on his conversation with Zippy, but instead concentrated on taking her advice to get to know Blaine better and not to rush anything.

The younger elementary school kids seemed to be taking to him well and his private lessons with the older students were generally fine barring unavoidable middle school angst. As someone who was no stranger to angst in his own middle school and high school years, Kurt felt he handled it quite well.

"This piece is stupid," Tabitha, one of Kurt's piano students, huffed, abandoning her attempt at the Mozart piece Blaine had been trying to teach her before Kurt took over, "It was written like a billion years ago."

Kurt schooled his expression into one he hoped was understanding at the cliched teenage complaint. Tabitha was good, perhaps the best of his three piano students, but she lacked focus. "I know it's hard, but these are classics for a reason and you were doing well," Kurt complimented attempting to lighten the mood a bit.

It didn't seem to work because instead of going back to the piece Tabitha just folded her arms and deepened her scowl. Kurt couldn't help, but be impressed. Her bitch glare rivaled even his. "You just don't get it," she implored, unhelpfully.

Kurt thought back to all the times he had been forced to sing Journey when he was in high school. Of course, "Don't Stop Believin'" is a far cry from "Piano Concerto No. 21", but judging by Tabitha's face it was as good as. "Actually," Kurt began, taking a leap, "I know exactly how you feel." She didn't unfold her arms, but she quirked up one of her eyebrows and Kurt took that as a sign to proceed, "When I was in high school, I got sent to the principles office for yelling at my Glee teacher. He wouldn't let me do a Brittney Spears song for a pep rally." Kurt didn't mention that the outburst was more due to stress from his daily bullying, but it seemed to do the trick anyway because Tabitha's body had relaxed and she was now laughing.

"Brittney Spears? Really?" she quipped, her smile not fading.

"She was very popular back then!" Kurt defended while leaning over to pull some more sheet music out of his bag. "Look, I don't have anything too terribly modern, but I don't want to bore you either. Why don't we try something more like this." Kurt placed a book in front of her so Ben Folds Five's "Philosophy" took the place of the classical piece. Tabitha was still slightly skeptical, but she took to the pice quite well and he even got another smile out of her when he started singing the words over her playing.

0000000000000

Kurt was rewarding himself for his first week by vegging by the fire and listening to music with his eyes closed so he didn't notice Blaine until he felt a dip beside him on the couch.

"Am I hearing things or did you teach one of your students Ben Folds?" Blaine asked when Kurt took his ear buds out.

"Tabitha was sassing me about the Mozart you gave her," Kurt teased. "I thought she might like that better. I was right."

Blaine pretended to look affronted, but then bowed his head graciously, "Hey, far be it from me to insult any method that get's her to practice of her own volition. She got by in my lessons off of natural talent, but if she practices regularly she could be a real wizard on the keys," Blaine said wiggling his fingers in an exaggerated piano playing motion.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "so did you interrupt my quiet time just to give me a chance to mock your teaching technique," Kurt asked, voice laced with mirth, "or did you have something else you wanted to talk about?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Ah that Hummel charm rears it's cute little head once again, but yes I wanted to iron out our plans for the weekend," Kurt nodded for him to continue. "So the place called me earlier and told me that the artist accommodations are in a camp ground not far from the site of the fair. Looks like you'll be having your first camping trip sooner than you thought."

"Oh God, my Dad going to have a field with this one."

"What do you mean? I thought you said your Dad was warming up to the idea of you being here," Blaine questioned slight panic in his voice.

"No, no Blaine, he is," Kurt said reassuringly, "It's just that he'll be surprised I'm willingly sleeping outside is all."

Blaine looked a little confused and waved his hand in the general direction of Earth Shag, "You practically sleep outside every night."

"Yeah, I do now," Kurt retorted, suddenly struck with just how little he and Blaine actually new each other, "and I've certainly mellowed since the last time I was living under my parent's roof, but in high school my idea of spending time with the great outdoors was sitting pool side under an umbrella."

"So you were one of those gays," Blaine deadpanned, before breaking out into a grin, "It's okay I'll make a happy camper out of you yet."

"Don't make fun! You have no room to talk, pre school" Kurt squeaked poking Blaine in the side. "And anyway, I'm here now, aren't I?"

Blaine's face got serious for a moment and he smiled warmly, looking Kurt directly in the eye, "You're here now," Blaine's eye's lingered for a moment, but he finally continued, "So I packed the tent and everything and I put all of my pottery in the back of the truck. All you need is a change of clothes and any toiletries you think you might need. I was thinking we could leave at around seven tomorrow. We can get breakfast on the road?"

Kurt nodded agreeably and grinned slyly back up at Blaine, "Can we get coffee too?"

"I think that can be arranged. I'll be glad to have a co conspirator on the caffeine front."


	11. Chapter 11

"We're just going over night," Kurt said the next morning on the phone to his Dad. "I just wanted to let you know where I'd be."

"Thanks for letting me know. Maybe this whole commune thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. I've been trying for years to get you to go camping," Burt teased.

"It's only one night and besides this is the new and improved outdoorsy Kurt, remember?"

"Yes so you've been telling me," there was a brief pause and then Burt finally spoke up again. "So this Blaine guy, he's just a friend?"

Kurt rolled his eyes even though he knew his Dad couldn't see it through the phone. "Yes Dad, just a friend."

"But you want him to be more?" Burt enquired in a manner that told Kurt he probably already knew the answer.

Kurt exhaled deeply into the phone. He was only just beginning to muddle through his feelings for Blaine in his own head, but if he couldn't be honest with his Father, then who could he be honest with, "Honestly- I think so, but I'm just not sure. We've only really known each other for a week, but there's something about him. I can't ignore it."

"Love's a funny thing, bud, but I can tell you one thing for sure: there are no rules. I'm not telling you to rush into anything, but sometimes when you know you know." Burt said.

"You're right Dad and I agree with you, but...I don't know what it is...he seems like he's had sort of a rough road. It's impossible to get him to open up. Any time we talk about his past even a little he clams up."

Burt sighed, "Kurt, have you met yourself? You're not exactly easy to coax out from behind your walls either. I admire you for opening yourself up to this new experience, but you're still the same person on the inside. The best way to get someone to open up to you is to open up to them."

The conversation went quiet again as Kurt took in what his Dad had said. "I...I think I know what you're saying and I agree. Thank you, Dad. I mean it. I should probably hang up now and meet Blaine, but I love you and I'll call you when I get back."

"No problem, bud, any time. I love you too," Burt replied. "And remember, don't rush into anything, but don't be afraid to let yourself feel things either."

With one final goodbye Kurt hung up the phone, grabbed his over night bag, and headed down to the main house to meet Blaine. When he got down there Blaine was already putting the last of his gear into the back of the truck and whistling to himself.

"Ready to go?" Blaine called when he saw Kurt walking towards him.

"All set," Kurt replied as he handed Blaine his bag to put in the trunk with the other stuff.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, "Where on earth did you manage to find a Burberry esque, water proof duffle bag?"

"I don't want my things to get wet!" Blaine gave Kurt a pointed look as if to say 'so not the point.' "Okay fine, you'd be very surprised to see what you can find with a seasoned eye for Ebay."

"I'm sure I would be," Blaine laughed as he hopped into the drivers side and waiting for Kurt to climb in. "Alright then, Knoxville, here we come!"

0000000000000

"So let me get this strait," Blaine said laughing so hard there were tears rolling down his face. "The football player is getting right up in your face and you're just letting him have it dressed up in a Lady Gaga costume and then your gargantuan step brother steps in, wrapped in a red pleather shower curtain and pulls him off you?"

They had stopped in a little diner off the side of the highway about an hour into their trip to get breakfast. The first leg was spent with Blaine giving Kurt some more details about the weekend and a fair amount of singing along to the _Rent_ soundtrack. Now Kurt was regaling Blaine with some of the more colorful stories from his high school career.

"Yep," Kurt said with a self satisfied smirk, taking a long draw from his coffee cup, "and I did it all in ten inch heals."

"You're something else, you know that. So what happened? Did that Karofsky guy just leave you alone after all that?"

Kurt stilled for a moment, unsure of how to answer that. He thought back on what his Dad said earlier about opening up to Blaine if he wanted Blaine to open up to him. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like he could trust Blaine. His Dad had told him to follow his instincts, right? Kurt knew what he had to do so he took a steadying breath and began to speak, "no, actually, that was sort of just the beginning."

And then the flood gates opened. For the first time in years, perhaps ever, Kurt let himself just talk without filtering himself. He told Blaine about his second confrontation with Karofsky and how he had kissed him and then threatened to kill him. He told Blaine about how his Dad wanted him to transfer to another school, but that his family didn't have the money. He even told him about the next year when Karofsky had claimed to be in love with Kurt and had gotten himself outed to one of his football buddies on Valentine's Day. Blaine listened with rapped attention, gasping at all the right places and setting a warm hand on Kurt's when he spoke about Karofsky's suicide attempt.

Blaine waited until he knew Kurt was absolutely finished talking before squeezing his hand and beginning to respond, "after all that, after all he did to you, you still managed to forgive him—to be his friend?" Kurt nodded dabbing his eyes with the corner of his napkin. "You're amazing you know that? Not many people could have done what you did. Hell, I don't think I would have been able to do what you did. I've...I've never met anyone quite like you."

Kurt gave him a watery smile and his cheeks blushed lightly at the praise. As difficult as it was to get through the story, it felt good, confiding in Blaine. The moment was broken a minute later, however, by the waitress putting the check down on the table and the warm press of Blaine's hand against his was gone. Kurt went for the piece of paper, but he was too slow.

"Don't even think about it dummy," Blaine said, pulling out his wallet. "It's on me. It's the least I can do to thank you for coming all the way out here with me."

Kurt didn't have the courage to tell him that the pleasure was definitely all his.

0000000000000

When Kurt and Blaine stumbled back into the camp ground that night they were barely suppressing their giggles and had to keep shushing each other at the risk of bothering any of the other artists in their tents. After a successful business day, Blaine insisted on taking Kurt out for dinner to celebrate and their belly's were full of barbeque and they were slightly buzzed from the Tennessee micro brew Blaine had pressed into Kurt's palm after the meal. March had only just begun and there was still a slight chill in the night time air and both of them were eager to get into their sleep clothes and snuggle into their sleeping bags for the night.

They got their pajamas and toothbrushes from the tent and walked together to the bathroom area. They were mostly silent, accept for the giggles that escaped Kurt's lips when Blaine made faces at him through the mirror.

Once they were back in their tent and cocooned inside their separate sleeping bags the urge to giggle had died down and Kurt was left with a pleasant buzz that could only come from a happy and productive day. He turned his head on the pillow so he was facing Blaine and let out a contented sigh.

"Thanks for taking me this weekend," Kurt whispered. "I'm having a really great time and it was so cool seeing you in your element at your booth."

Blaine smiled at that, "I got to see you teach. It's only fair," Blaine snuggled deeper into his Sleeping bag and shuffled a bit so that their two bags were pressed together for warmth. "I feel a little like a teenage girl at a slumber party." Blaine added with a twinkle in his expressive brown eyes.

"Hmmm..." Kurt mused, instantly getting an idea. "Why don't we play a game then- complete the picture?"

"What like truth or dare?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking more like truth or truth," Kurt said laughing softly, "but if you want to run around the campground with your underwear on your head..."

"Okay, okay got it, just truth," Blaine replied, getting the picture. "Well then Mr. Hummel, in that case, you can go first. "Where's the craziest place you've ever been naked?"

Kurt let out a half cough half laugh at the question, but answered quickly, "That's easy. An adobe hut in the middle of the tennessee woods."

"Touche," Blaine responded. "I should have seen that coming. Your turn."

"Ever done any drugs?"

"Never any hard drugs," Blaine answered, "but Kurt, you do know that there is marijuana growing on the commune right?"

Kurt's eyes got huge in surprise, but not really in a bad way, "You're kidding!"

"Not in the slightest. You know those mason jars filled with brown goop in the tea cabinet?"

"Yeah," Kurt responded, wondering where this was going.

"We jar the surplus marijuana crop in honey so we can bake with it," Blaine responded nonchalantly. "We don't use it that often, but it's a good home remedy for cramps and pains. It can be sort of fun too." Blaine said smirking slightly, "we can try it some time if you want."

Kurt couldn't help, but laugh at Blaine's sly expression, "Hmmm...maybe some time. We'll see."

The game continued on in a similarly tame manner for a while, an easy banter growing between the two as their sleeping bags inched closer and closer together. It was Kurt's turn again and he seized the opportunity to answer one of his burning questions about Blaine, "Where's your tattoo?"

Blaine took a second to consider the question, but seemed to come to a decision as he slithered out of his sleeping bag and pushed his pajama pants down to expose his left hip bone. At first, Kurt was too distracted by the newly exposed skin to really take in what he was looking at it, but once he managed to get his hormones in check he realized that he was staring at a medium sized image of a dragon fly. Upon closer inspection the middle of the animal was covering up a rather deep scar that covered most of Blaine's hip. Before Kurt could say anything Blaine was pulling his bottoms back up and tucking himself back into his sleeping bag.

Blaine took a deep breath in and then, broke the silence, "I was bullied in high school too, that's how I ended up at that private school, Dalton. When I was in ninth grade I took one of my friends, Paul to the semi-formal. We were just friends, but we had both just come out and we thought it would be a nice show of solidarity to go together," Blaine paused and took in another shaky breath, "When we were waiting for his Dad to pick us up, some jocks came out of no where and beat the living crap out of us. One of them had a knife."

It was Kurt's turn to hold Blaine's hand in comfort and this time instead of just resting it on top he laced their fingers together and squeezed. He stayed quiet though, letting Blaine tell the story at his own pace.

"That's why my Dad didn't want me to join show choir again. Even with Dalton's zero tolerance, no bullying policy, he didn't want me drawing any unnecessary attention to myself. I spent so many years do just that- doing everything I could just to blend in and not draw any unnecessary attention to myself. My first year at Moon Shadow I decided I wanted to turn my scar, the constant reminder of that horrible night into something beautiful. Carole told me that dragonflies represent living in the moment, but they also symbolize defeat of self created illusions."

"That's beautiful," Kurt said, finally speaking up for the first time since he asked about the tattoo.

"Thanks. I think so too," Blaine replied, a stray tear rolling down his face. "I let that one incident dictate who I was through a huge chunk of my life. This tattoo helps me remember to let go sometimes and to try and live life in the moment. It doesn't always happen that way, but I'm working on it." Blaine said when Kurt untangled their fingers to brush a stray tear from Blaine's cheek. "Like...like right now."

Kurt barely had enough time to allow confusion to play across his face before Blaine's lips were on his, catching him in a gentle kiss. The kiss was short and simple, but warm and solid and like no other kiss that Kurt had ever shared. It wasn't the tentative, but explosive feelings of his first consensual kiss his freshman year of college or the heated sexually charged kisses that he and Jason used to share. The kiss was unhurried and calm and it filled Kurt's belly with an unfamiliar, but extremely welcome warmth that Kurt realized was contentment. The didn't exchange any words after that, but they didn't need to. The air was thick with comfort and Kurt allowed himself to bury further into Blaine's warmth and the two fell asleep soon after with their fingers still twined together. Neither of them knew what the future would hold for the two of them, but for now they were content to leave that for the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Klaine week! It's Klaine week, right? I'm not all that great at navigating Tumblr, but this much I have managed to gather. Thank you for your kind reviews and story alerts. Please feel free to suggest things to happen in the story. I have an outline of the general plot arc, but other than that, I'm pretty open. Alright cool beans guys onward, forward, upward. **

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of someone unzipping the flap of the tent. He blearily opened his eyes and saw Blaine, already dressed, climbing through the opening with two styrofoam cups of what appeared to be coffee. Kurt scooted himself up, still in his sleeping bag as he attempted to flatten his sleep rumpled hair.

"You were still sleeping when I got up so I went and got us coffee," Blaine said softly, handing Kurt one of the cups. "Not exactly Tennessee's finest. I had to get it from the vending machine, but...it's hot," he said shrugging and taking a swig from his own drink.

"I'm sure it's fine," Kurt answered, slowly clearing his head of the last bits of sleep, "thank you."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, idly sipping at their coffees until Blaine finally broke the silence, "so...we should probably talk about what happened, right?"

Kurt looked up suddenly. He knew they would have to bring it up some time, but he wasn't really expecting Blaine to blurt it out first thing in the morning. He was grateful, though, he wanted to enjoy his day with Blaine and having the weight of what had happened lying heavily between them, without it being mentioned, would definitely dampen the mood.

"That's probably sound," Kurt replied, but didn't say anything else, letting Blaine take charge of the situation.

"Let me just make one thing really clear, I don't regret what happened last night—kissing you I mean." Kurt raised his eyebrows at the way Blaine seemed to be reciting pre-written speech, but let him continue, "and I really care about you, but..."

"...but you don't want to be with me? Is that it?" Kurt cut him off, bracing himself for what he thought was sure to be rejection.

"No, no, no, that's not it at all," Blaine said putting his coffee down next to him and taking Kurt's free hand in both of his. "What I'm trying to say is that after about five years of basically being alone, I'm not very good at romance and I don't want to mess this up. Every relationship I've had before, not that there were that many, they burned hot and fast and ended the same way. I...I don't want that to happen with you. Whatever this is," Blaine said pointing between Kurt and himself, "I don't want to miss one second of it. I'm pretty sure that one day we're going to be together for real, but until then I want to spend enormous amounts of time getting to know everything there is to know about you. Sorry if this all sounds crazy."

Kurt stared wide eyed at Blaine, at this man who had in the course of about two weeks taken everything he thought he knew about his life and turned it upside down, a man who had been slowly showing Kurt a side of himself he never knew he had, but a side that Kurt really liked. "It's not crazy," Kurt finally responded. "You know for someone who claims to be bad at romance, that might be the most romantic thing that anyone has ever said to me."

Blaine laughed at that and ran his thumb absentmindedly over Kurt's knuckle, "so you're okay with that? You don't mind taking things really slowly?"

"More than okay. As long as you don't regret kissing me," Kurt teased.

"No way. I will never regret kissing you. It was an epic kiss, one I hope to repeat many times in the relatively near future."

Kurt smiled and nodded happily, "It'll be just like _When Harry Met Sally_, but I get to play Meg Ryan."

"Deal."

0000000000000

"Are you sure you don't mind manning the booth for a bit while I go explore the fair?" Blaine asked.

"For the billionth time, Blaine, it was my idea in the first place. I'll be fine. Go have fun. I know you've been dying to go talk to that whittler for the past three hours."

If it was possible, the Knoxville Country Art Fair was even more crowded than the day before. A spike in the temperature and the impressive sunshine were likely to blame and the park was bustling. Kurt and Blaine barely had time to talk since the booth was busy, but they were content with shy smiles in between costumers and gentle hands on each other's backs when they were squeezing past each other in the small space. Blaine had insisted that Kurt get to explore the day before, while he manned the booth alone, and Kurt was dead set on returning the favor.

"Well, if you're sure." Blaine said, standing up from his stool and making his way around the table, "I won't be long."

Kurt took Blaine's absence as his cue to go into full on salesman mode. As he should have anticipated, given his personality, Blaine was a total pushover when if came to sales. He often knocked the price down if someone seemed to really like it and he was prone to let family's with children have some of his small, clay menageries for free. Kurt was glad that he had such a way with kids and admired his kindness, but Blaine tended to sell his work short so as not to appear pushy or immodest. Since Kurt didn't make any of it he felt free to be as pushy and immodest as possible.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Kurt asked a woman with a salt and pepper bun who was inspecting a delicately painted teapot with a Japanese tea house scene on it.

"Yes it's lovely. I was thinking that my daughter might like it as a house warming present." The woman responded, "is this all yours?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, the artist stepped out for a bit. All of this is an artist by the name of Blaine Anderson."

"And he does the sculpting and the painting?"

"Everything from start to finish, by hand," Kurt boasted. "And you know that teapot has a set of matching cups and dishes for milk and sugar. I bet your daughter would love the whole set."

The woman thought for a moment and looked thoughtfully at the rest of the set that Kurt had brought out to the front. "You know, you're right. I think I take everything."

"That's wonderful! I'll just wrap that up for you." Thinking quickly, Kurt pulled out some tissue paper and one of the legal pads that Blaine kept by the table. "Would you like to put your name on his email list so that he can let you know where he'll be next?"

"Yes, I'd love to. His work is exquisite." The woman jotted down her email address as Kurt wrapped up her new tea set and then she was off with a wave.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes, Kurt's enthusiasm sold three more vases, an entire set of mugs, and had managed to get ten more emails for his impromptu list. Kurt was tidying the table between customers when he saw Blaine coming back towards the booth with two giant ice cream cones and a smile taking over his face.

"I got us ice cream!" he shouted excitedly. "It's finally spring and we can eat ice cream outside!"

"I can see that," Kurt said smiling back indulgently. "What flavors did you get?"

"Well for me I got chocolate and for the beauty running my booth for me I got pistachio."

Kurt blushed a little at the compliment, but quickly recovered. It didn't take much for Kurt to get used to Blaine's flirty manner, now that they had established their mutual affection, "Pistachio's my favorite. How'd you guess."

Blaine looked a little sheepish, "Err...I didn't guess. I uh...overheard you telling Johnny that you and your Dad used to go out for pistachio cones every Sunday during the summer. Sorry...if that's overstepping."

"No, of course not," Kurt said reaching for his ice cream, "I think it's sweet." Blaine's good mood instantly returned and he playfully stole a lick of Kurt's cone.

"Hey, wait a second," Blaine said pausing his snacking, "did you sell that whole tea set, all three of my leaf pressing vases, and the firework mugs? Kurt, I was only gone for twenty minutes!"

"Yup," Kurt said with an emphasis on the 'P' sound. "Oh and I started making this." Kurt pushed the email list towards Blaine."

"And what might 'this' be?"

"It's an email list, silly. Frankly, I don't understand how you've made it this far without one. How do you expect your adoring fans to know where you're going to be peddling your wares?"

"I guess I never really thought about it..."

"Blaine, can I be really honest with you, because it comes from a place of caring? You're amazing. You're art is breathtaking, but your sales could use a little work," Kurt said putting it mildly. "That's why you need someone who can manage your online newsletter and come with you to fairs to make the hard sells."

Blaine gave Kurt an amused smile, "any who do you suppose I get for such a job?"

"Me, of course!" Kurt exclaimed, but then backed down a bit. "I mean only if you want to. I don't want to step on your toes."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's change in demeanor, "Now who's being silly? I would be honored to have you as my manager. I was serious when I said I wanted to know everything there is to know about you. I'll take any excuse to spend more time with you and you can clearly get the job done," Blaine said gesturing to the severely diminished stock pile of pottery."

"Great, this will be so much fun," Kurt said, clapping his hand in the way that Blaine had come to associate with excitement on the other man's part. "I don't want to change your style. I love how much of a softy you can be, but I won't be afraid to brag about how amazing you are. Now there are two hours left until closing, let's get rid of the rest of this, shall we?"

0000000000000

Kurt and Blaine spent the car ride home continuing their question game from the night before and singing along to Blaine's iPod. They stayed on basically neutral subjects since they had both had enough intense conversations for one weekend, but it was nice to learn more details about each other's lives. Kurt leaned that Blaine's favorite ice cream was anything chocolate, but that he had a particular soft spot for Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. Blaine learned that in his senior year college Kurt and his three housemates had wallpapered an entire wall with magazine cutouts of hot men. They had dubbed it the "Sexy Wall" and left it up when they moved out to be appreciated by the next tenants.

They returned back to Moon Shadow in time for Kurt to have his turn picking for movie night and the two Freed's, Kurt, and Blaine settled down in the living room to watch _Some Like it Hot._

"I haven't seen this one in ages!" Carole exclaimed when Kurt showed her his pick. "It's one of my favorites!"

"Of course," Kurt replied, sitting next to Blaine on one of the couches. "Who can resist Tony Curtis?"

"I've actually never seen it," Blaine admitted.

"Well, nobody's perfect," Johnny said, reciting the famous final line of the movie.

The movie was hilarious, but Kurt was exhausted from the weekend away and allowed himself to be lulled asleep by the familiar lines. By the end his legs were curled up beneath him and his head was lying on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well we're going to head up to bed," Johnny said pulling Carole up off the couch by the hand, "You okay getting him back to bed?"

"We'll be fine," Blaine said quietly, so as not to wake Kurt.

"I'm sure you will," Carole said winking over her shoulder and following Johnny up the stairs.

"Wake up sleepy head," Blaine whispered as he shook Kurt awake. "It's time to go to sleep. You have to get up for school tomorrow."

Kurt's eyes blinked open slowly, a tiny, tired frown gracing his lips, "The movie's over?" he asked, voice still thick with sleep.

"Yup, you fell asleep about an hour in."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to," Kurt said stretching his arms above his head and yawning.

"No need to apologize," Blaine said. "Now let me walk you to Earth Shag."

0000000000000

There was a slightly awkward moment at the door of Kurt's hut when the two were about to part for the first time that weekend, but it was broken by Kurt pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kurt, for this weekend. I had a really amazing time." Blaine said when they finally broke the hug.

"I did too," Kurt said, deciding to repeat Zippy's words from earlier in the week. "I really think this is the start of something great."


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick update today, but I figured short chapter is better than no chapter, right? Figure about a week more of Blaine being an enigma and then during my spring break when I get the chance to write a lot we'll get to the real juicy stuff. Someone asked me if this was going to be an angsy fic. The short answer to that is basically, no. There will be conflict as any even remotely enjoyable story does, but generally I like to keep things fairly light in my fiction...politics is a dark enough subject to keep me occupied on that front. Also, I'm happy to answer any other questions you have. I'll shut up now...**

"So you...kissed him in the tent huh," Zippy said to Blaine after he finished telling her the story of his weekend, trying to hide her smile behind the Mug of cider she was drinking. After school that Monday Blaine had practically dragged Zippy back to her house to confer about everything that had happened.

"Go ahead. Say it," Blaine groaned. "I know you're dying to."

Zippy smiled indulgently, "Blaine you know I couldn't be happier for the two of you, but you have to admit, it's very...Brokeback."

Blaine dropped his forehead onto Zippy's kitchen table, but let out a laugh, "Alright, I'll admit I had that comment coming, but it just...the moment it seemed right."

Zippy put her mug down and covered Blaine's hand with her own. "All kidding aside Blaine, I have known you for three years now and I can honestly say I don't know anyone who deserves to fall in love more than you do. I'm really happy for you."

Blaine smiled, "Thanks Zip, but I don't want to get ahead of myself. We agreed to take things slowly. I'm just glad he feels even slightly the same way."

The two fell into a companionable silence while they sipped at their drinks, but it was broken by Blaine a minute later, "Oh and there's something else," Zippy raised her eyebrows as a sign to continue, "he offered to be my manager.- you know get the word out about my pottery and go with me to the fairs to help me sell. He's really good at it and as you know I..."

"Have the sales technique of a bunch of grapes?" Zippy cut him off.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, flicking a bit of granola from the bowl in front of him at Zippy's face. "I was going to say 'could use a little help,' but aside from that I think it will be a good opportunity for us to keep having alone time. It's much easier to talk away from Moon Shadow when we're on our own."

"You still haven't told him how you ended up here though, right—about Jeremiah, your parents?"

Blaine sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, "Not yet. It's not that I don't want him to know it's just..." Blaine struggled to find the right words, "...we pretty much fell asleep right after I kissed him and I didn't want to ruin the whole weekend regaling him with tales from Blaine Anderson's deep dark past."

"But you're going to tell him right?" Zippy said, giving him a pointed look. "Soon?"

"Yes," Blaine said steadily. "I want to tell him. It just needs to be the right...time."

There conversation was interrupted when Zippy's boyfriend Simon walked through the front door. Simon was an environmental policy professor at the University of Tennessee, Nashville campus. He and Zippy had been happily together for about seven years. They had a commitment ceremony on the commune about two years ago, but weren't particularly bothered about actually getting married. Simon always said he 'wouldn't use an white people only bathroom so he wouldn't have a straight people only marriage.'

"Hey, y'all, I'm home!" Simon shouted out from the foyer. Unlike Zippy, Simon was born and raised in Tennessee and had a spectacular drawl to show for it.

"In here!" Zippy called from the kitchen. "Blaine's here for a visit."

Simon walked into the room dropped a kissed to Zippy's forehead and sat down at the table, "Nice to see you, man. It's been a while. This one always seems to visit you on the Freed homestead you should come by more often. Maybe you can bring the new kid over for dinner some time. Zippy's been talking my ear off about how great he is."

"Oh yes you must!" shouted Zippy a the suggestion. "That's an awesome idea."

"I'm just full of them," Simon winked and popped a handful from the bowl of granola into his mouth. "One of which is that I should make sweet potato fries tonight. What to you think, Zip?"

"Sounds good to me. We can have them with some of the spicy lentil soup we froze last week. Do you want to stay for dinner, Blaine?"

"That sounds great, but I really should get going. I told Carole I'd help her out with some paperwork tonight, but raincheck definitely and I'll bring Kurt next time." Zippy beamed at that and stood to give Blaine a hug goodbye.

0000000000000

When he was done with his classes for the day Kurt decided to send out the first of Blaine's newsletters. When he came down for morning chores, Blaine had given him a list of upcoming events with a sweet smile of gratitude.

_Dear Valued Friends and Customers,_

_Spring has sprung and that means that Anderson Pottery has many exciting events coming up that we hope you will be able to join us for. We'll keep you posted as they come up, but most pressingly I'd like to tell you that Blaine will be selling some work at the Chattanooga Botanical Gardens Art Fair this Saturday, March 10, from opening until closing time. Please see the attached flyer for directions and details. Hope you see you soon._

_All good wishes,_

_Kurt Hummel_

_Manager, Anderson Pottery_

Feeling excited about his new job and still on cloud nine from the weekend, Kurt made his way down from the office whistling loudly to himself.

"Careful or you'll float away," Carole said coming out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Oh, Carole I didn't know you were here," Kurt said blushing a bit at his antics, "Sorry if I was bothering you. I can stop whistling if you want."

"Never apologize for a good mood, my dear. I love seeing my boys happy." Carole sat down on the couch and gestured for Kurt to do the same. "Your mood doesn't happen to be due to a certain curly headed beauty does it?"

Kurt's blush deepened, "Am I really that obvious?"

Carole gave him a pointed, but not unkind look, "I don't know what happened between you two this weekend, but like I said you two are as good as family to me and a mother knows. It's a gift," she said tapping a finger against the side of her head.

"Can I tell you a secret, Carole?" she nodded for him to continue. "I never really knew what people were going on about when they were falling in love. I've had boyfriends before, of course, but none of them made me feel the way movies and books said you're supposed to. I think...I think Blaine could be the one to change all of that."

Carole's smile became impossibly wider, "and that, my dear, is the greatest gift of all."

**A/N Papa Hummel was so right...something went down in that tent.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Didn't think I would get around to posting today, but it's Kurt and Blaine's anniversary so here, have some fluff.**

Kurt buzzed around the kitchen, happily chopping up fruit and making sandwiches and packing them up in a small basket. It was Thursday and Zippy had taken the students on an all day science field trip to a farm down the road, leaving Kurt an entire day to himself. He had spent the morning practicing piano and getting ahead on lesson plans and when his stomach started rumbling at around eleven thirty he decided to put together a picnic to surprise Blaine up in his studio. It had been a nice, fairly quiet few days, but since their time in Knoxville, the pair hadn't really had any alone time. Kurt was busy with his students and Blaine was busy trying to finish some pieces to re stock before their trip to Chattanooga that weekend. Despite their lack of time together, every night Blaine would walk Kurt back to his hut and give him a bone crushing hug before parting for the night. Johnny kept reminding Blaine to look for the extra headlamp so Kurt could get back on his own, but he had a feeling that Blaine was forgetting on purpose and Kurt wasn't about to argue.

It was time for Kia's afternoon walk so he whistled for her when he set out on the hike to Blaine's studio, tossing her a small dog treat for good measure. Kurt had always been more of a cat person and could often be found snuggling with Moonshine or Selva by the fire, but he had to admit that the chocolate lab had managed to wiggle a place into his heart over the past few weeks.

It was nice out that day. The mild frost of winter had almost completely receded and it was a pleasant 65 degrees so Kurt was able to wear a pair of light weight khakis rolled to capri length and an Ithaca t-shirt from his college days. As he walked, Kurt let his mind wander to how rapidly his life had been changing recently. He went from being practically alone in a brand new city to having a family of sorts. A year ago, heck, a month ago the thought of sleeping in a hut every night would have seemed absurd to him, but here he was, every night, happily snuggled up in his cocoon of blankets and gazing at the stars though his moon roof until he fell asleep.

Most importantly though was that even in this short amount of time, kurt felt his world view shifting to one of optimism. In general, Kurt had had a pretty happy life. He had a wonderful family that loved him. He got a great education at an amazing University and he had a degree in something he loved. Despite all this Kurt had a bad habit of assuming the worst. He had his troubled times too, he was bullied badly throughout his high school career and his last relationship had left him homeless. The fact of the matter was that sometimes, life sucks and before coming to Moon Shadow he had a hard time seeing past that.

He found an old fortune (from a fortune cookie) earlier that day that said. "perpetual optimism is a force multiplier." He couldn't really remember what made him keep it at the time, but he found, that especially in relationship to this experience, it resonated with him. When you really look at all of the things that are going on in the world, it can get really overwhelming and frankly, downright gloomy. This fact might make an intentional community that's attempting a sort of idyllic political structure a sort of sad, downtrodden place, but it's quite the opposite. They keep pushing forward and pushing for a better future and most importantly keep hoping that their perpetual optimism will be a force multiplier. That the government and the people will start understanding that we need to re-evaluate the way we live in a big way. Kurt couldn't help but feel like this attitude was really rubbing off on him, too.

Then, there was Blaine. Sweet, charming, loveable Blaine who had stolen his heart from the first mind blowing smile. When Kurt was in high school, he would have killed for a guy like Blaine—kind, caring, and interested in the slow thrill of romance, but Kurt wasn't in high school anymore. In college he had let himself fall for the moody musician. He and Jason had hooked up at a party when they were both tipsy and things had just sort of stuck, but Blaine was here now and in so many ways he was his own personal teenage dream, just what he needed.

Kurt had planned to sneak up behind Blaine and surprise him, but as he should have anticipated, an overly excited Kia gave him away quickly.

"Hey girl," Blaine cooed, pausing his work and scratching the dog under her chin, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought we'd take a walk and visit you for lunch," Kurt answered from the doorway.

There was that thousand watt smile again pointed directly at Kurt, so bright he could hardly stand it. "I brought some fruit and sandwiches. I thought you might be hungry," Kurt said lifting up his picnic basket.

"You thought right," Blaine said standing and taking the basket from Kurt's hands while dragging his boom box towards to door so that they could listen to music while outside, "I was just about to go down and grab a bite, but this is much better."

Blaine got them settled outside on the blanket that he kept in his studio and laid out the food that Kurt had packed for them. The Avett Brothers were playing softly in the background from the boom box. "I figured I'd play some today. The Bannaroo line up was just announced and they'll be playing this year."

"Bannaroo?" Kurt asked, cocking his head to the side and taking a bite of his cheese sandwich. Some of the people that lived on Moon Shadow were trying to start a dairy on the property. Lots of trial and error had left them a surplus of delicious cheddar.

"Yeah!" Blaine practically yelled, "It's this huge music festival in Tennessee. Every year they give me a booth for my pottery it's one of my favorite times of year. As my manager, you'll of course be there free of charge."

Kurt couldn't help, but smile at Blaine's enthusiasm. "That sounds amazing. I've never heard of them before, but I like them. You'll have to give me the low down on all the bands before we go."

Blaine agreed happily and continued munching away on his sandwich. "So Ithaca, huh, that's a great school. Is that your alma mater?"

Kurt could kick himself. He might as well start on a list now of all the absurdly simple details about his life that Blaine didn't know yet, but that could wait, Blaine was waiting for a response, "Yeah. I originally went for their theater program, but I found that music education spoke to me more."

"Well you're certainly good at it," Blaine complimented. "I can't help, but wonder though, you're from Ohio. You went to school in New York. How did you end up in Tennessee of all places?" Blaine asked putting his tupperware away, drawing his knees up, and resting his chin on them, giving his full attention to Kurt.

"Honestly, I followed my college boyfriend to Nashville. He had his heart set on being a folk singer and this was the place to do it. When he got signed to a label they wanted him to stay in the closet. I wasn't willing to be someones dirty little secret," Kurt sighed deeply. "He broke my heart. Left me alone in a strange city, but maybe he did me a favor. Without him I would have never found this place. I would have never found you."

Blaine smiled at that, "come here," Blaine said, gesturing for Kurt to snuggle into his side. Kurt tucked his head under Blaine's chin and allowed himself to melt into his embrace. Blaine began to whisper in his ear, "anyone who would give you up for a recording contract is a fool. You have to know that. I hate that he hurt you, but I'm grateful because it gives me the chance to be the one to do right by you. Kurt, I promise, no matter what ends up happening between us I'll do everything I can to be make sure you're never hurt like that again."

Kurt looked up and gave Blaine a slightly watery smile and dared to give him a gentle kiss on his cheek. They hadn't kissed again since the weekend, but neither of them minded waiting. They knew that when they're relationship got to that point, it would be worth it. "I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that." Kurt took Blaine's hand off of his knee and twined it with his own. The two sat in happy silence for a while. Enjoying the spring breeze and each other's warmth. Neither of them realized that they both shared the same thought: "I could definitely get used to this."


	15. Chapter 15

**Real fact about Amanda, Manifesto by Roxy Music was the first album I bought with my own money. I basically threw up from excitement during that part in The First Time. Also, let's play 'spot the Mighty Boosh reference.'**

"Gloomy racket! Are you kidding me? This is Roxy Music. Bryan Ferry practically invented music. It was all just tuning up before then." Blaine said giving Kurt his best side-eyed affronted look. They were in the car on the way to Chattanooga and Blaine had taken control of the music this time.

"Okay, got it. Never insult strange 70s pre-glam rock in front of you again. How could I have been so careless?" Kurt teased. "Last weekend we were singing along to show tunes. I didn't know your tastes were so all over the place. I want to see what else you have on here," he said picking up Blaine's ipod to scroll through.

"Look away, but I don't want to be expected to account for any of the more embarrassing..."

"Katy Perry, Blaine—really?" Kurt cut him off before he could finish.

"She's nostalgic," Blaine defended, " and beside, you have to admit, she did some really awesome girl power numbers in 2012 after she broke up with Russell Brand. They inspired me."

Kurt decided not to point out the obvious and let Blaine's last comment go. "You seem more excitable than usual this morning. What gives? You've been bouncing off the walls from the minute we left Moon Shadow."

Blaine smiled sheepishly and tightened his grip on the wheel. "This is the first time in a while I've been able to go back to Chattanooga. I haven't been to this festival before and even though I don't have the best memories from growing up here, I do miss some of my old haunts, even if the people elave something to be desired."

Kurt hummed in understanding. What exactly happened to make Blaine leave Chattanooga, was one of the few remaining mysteries between the two of them and Kurt was determined not to push so he quickly steered the conversation away from the topic. "So I saw some of the new stuff you made this week. It's really nice. Some of it was really different than the pieces you made before. I've never seen you use some many cool colors. You're usually more into oranges and reds and golds."

"When I first learned how to make glazes, I learned how to make the warm colors," Blaine began to explain. "Those were the colors Nana preferred to make so I followed in her footsteps. I've only recently been experimenting with blues and greens. It's just a different set of chemicals, but old habits, I guess."

"I didn't know you made your own glazes, too. That's going on the website!"

"Sounds good." Blaine said absentmindedly turning down the path to the fair, "Wait, what website?"

"You just wait," Kurt responded, Patting his hand on the wheel and tacitly refusing to say any more about it.

0000000000000

The fair in Chattanooga wasn't as crowded as the one in Knoxville, but there were fewer art merchants there, since crafts weren't the sole focus of the event. It was also a fundraiser for the Arboretum and Nature Center so among the families that were in attendance just to have a good time, there were a few high rollers and trustees from the Gardens. They stuck out fairly easily because many of them were wearing suits, even given the warm weather. Kurt hoped to make a few big sales to patrons that he assumed could afford it.

Blaine's pottery was selling well, but it was fairly quiet so Blaine excused himself to get the two of them lunch at around one, leaving Kurt to man the booth alone.

"Blaine Anderson Pottery, huh," a voice came from behind, as Kurt was rummaging in his bag for more sunscreen.

Kurt quickly abandoned his search and popped up to help the customer "Yep, my name's Kurt. Is there anything I can help you find today?"

"I'm not sure. The work is exquisite though, how long as he been sculpting?" the man asked.

"I think for about five years. Ever since he moved down the Nashville," Kurt answered cheerily, in full on salesman mode.

"Hmmm...and he does all the work himself?" he asked. "Is any of it yours?"

Kurt laughed lightly, "Nah, I'm a music teacher. I don't know anything about pottery. I'm just...a friend—um...his manager actually."

The man raised his eyebrows, "I see...well as I said the work is impressive. I'm just not sure you have what I'm looking for here," the man was thoroughly looking through the entire collection, taking a long time inspecting each piece.

"You seem to be a great appreciator of art," Kurt complimented, still trying to make a sale. "Are you a collector, because Blaine has some lovely decorative platters I could take out for you?"

The man seemed to take a moment to think on it and Kurt took the opportunity to look at him properly. He was young, probably about the same age as Kurt. He was slender and Asian and was dressed smartly in well tailored khakis, a pale yellow shirt, and a blue blazer. Finally he spoke up, "No nothing like that. I was just wondering, I don't supposed you guys take any commissions? I might be looking for a piece to be made for my fiance as an engagement present, but I want it to be custom."

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, "Well, I know Blaine does some commissions for people in the Nashville area where he's based, but I'm not sure if he would be willing to expand. I'd have to ask him. He's out getting lunch right now."

The man looked slightly disappointed, but schooled his features quickly in a grin, "No matter. I'll just leave my card and you let me know?"

"That would work fine. You can also put your name on our email list," Kurt said, pointing to the yellow legal pad that already had quite a few names on it.

As the man wrote his email down, Kurt looked at the name of the card.

**Wesley Montgomery, Attorney at Law**

"Well, Mr. Montgomery, it was nice speaking with you and I hope that we can be of service to you." Kurt said putting out his hand for a shake.

"Please, it's just Wes, but yes, I hope so, too."

0000000000000

It was another ten minutes until Blaine returned with two falafel sandwiches and a lemonade that they could share. Kurt had managed to sell another bird feeder in that time.

"Any luck while I was gone, Mr. Manager," Blaine asked, squeezing Kurt's shoulder as he walked passed and setting his lunch down in front of him.

"A bit, I sold a few mugs and a bird feeder," Kurt took a dainty bite from his sandwich and caught a bit of yogurt sauce, that threatened to drip down his chin, with his tongue. "Oh and some guy came and asked if he could order a custom piece. I told him I wasn't sure because I didn't know if you were going to start shipping out to a greater area."

"Hmmm...I don't know. What do you think I should do?"

"I mean, it's up to you, but I think it could be a great opportunity. The guy seemed like he could spare a few dollars," Kurt said once again struggling to keep his face free of sauce.

"Did you happen to find out what kind of piece he was looking for?" Blaine asked, laughing at Kurt's antics and finally handing over a wad of napkins to help him get his sandwich under control.

"He didn't say," Kurt said taking the napkins gratefully and giving him a playful glare for holding out on him, "but his card says 'Wesley Montgomery, Attorney at Law,' so I'm imagining something pretty fancy," Kurt said, adopting a posh British accent and waving the card in front of Blaine's face with his pinky out, dramatically.

Blaine suddenly dropped his falafel back onto the table and snatched the card roughly from Kurt's hand, "What did you say his name was?" Blaine's eyes frantically scanned the business card and his face paled, "That's what I thought you said," he answered for Kurt, slumping back into his chair with a mildly trouble expression on his face. "I think...I think that we've sold enough for today. I think we should leave. I'd like to leave now."

His tone left absolutely no room for argument. Blaine started methodically packing up all his pottery and promotional materials without another word. He was muttering under his breath, but it was inaudible and he barely spared a glance to Kurt, who was standing slightly back, mouth agape at Blaine's sudden mood swing. He stayed silent until Blaine was done packing in record time and was making his way quickly back to the van.

Kurt rushed behind him, "Blaine..." Kurt tried calling out to him.

"Not right now, Kurt. Let's just go," Blaine bit back, without slowing his pace.

"Blaine, please..."

"I said, not right now, Kurt. We'll talk about this later." Kurt stayed quiet for the rest of the half walk half jog back to the car and only spoke up again when Blaine had finished putting his case of goods in the trunk and was rounding on the drivers side of the car.

It was Kurt's turn to be in charge now. Adopting his most authoritative voice he shouted out, "Stop. Give me the keys. You don't have to talk to me, Blaine, but you are not driving in this condition, so don't even think about it."

Blaine froze at Kurt's tone and handed him the keys, still not meeting his eye, and went to the other side of the car. They drove in silence for about twenty minutes. Kurt turned on NPR for background noise and Blaine stared determinedly out the passenger side window. Blaine didn't say a word until Kurt had pulled into a road side diner, parked, and turned off the ignition. "Kurt—I'm sorry. I...I shouldn't have yelled at you. You didn't do anything wrong..."

"Blaine," Kurt cut him off, "I know there is some stuff about your past that you may or not be ready to share with me yet and that's okay, but if this...whatever 'this' is, is going to work, you're going to either have to tell me or be better at controlling it when you're reminded of the hard things. I'm here for you, Blaine. I'm on your side, but in order for me to be fully in your corner, you're going to have to let me into it at some point," Kurt unbuckled his seatbelt and reached into the back for his wallet. "I'm going to go inside and get us some lunch because we didn't get to finish back at the fair. When I get back to the car I want you to tell me how you want us to proceed," and without another word Kurt was out of the car and in the restaurant.

As Kurt's figure receded into the distance, Blaine sunk further into the seat. Not only was he faced with being sucked back into his old world, but now Kurt was mad at him. Kurt, beautiful Kurt, who was the first thing in his life since he got to Nashville that he thought could unequivocally convince him that running away the way he did wasn't a mistake. He was being so sweet and so patient and what had Blaine done? He had thrown it back in his face. He knew what he had to do. Blaine undid his seatbelt as well and followed Kurt into the restaurant. On his way in, he almost bumped head long into Kurt, who was carrying two plastic containers of salad.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, eyes pleading. "Can we...can we go for a walk? I have a few things I'd really like you to know about me."


	16. Chapter 16

**Very small amount of strong language in this chapter.**

Kurt nodded and walked out to put their lunch in the backseat of the car for safe keeping and they began to walk down the road by the diner. Blaine took it as a good sign that Kurt allowed him to twine their fingers together and that action alone gave Blaine the courage to take a deep breath and start speaking.

"You already know the story of how I ended up at Dalton in the first place," Kurt nodded, but kept silent and waited for Blaine to continue. "Well, when I got there I was expected to keep my head down. My parents, especially my Dad, were afraid that if I didn't keep a low profile, I would just be asking for something like what had happened at the dance to happen again. I was to go to school, get good grades, and I was to keep out of trouble. Number one on the list of things not to do was most definitely have a boyfriend."

Kurt glanced at Blaine uneasily, having a sneaking suspicion he knew the direction this story was headed, but he dutifully stayed silent and let Blaine continue. "It was easy at first. I was shy and skittish and all of my energy was focused on my new found love of art and getting into a good school so I could eventually get out of Chattanooga. I almost made it entirely through high school as my parents ideal son, well as ideal as I could be given my sexual orientation. All of that changed when I met Jeremiah at the mall one afternoon in April of my senior year. He was older, more experienced, and I fell for him, hard,"

Blaine stopped speaking for a moment to collect his thoughts and then continued. "In my young mind we had the most perfect romance. We were secret, star-crossed lovers who could only see each other in secret. He was so charming that I failed to see any of his rather obvious flaws now that I look back on it. The only people who knew about us were my two best friends, Wes, who you met today and David. We were together for about three months and to my teenaged brain that seemed like an eternity. The plan was that the night of my graduation we would run off together and live our dream life."

Kurt couldn't keep it in any longer. He squeezed Blaine's hand causing him to stop walking, to turn, and to face Kurt. Kurt ran a soothing hand up and down Blaine's arm, all traces of his earlier anger gone, "so what happened then?"

"Everything started to unravel the day of graduation. Wes and David panicked. No matter how strained my relationship was with my parents, they knew running away was a terrible idea. They tried for weeks to talk me out of it, but I was stubborn, so they called my parents the morning of graduation, hoping they would at least lock me in my room until I saw reason."

Kurt pulled Blaine along so they could both sit on a nearby bench, "My Dad saw red. He saw it as me being ungrateful for the protection they'd given me by sending me to Dalton and insisted that I was lucky they never kicked me out for being a fag..."

"Don't you dare call yourself that Blaine Anderson," Kurt cut him off before Blaine could go any further."

Blaine sighed and nodded his agreement, "The point is, that me seeing someone behind his back for months made him way more upset than the fact that I was planning to run away. He basically said good riddance and kicked me out."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said putting his arms around the other man and nudging him to lay his head on his shoulder. "How can he call him himself a father. His own son!" Kurt mutter fiercely almost to himself as an extreme feeling of protectiveness over Blaine surged through him.

The warmth of Kurt's body next to his and the feeling of care gave Blaine the strength the finish the story. "At the time it didn't seem like such a big deal to me. I was ready to pick up and leave anyway and I wasn't planning on looking back. This way I didn't even have to feel guilty about it. I gathered all of my stuff that I had already packed, and set out for Jeremiah's apartment," Blaine took one more steadying breath. "When I got there I found Jeremiah in bed with another guy. He claimed that he'd never been serious about our plans and that he wasn't going to shack up with some kid."

Blaine picked his head up off of Kurt's shoulder so he could look him in the eye. "That's when I ran. I used my father's credit card one last time to get a bus ticket to Nashville. For about three weeks I made enough money selling caricature drawings in the park, to tourists. One afternoon, Carole and Nana saw me and and liked me drawings. Nana offered to take me on as an apprentice and the rest, as they say, is history. Seeing that business card today was the closest I've come to seeing or hearing from anyone in my old life for about five years. I've been in Chattanooga for fairs a few times, but I'd never run into anyone before."

After he was done speaking Blaine allowed himself to settle back down into Kurt's side. They both stayed silent for a bit letting the story sink in until Blaine spoke up again, "I know. I'm a coward. I'll understand if after how I treated you today and hearing about all this you don't want to continue on the path we've been on recently. I won't be mad. I'll be deeply, deeply sad, but I'll respect your decision."

Blaine wasn't sure how he was expecting Kurt to react to that statement, but he certainly did not anticipate that Kurt would lift up his chin and plant a searing kiss onto his lips. Blaine had barely had time to react when Kurt was pulling away, and chuckling when Blaine tried to chase his lips into more kisses. "You're an idiot, Blaine Anderson," Blaine blanched at the comment, but was quickly ameliorated when Kurt continued, "if you think that story is going to make me stop wanting to be with you. You told me last week that you wanted to know everything about me and that goes both ways. This has obviously been eating away at you for a long time and I'm going to do everything in my power to help you feel peace. You promised me to other day that you'll do everything you can to make sure I don't get hurt again and I plan to do the same for you. Do I think that running away was the best thing to do? Honestly, I'm not sure, but we all make mistakes, especially when we're young and..." Kurt paused and gave Blaine another short, soft kiss, "it led you here. It led you to me."


	17. Chapter 17

**Erm...this wasn't meant to happen, but midterms are kicking my butt and I wanted a break from it all. The bad news is that given my exams I probably won't be able to update again until Friday. The good news is that I will take spring break as an opportunity to write like crazy. Enjoy this little ball of fluff.**

Kurt woke up a little later than usual the next morning and decided to stay in Earth Shag for a while to do some reading. He hadn't had much alone time since moving to Moon Shadow and he wanted to unwind a bit. As intense as the events of the day before had been, there seemed to be a huge weight lifted off of Blaine's shoulders and the palpable unsaid between the two of them had all, but disappeared. They shared a calm car ride home and parted, as usual at Kurt's hut, this time with Blaine planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

They both knew that they would have to deal with everything eventually. Now that Wes knew where Blaine had been living, it was unlikely that it would be the last he heard from his past friends. It was only a matter of time before Wes tried to contact him again, but the two were content to celebrate their personal relationship triumph in peace.

Kurt had been reading for about two hours when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in!" Kurt called. A mop of dark curls followed by the rest of Blaine poked it's way out from behind the door to reveal a wooden tray piled high with breakfast food.

"I wanted to apologize again for the way I behaved yesterday at the fair and to thank you for listening and being so understanding. I made you breakfast," Blaine said setting the tray down in Kurt's lap and backing away a bit.

Kurt broke into a smile, "Blaine, you know you didn't have to thank me, but this is very sweet." Kurt looked hungrily at the bowl of granola and the scrambled eggs and Blaine began backing shyly out of Kurt's room. The two had gotten close over the past few weeks, of course, but Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was ready to share his most private space yet. He was stopped, however, when Kurt spoke up, "Aren't you going to stay and eat with me? There's plenty for the both of us," Kurt said patting the spot next to him on the bed and looking up at Blaine, sweetly.

Blaine grinned widely and sat down, snuggling into Kurt's side. This was one of the things Kurt liked best about Blaine He could be shy and reserved, but at the same time he was so easy with his affection. Jason hadn't been a bad boyfriend and they had their fair share of physical intimacy, but he wasn't a cuddler, always complaining that he was too hot after sex and at night before they went to bed. Kurt had forgotten how nice it felt to have another man pressed warmly at his side, wrapping Kurt up in warmth and the delicious scent that was uniquely Blaine.

Kurt scooped a spoonful of granola and yogurt and tasted it, "Mmmmm...this is so good! Did you make it yourself?"

Blaine nodded, "I got up early this morning to cook," he said, blushing slightly, but accepting the spoonful that Kurt brought to his lips. The two sat quietly taking turns with the spoon and giggling when either one would miss the mark and get yogurt on their face.

"You have some right here, still," Blaine said after they had finished and set the tray aside on Kurt's night stand. Blaine reached out to brush the bit of yogurt away from the corner of Kurt's mouth with the pad of his thumb. "All gone now," Blaine whispered, his face so close to Kurt's that he could feel Blaine's breath against his lips. Before Kurt could register what was happening, Blaine was kissing him. Not the warm dry kiss of that first night in the tent or the simple reassuring kisses of the day before, but a long, languid insistent kiss that left Kurt's head swimming.

They pulled away only when air was absolutely necessary and panted together, catching their breath and moving in for more kisses. Kurt's hands found their way into Blaine's curls and Blaine's hand was rubbing gently in broad strokes up and down Kurt's back.

They hadn't progressed much in their physical intimacy over the past few weeks, but it seemed as if all of the waiting and pent up energy was determined to come out at once as they made out like teenagers on top of Kurt's comforter. The feeling was nothing short of heady. Blaine had trusted him yesterday with the deepest and darkest part of his past and now they were beginning to trust each other with their bodies as well.

After what could have been minutes or a hours for all Kurt of Blaine knew they finally wrenched their lips apart and laid down panting on either side of the bed. Blaine had a spectacular case of sex hair and Kurt was sporting a fresh hickey on his collar bone.

"We should...we should cool off," Kurt said between heavy breaths.

"Yeah...that's probably a good idea," Blaine agreed, even though his voice was heavy with reluctance. After a few minutes they had both calmed down a bit and Blaine rolled himself so that he could once again tuck himself into Kurt's side, "It's been a long time since I've done anything like that. That was amazing, Kurt," Blaine paused and took a second to think. "I want to take you out next weekend, like on a real date."

Kurt nodded into Blaine's hair, "I'd really like that." With that ,the two allowed themselves to drift off, warm and full of breakfast, into a mid morning nap.


	18. Chapter 18

**I lied. I managed to do my work in a timely enough fashion that I could also write this. Pretty pumped to bask in the wonder that is spring break tomorrow. I, like Blaine, have never seen or read _Twilight_, but I'm can understand the appeal. Whatever makes you happy, right?**

When Kurt woke up about an hour later, it was to two caramel orbs staring inches away from his face. Sleepy blue met wide eyed brown for a few moments before Kurt broke the silence, "Jeez Blaine, twilight much," Kurt said playfully, rolling them over so they were laying side by side facing each other. "How long have you been staring at me while I sleep?"

Blaine blushed a little, "Only a few minutes. I was just waiting for you to wake up. You're very nice when you're asleep. You don't sass me nearly as much," Blaine laughed trying to avoid Kurt's playful shove, "and anyway, I've never even seen Twilight or read them for that matter. I don't really know what you mean."

Kurt's eyes got wide in what Blaine was sort of hoping was mock horror, but he couldn't be sure. "You mean to tell me that as a red blooded homosexual youth of a certain era you never succumbed to the wonders that are half naked man-wolves?" Blaine blinked back at him, not sure how to respond and made useless grabby hands at Kurt as he got himself out of bed and rummaged through what appeared to be his pajama drawer. He emerged with a triumphant look on his face clutching a ratty, faded old tshirt, that Blaine assumed was only ever used for sleeping at this point, but Kurt was grinning manically back at him.

"Team Jacob?" Blaine questioned, eyebrows raised to his hair line. He hadn't been all that tuned into the Twilight crazy, but he did live on this earth so he understood the meaning behind the shirt. "So you were a Taylor Lautner fan boy, then?"

Kurt stuck his nose in the air with an exaggerated huff, "I was not just a fan boy!" Kurt said shoving the shirt back into his drawer and crawling back into the bed. "There was a solid four month period during my senior year of high school where I was absolutely certain that I would lose my virginity to him in a dewy meadow. You know, before he gets fat."

"Of course," Blaine answered indulgently, combing his fingers through Kurt's messy hair, "and how did that work out?"

"Unfortunately that honor went to Danny Martin my freshman year of college. He was my across the hall neighbor. We did it in his extra long twin while his room mate was at chemistry lab. Taylor doesn't know what he's been missing."

Blaine laughed and assured Kurt that Taylor Lautner didn't deserve him anyway. "So what do you want to do, now?" Kurt asked reluctantly sitting himself up and stretching his arms above his head, "We can't just sit around here all day like a couple of lazy bones."

Blaine got a mischievous glint in his eye and reached down to the side of the bed to pick up a satchel that Kurt hadn't noticed he'd brought in. He pulled out a pair of swimming trunks, "It's a scorcher today. I thought maybe we could go swimming."

"That sounds like fun Blaine, but I don't have a bathing suit and as pleased as I am at the progression of our relationship, I'm not quite ready to skinny dip in the middle of the day," Kurt joked.

"So at night would be fine?" Blaine quipped and once again failed to avoid Kurt's swat on the shoulder, "I thought you might say that," he said pulling another set of trunks out of his bag. "You can borrow these, goof ball. Now get changed and meet me back down by the main house so I can take you to the reservoir."

"Okay, okay fine, I'll be right down." Blaine cheered lightly, pulled himself out of bed, leaned down to give Kurt one last kiss on the cheek, and headed back to his own hut to get ready.

0000000000

Kurt was a little nervous on his walk back to the house and he found himself lamenting, surprisingly for the first time, that he didn't have a full length mirror in Earth Shag. He had long since abandoned his high school habit of hiding what he perceived as a too skinny torso and pear hips behind countless layers. He had filled out pretty nicely with age if he did say so himself and baring is all as Claude in his college production of _Hair _had pretty much rid him of the last of his inhibitions. The aforementioned torso, however, had not seen the light of day in about a year and this was _Blaine_, tanned and toned Blaine, he was meeting in a few seconds.

He was broken of his thoughts of the man when he came up to the house and was presented with him in person. "You look like you're thinking to hard," Blaine said seriously. "Please don't hurt yourself."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but was relieved for the release of tension as Blaine took his hand and led them down to the reservoir. He hadn't been to this part of the property before and he wasn't disappointed. It was a small lake surrounded by sand and a few canoes. There was a cliff off to the side where the water was particularly deep that had a rope, presumably for jumping in. They weren't the only ones who decided that today's unseasonably warm temperatures were perfect for a swim. There was a cluster of teenagers, that were too old to still be educated in Moonshadow goofing around in the shallow end and there were a few families with kids that he recognized from his class.

Blaine tugged Kurt along, smiling and greeting everyone he saw. It hit Kurt, not for the first time, how well liked Blaine was around here. The Freed's had taken him in basically as another son, but the rest of the commune had taken to him as well, always taking a special interest in his well being. He felt a little self-conscious as he was sure that everyone noticed their linked hands, but he also felt a little bit of pride at being with a guy that was so well respected in this community. Blaine finally stopped and laid down a big sheet next to where Len and Sandra were sitting with two younger kids from Kurt's class. Before the adults could greet each other Kurt and Blaine found themselves each with a lap full of kindergartener and first grader respectively.

"Mr. Kurt-Mr. Blaine!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Well, hello there Kit, Sage, it's a pleasure to see you," Kurt said and the two giggled at his mock formality.

"We're on babysitting duty," Len explained. Tony and Jen are taking the twins and their older daughter into town to see a movie today and we're watching the little ones.

"I'm not little," Kit protested loudly, "I'm in first grade!"

The four adults chuckled at that and Blaine agreed indulgently. "How about I give you guys a bit of a break? Do you two want to come swimming with Mr. Kurt and me?" The two agreed excitedly and raced to the shore, Blaine not far behind him.

"You go ahead. I have to put on my sunscreen," Kurt called after him brandishing his bottle of spf 50. "I'll catch up." Blaine sent him a quick smile over his shoulder and went to splash with the kids.

"You two seem to be getting along well," Len said the moment Blaine was out of earshot.

Kurt groaned slightly, but good-naturedly. He knew this would be coming eventually, but he wished that he and Blaine could figure out exactly what they were to each other before he had to start explaining it to the entire community. "We have...come to mean a lot to each other over the past few weeks..." Kurt divulged, trying to remain vague, without being rude.

Len smiled, "I don't want to press, Kurt. I just want you to know I'm happy for you guys If you've found a special friendship with each other, then that's wonderful," Len paused for a second. "So there is something there though?"

"Oh you insatiable gossip!" Sandra finally cut in, looking up from her book. "Leave the poor kid alone before we scar him for life."

Kurt sent Sandra a grateful smile and laughed along with the two of them. "Oh don't mind me I'm just a busy body. You go enjoy your time in the water."

Kurt gave them both one more smile before he made his way down to the water to join Blaine and the kids. What he saw when he got there took his breath away. Blaine was spinning the two kids in circles one hanging from each of his arms and making propeller noises.

"You have quite a way with children," Kurt quips, as Blaine finished his final turn and splashed the kids back into the water. "Who knew you were both man and helicopter."

"Blaine does the _best _helicopter sounds," Sage said earnestly. "You should get him to spin you around too!"

Kurt nearly choked on his laughter at Blaine's stricken expression at the suggestion, "I think I might be a little to big for that, but don't worry we can have fun doing other things." It was Blaine's turn to choke, even though it was obvious the innuendo would go right over the kids heads and the two little ones continued to chatter as if nothing happened.

Once the four of them were thoroughly pruney, they made there way back to the sheet and plopped down to bask in the sun. Sandra and Len had to take Sage and Kit home, leaving Kurt and Blaine practically alone again. The crowd had thinned out as it neared dinner time.

"Thanks for dragging me here. I haven't been swimming in ages, but I had a lot of fun," Kurt said pillowing his head on his arms so he could face the other man.

"Can I get that in writing?" Blaine asked.

"Nope," Kurt said burying his face back into his arms and sighing contentedly. After a few minutes of silence he picked his head up again and took in Blaine's form lying on his back right next to him. "Can I ask you a really cliché question?"

Blaine laughed a little nervously, "Ummm...sure?"

"Nothing bad," Kurt said quickly. "I was just wondering. What are you thinking about?"

Blaine thought for a moment and then turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. "I'm thinking about how amazing today has been and how I can't wait to take you on our date next weekend," there was another beat of silence as Blaine contemplated how much to say, "I'm also thinking about how I have to go back to reality tomorrow. I know Wes. He's not just going to pretend nothing happened. I'm sure I already have an email from him on the Moon Shadow account. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Kurt turned to his side as well so he was facing Blaine. "What you're going to do is come back to our homestead with me, take a hot shower, and get ready for dinner. Then we're going to sit and cuddle while we watch a movie with Carole and Johnny and we're not going to think about tomorrow until tomorrow."

Blaine gave Kurt a grateful half smile, "sounds like a plan."


	19. Chapter 19

**Songs in this chapter are Grace Kelly by Mika, Gypsy Rose by Ben Kweller, and Don't Laugh at Me by Peter Yarrow. Hope you enjoy. There was supposed to be more to this chapter, but I'm exhausted so tomorrow it is then.**

When Kurt got to the main house the next morning, Blaine was nowhere to be found. Figuring that he had just slept in, Kurt got to work on breakfast. He bopped around the kitchen, taking a moment to dote on the cats and Kia, and began cracking eggs and chopping vegetables for a frittata—singing to himself as he went.

"I try to be like Grace Kelly, but all her looks were too sad. So I try a little Freddie. I've gone identity mad!" Kurt sang dropping some chopped mushrooms into the bowl of egg and looking up to see Blaine coming through the front door, looking a little worse for ware. His hair, usually curly, but tamed in neat ringlets was wild and sticking up in odd directions. His eyes looked red from lack of sleep and he was wearing the same clothes from last night. It looked like he had slept in them...or more likely, that he hadn't slept at all.

"Sorry I overslept, had a tough time sleeping last night," Blaine dragged his feet over to the kitchen counter and picked up a knife to help Kurt with breakfast. His shoulders were tense and his lips were pursed. Kurt could have sworn his grip on the knife could shatter glass. "Don't stop singing on my account, though. It sounded nice." Blaine continued, in a voice that Kurt assumed was meant to be encouraging and a with a smile that came out more like a grimace.

Kurt considered ignoring his request in favor of trying to get Blaine to tell him what was wrong, but he knew what the problem was. Blaine had made it clear yesterday that he wasn't prepared for the demons of his past that the new work week was bound to bring up. Kurt settled for squeezing his shoulder and switching to a more calming tune as he set the table and took out condiments.

"Oh gypsy rose, I will wait for your sun to shine. Now you've got me goin' somewhere no one could find." As Kurt sang he stole glances at Blaine and was glad to see that his was relaxing a little bit and losing himself in the music. His shoulders seemed a little less tense and he loosened his grip on the knife. While he was singing the final lines of the slow tune he felt Blaine's arms slip around his waist and his chin hook over his shoulder. "Oh summer day, go back home, give your body away. And when I wake, you'll have saved my life."

"That was beautiful," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. "Sorry again that I was late. I just had one of those nights last night, couldn't shut my brain off." Kurt nodded in understanding and leaned back slightly into Blaine, "I'm going to check my mail before breakfast. Do you think that maybe you could come with me," he requested softly.

Kurt agreed without hesitation and followed Blaine up to his office, scooping up Moonshine on his way up, guessing that it wouldn't hurt to have a fluffy kitten around to cuddle.

Once upstairs Blaine booted up the old mac and sifted silently through his new messages, deleting junk mail and responding to emails that were sent to the Moon Shadow address. Kurt stayed to the side, not wanting to intrude unless Blaine wanted him to see. The silence was finally broken by a soft gasp from Blaine. "I knew he would contact me once he knew I was here," Blaine said staring at the screen without clicking anything. "It's just different to actually see it." Blaine shoved the mouse towards Kurt's hand, "you open it. I can't do it."

Kurt side eyed Blaine to make certain that he was sure, but Blaine was looking away resolutely and Kurt sighed, opened what he assumed it was the offending message since it was from a "WMongomery," and began to read aloud.

From: Wesley Montgomery

To: AndersonPottery [Blaine Anderson]

Subject: PLESE DON'T DELETE PLEASE RESPOND

Dear Blaine,

I'm sure that Kurt told you that I came to your booth the other day at the Botanical Gardens. When I tried to come back later to actually see you face to face you were already gone, but I got your card and figured I'd try to contact you. It took me forever to figure out what I want to say to you, but I figured you were always good about deciphering my rambling before so I'll just have at it. I never would have guessed that after all of these years I would have found you living on a commune with a successful pottery business. I asked around a little bit at the fair and you seem to be very well respected. I'm happy for you Blaine and I hope that things are going well for you. You have to know that all David and I have ever wanted was for you to be happy. We realize now that going to your parents about Jeremiah was a mistake, but please try to see where we were coming from and you must have known that either one of our families would have taken you in. My parents love you Blaine and we all miss you.

I suppose that's all in the past now and I guess what I'm trying to say is that we miss you. I miss you. I'd really like it if we could meet again. I'll even come down to Nashville if you're not comfortable coming back to Chattanooga just yet. I'd love to see where you're living now. I wasn't kidding about wanting to commission a piece for my fiance. Her name is Sugar and I know she'd just love one of your amazing vases. She's a little eccentric, but I think you'd really like her. After all, you were always a little eccentric, too. Please, please, please write me back. I've spent ages trying to find you. I've only just recently noticed your company's online presence Before it was like you were a ghost. I would really like the opportunity to get to know you again. We were best friends once. Call or email whenever you can.

Wes

"He left a phone number as well," Kurt said trying to keep his voice steady and unaffected by what he has just read.

Blaine pursed his lips and took the mouse back form Kurt. He clicked out the the email and got up form his chair, "Thank you for reading that for me. I should get to work."

"Blaine-," Kurt tried to call after for the other man.

"Not right now Kurt," Blaine said firmly, but with not malice behind his voice, "I'll be in my study. I might be back for lunch, but I'm not sure," and with that he stalked down the stairs and out the door leaving a slightly startled teaching staff, staring after him where they all sat at the table starting breakfast.

"What's eating him?" Len asked as Kurt came down the stairs after him toting a slightly disgruntled Moonshine under his arm.

"He just didn't get enough sleep last night," Kurt responded, helping himself to the eggs. He could tell that they didn't quite buy it, but hey Blaine wasn't the only one that knew how to use a tone that left no room for further questions and everyone went back to eating.

When Kurt took a seat next to Zippy she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I don't need any details, but everything's really okay?"

Kurt nodded shortly, "it will be. I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure Blaine will tell you about it sooner or later." That was enough for Zippy and it wasn't mentioned again that morning.

0000000000

Kurt decided that the best way to keep his mind off of what had happened that morning was to throw his mind completely into his classes. Seeing the children learn a new song never failed to put a smile on his face so he scrapped his original plans and dug through his box of sheet music to photo copy before his class. His chest ached for Blaine and what he's going through. No child should ever be made to feel like they're less than precious. When his youngest class filed in, there was already a folder with a copy of neatly stapled music on each students chair.

"Good morning everyone!" Kurt said brightly, smiling at his students as a chorus of 'good morning Mr. Kurt' was repeated back at him. "We're going to do some warm ups first and then we'll talk before learning a new song."

Kurt sat down at the piano and led the group in a few rounds of 'Mommy made me mash my M&Ms" and 'Ma, Mei, Me, Mo, Moo' before getting everyone, including himself, sitting 'criss cross apple sauce' (as he liked to call it with the youngest kids) on the carpet next to the piano.

"I wanted to ask you all a question," Kurt began, pulling his knees to this chest and looking earnestly around at the the group. "When something is happening in your life that is making you upset, what to you do?"

A fair haired girl with big blue eyes named Lily was the first to speak up, "I tell Mommy."

"That's very good Lily. You can always go to a grownup you trust when something is bothering you. What else?"

Sage decided to speak next, "Well, if someone at school or your brother is being annoying, you can ask them to stop."

"That's also right. When things are bothering us, the best thing to do is to use our words to make the situation better," Kurt continued on, "Now what if the problem is big. So big that it's bigger than this Commune, bigger than the whole state of Tennessee, what if the problem is as big as the whole world?"

"How could there possibly be a problem that big," a boy named Mark asked petulantly. He was always ready to challenge what Kurt was saying.

He was unfazed, though, "I know it's really hard to imagine a problem that big and in cases like that it may turn out that just talking to someone isn't enough. Sometimes people write songs to try and tell a lot of people about a big problem." Kurt stood up and gestured for the elementary school kids to do the same. "I want you all to get back to your seats and pick up the new song that I handed out. This is a song that a man named Peter Yarrow wrote to try and get people to know about one of these big problems called bullying. Can anyone tell me what bullying is?"

Lily raised her hand again and after waiting to see if anyone else would, Kurt called on her, "It's when you pick on someone else and make them feel bad."

"That's a good answer, Lily. That's definitely part of it. Bullying is when someone puts others down to make themselves feel better. It can be physical pain, but more often that not people just use their words to cause each other pain and it's important to understand that words can hurt just as much if not more than fists. This song is about that." Commune life was one that definitely encouraged acceptance and the kids were much kinder to each other than they had been in his own elementary school or the school where he student taught, but they were still kids and they needed to learn that bullying was wrong just like any other kids. "I want you guys to learn this song with me today and if you ever feel down or hurt for any reason I want you to know that you can always come to me or another teacher or your parents." Kids like him and Blaine were bullied constantly, even in their own houses and especially in the case of Blaine it turned his life upside down. He would do anything in his power to make sure that never happened to one of his students. His frown must have showed on his face because Thayer, the smallest, but often most intelligent of his students spoke up.

"Mr. Kurt, were you ever bullied?" He asked softly.

Kurt thought for a minute. One of the hardest things about his open teaching technique and frankly about teaching in general was drawing the line between having your students trust you and sharing too much. Kurt decided that in this case, honesty was the best, "Yes I was. Every day when I was growing up and it got much better when I got older, but at the time it was hard to see a future when I wouldn't be made to feel like less of a person."

"Why did you get bullied?" Sage asked eyes wide.

"I grew up in a town where people weren't as nice about gay people as they are here. I liked boys instead of girls and some people had a problem with that." The children stared back at him, some with a look of confusion and others looking sad, "But anyway that's enough sad talk for one day lets get started with the song. I'll do one chorus and then you guys can join me."

_Don't laugh at me_

_Don't call me names_

_Don't get your pleasure from my pain_

_In God's eyes we're all the same_

_Someday we'll all have perfect wings_

_Don't laugh at me _


	20. Chapter 20

**I just want to take this opportunity to thank you all for your kind reviews and story alerts. Writing this is fun for me and I'm glad that it can be fun for you to read. Mild drug use in this chapter. P.S. Catnip tea is actually awesome and delicious and has lots of cool effects. I guess Kurt doesn't like it though.**

Kurt taught a similar lesson for his slightly older kids and then headed back into the main house for lunch. He was disappointed, but not all together surprised that Blaine hadn't decided to come down. He made himself a sandwich and sad down next to Carole. She took in his slightly sullen look and gave him a small pat on the back, "has it been a rough day already?"

Kurt sighed, "No, it's been fine. The kids have actually been really great today. I'm really proud of them it's just..."

"The big kid?" Carole cut him off, "I talked to Blaine yesterday before he brought you breakfast. He told me about seeing Wes again. I know you care a great deal about him, Kurt and heck the kid's a son to me, but he can be a little...dramatic sometimes. He'll come around."

"I understand, Carole, and trust me I have a diva streak of my own, so I don't judge him for it. I just don't know how to help," Kurt took a bite of his sandwich. "There was an email from him this morning practically begging Blaine to meet with him. It seems like what happened all those years ago has really been eating away at him. It's none of my business, but I really think it would be good for Blaine to face some of this stuff."

Carole hummed appreciatively, "I can't say I don't agree with you, hon, but you won't get anywhere while he's in a mood like this," she stood up to start clearing away the plates, "and for what it's worth, given the direction your relationship is going, I think it is your business, at least partly."

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt said getting up to help her, "your opinion means a lot to me."

Carole smiled at that and batted his hands away from the sink, refusing to let him help with the dishes. "You keep away from here. It's my turn to clean up," she said playfully, "and when you get back from your private lessons for the day I'll have a snack that you can bring up to our favorite mellow dramatic potter. I know just the ticket to help him relax."

"Thanks Carole. I'll see you later."

0000000000

When Kurt got back from his lessons, Carole was no where to be found, but in the kitchen there was a small basket filled with snacks and a thermos. Next to it he found a note from Carole.

_Kurt,_

_Thought you kids might want to have some fun tonight. Don't worry about being back for dinner. Johnny and I have it covered._

_Love,_

_Carole_

Kurt peaked back at the contents of the basket, not really sure what Carole meant, but it looked nice enough. She had packed them a big container of cut up fruit, cheese, a package of trial mix from the box her and Johnny had "rescued" from the dumpster behind trader Joe's, and a thermos of what Kurt assumed was tea. Carole was into herbalism and was always shoving her latest concoction, sure to cure all ails, into his hands. Some of them had been delicious and soothing, like the camomile he often enjoyed before bed and some he sipped at sparingly until he could discreetly pour it out into the sink, like the catnip brew she'd passed him the other day. Kurt could only imagine what sort of potion she had in store for him that night.

Kurt grabbed the basket, whistled for Kia and headed up the path to Blaine's studio. He released Kia to run around in the woods as she wished and walked into the space. To say that he was surprised by the sight that greeted him would have been an understatement. Blaine had hung huge, long pieces of butcher paper along the largest wall of the studio and had spent what must have been the entire day painting a haunting, but magnificent mural in grays and blues. It definitely had Blaine's mark on it, but Kurt couldn't help but be reminded of Guernica. The white tshirt he was wearing was positively covered in paint and there was paint all the way up his arms and on his hands. The small part of Blaine's face that Kurt could see was splattered with the stuff as well. Kurt didn't move an inch. He just watch Blaine work in stunned silence, until a frustrated cry came from Blaine's lips as his hand spasmed with over use. The brush dropped helplessly from his gip and he shook out his hand and attempted to massage out the cramp.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Kurt said, finally stepping into the space and steering Blaine by the shoulder to the bench in the middle of the room. To Kurt's relief Blaine didn't fight him. He didn't even seem all that surprised to see Kurt there and allowed himself to be moved. "Maybe it's time for a break, Picasso. I brought some food, too." Kurt picked up Blaine's brush hand, noticing for the first time that Blaine was a lefty, and began to methodically massage his palm. "Do you maybe want to tell me what's going on?"

Blaine grunted quietly as Kurt slightly increased the pressure on his hand. Kurt waited patiently for Blaine to speak, but he held his gaze continuously, letting Blaine know that he wouldn't back down until he started to talk. Finally, Blaine opened his eyes to meet Kurt's firm gaze, "I'm scared."

Kurt gently set Blaine's hand down between his legs where he was straddling the bench, "Turn around, Blaine," Blaine looked at him until understanding dawned on his face and he switched his body around and pressed himself into Kurt so his back was pressed firmly into Kurt's front and Kurt's arms came to hold him around the belly. "A lot of bad things happened to you in your life, Blaine. I'm not surprised that someone from your past, threatening to enter the safe cocoon you've built for yourself at Moon Shadow scares you. I'm scared for you too, but I think that maybe seeing this through might be the best thing for you. It may be nice to get a little closure, and I'll be here the whole time to help you the entire time."

"You're right. I've known the whole time that you were right. Doesn't make it any less scary," Blaine said burrowing further into Kurt's warm embrace. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to say to him."

Kurt dropped a kiss to Blaine's hair, "How about we enjoy the snacks that Carole packed us and then tomorrow when I'm done with school we'll write something together. I think we can keep him waiting for one more day."

Blaine turned his head to bury his nose in Kurt's neck, "why do you always have to be the reasonable one." Kurt just let out a breath and allowed them both to enjoy the feeling of being wrapped up together, slowly relaxing them both from their stressful day.

"One of us has to be and you've already got the dramatic artist thing down," he finally responded. Blaine chuckled, but accepted the comment. It was to Kurt's credit that he said nothing about the second hand paint stains on his clothes, that he noticed when he got up to get the basket. "Oh, I didn't even notice that she packed us a container of lasagna, too, I thought it was just fruit and cheese. Oh and she said this tea would help you relax. You know how Carole likes to brew a good potion," Kurt said, wiggling his fingers in a pretend magical movement.

Blaine took the thermos from Kurt's hands and took a whiff of the brew, "Oh my god, Kurt, this isn't one of Carole's crazy concoctions. This is marijuana tea." Kurt stood there staring at Blaine a little incredulously until he also took a sniff himself and the unmistakeable smell came into his nose. Blaine for his part was rolling around on the bench laughing hysterically, "Oh god, oh god I needed this I've barely smiled all day. I really needed a laugh," his laughter calmed down enough to pour a cupful for himself pausing before he filled the second cup, "Oh um...do you want any."

Kurt paused. It wasn't like he had never smoked pot before. He had gone to college after all, but he didn't even know you could put it in tea, "Yeah, um sure. Is it just like smoking it?"

"Um...it's a little mellower, I think. Takes a little longer to set in and lasts a little longer when you consume it like this." Blaine poured another cup for Kurt and shoved it across the table as he started laying out the food, "Bottoms up," they clinked the cups together and took their first sip.

The flavor was different, but not entirely unpleasant. Swirled in with the familiar taste of black tea was an earthier flavor that Kurt recognized as pot. He didn't notice anything at first and the two fell into a comfortable conversation as they munched on fruit and cheese. Kurt spent a fair amount of time gently ribbing Blaine for the gigantic mural he had used to 'paint his feelings' and Blaine listened with rapped attention as Kurt told him about his last minute lesson plans.

"How did they take it? I mean did they like the song?" Blaine said pushing a grape past Kurt's lips and letting his fingers linger on his mouth. "I don't think bullying is such a big problem here on the commune, but I think we fail to teach them about it because of that. I'm glad you're doing it."

"I think they were okay. They seemed a little surprised when I told them about the existence of homophobes," Kurt said lightly stroking Blaine's knee and accepting the fruit he was feeding him. "I don't think I realized how sheltered these kids are."

"There are upsides and downsides to growing up on a commune," Blaine responded, linking his hand with the one that was on his knee. "I love living here now, but I can't imagine what it would be like if I didn't know anything else, but I don't think it's possible to be more fucked up than I am now."

"Hey, none of that," Kurt reprimanded, taking another sip of his tea. He didn't know whether it was the tea or the comfortable feeling of sitting with Blaine, but his limbs began to feel heavier and everything, every touch just seemed like _more._ No, must be the pot, he thought, holding hands has never felt like this before. Blaine must have been feeling it too because after the next grape that he pushed through Kurt's lips he replaced his hands with his lips and stole a long, languid kiss. Kurt's brain was hazy, but the feeling of Blaine's lips against his was sharp and almost too much. When the finally pulled away they released each other's lips, but stayed connected by their foreheads.

"Whoa. That was intense. I've never kissed anyone high before," Blaine said and Kurt grunted non commit-ally in response before immediately diving back in for more kisses. He couldn't get enough of the taste and feel of blaine, and not just his lips against his—the way his curls felt under his hands, the strong smell of paint and the faint underlying smell of clay, and the way Blaine's thumb ran soothingly up and down his knee. When they parted for a second time, they were both panting. A glance outside revealed that it was already dark out, "how about we grab a few blankets and look at the stars," Blaine suggested squeezing Kurt's knee and nuzzling their noses together.

"That sounds amazing."

0000000000

A few hours later as the buzz was slightly wearing off and it was starting to get a little too chilly to be outside, Blaine put the blankets away, packed up the food, and got out his head lamp so they could walk home. They stopped outside of Kurt's hut and went in for a hug.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed as he pressed his face into Blaine's neck. "You always smell good." Blaine smiled and rubbed wide circles on Kurt's back. He had noticed that Kurt was particularly cuddly when he was high.

"Alright sleeping beauty. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Blaine," Kurt called as he was walking away. "Will you...tuck me in?"

Blaine could barely contain a smile. Kurt had done more than his fair share of holding Blaine together over the past few days and Blaine was glad for the opportunity to do at least this small thing for Kurt. "Of course, I'll give you a few minutes to get on your pajamas just call for me when you're ready."

After a few minutes he heard Kurt call his name from inside Earth Shag and Blaine let himself in. He pulled back the sheets as Kurt crawled in and got himself comfortable. Blaine pulled the sheet and then the blanket up to Kurt's chine. He gave him three kissed. One for each cheek and finally one for his forehead, "Sleep well, Kurt. I'll see you in the morning," and with that Blaine slipped out of Earth Shag and made his way back to his hut.

0000000000

When Blaine got back to Sweet Gum, his own living quarters, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into his bed. It felt nice to be snug under the covers and the haze of marijuana lingered enough to quiet the more disturbing thoughts that tended to haunt him at night. What did cross his mind, however, was how drastically his life had changed since Kurt had come into it.

Weeks ago, If Wes had come back into his life he probably would have brooded about it for at least a week, stomping sullenly around the house without saying a word to anyone and spending stupid amounts of time in his studio. Kurt had forced him out of himself and made him face his demons head on. He would never be as strong and courageous as Kurt obviously was, but with him by his side, he felt like he could do anything. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like when they finally made things official. With that thought Blaine closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

0000000000

The next day passed too quickly for Blaine and before he knew it he was once again sitting up in his office with Kurt reading over the letter they had crafted to send back to Wes. Kurt had taken it upon himself to answer most of Blaine's business emails for him, but Blaine thought it would be better to answer this one personally. They both decided that it was better to keep his response professional and relatively impersonal and to save the heavy conversation that they obviously needed to have for when they could sit face to face.

From: AndersonPottery [Blaine Anderson]

To: Wesley Montgomery

Dear Wes,

Yes, my manager, Kurt did mention that you were hoping to commission a piece from me. The reason I don't typically do commissions outside of the Nashville area is that I require an in person consultation before I can make you your piece. If you or your fiance are willing to come here from Chattanooga, then I see no reason that I would not be able to fill your order. Please use the attached google document to schedule your appointment and we will get back to you with a confirmation.

As for the more personal parts of your email, I would really prefer to speak about it in person and if you'd like to stay for dinner after your appointment, that would be fine. I know that I basically fell off the face of the planet, but I didn't have any internet presence until Kurt came along and forced my business in the 21st century. Congratulations on your engagement.

Blaine

After proof reading it for the fifth time, Blaine quickly hit send so he couldn't chicken out. "It's done," he said out loud even though he knew that Kurt had a perfect view of the computer screen. "It feels oddly...okay."

"That's because it will be okay, my dear. Let's go start dinner."


	21. Chapter 21

**Song in this chapter is "Alright" by Supergrass. I've never been to Nashville and therefore any place that Kurt and Blaine go is made up. You have been warned.**

The next few days went by fairly typically and Blaine's mood improved dramatically with each passing day. The two had even gone to dinner at Zippy and Simon's house on Thursday evening. Kurt couldn't help, but admire their relationship. It seemed so broken in, in a way that could only be accomplished through years of being together.

They had heard back form Wes almost immediately and they had schedule a time late in the afternoon, a week from Wednesday to meet and then have dinner. Blaine still felt nervous, but was finally feeling ready to face that chapter of his life again.

Blaine's happiness had increased so rapidly (Kurt could do nothing but blush whenever Blaine suggested that the reason was how excited he was for their date), that Kurt was only a little surprised that there was music bursting from inside the main house when he walked down to cook breakfast on Friday. Kurt and Blaine frequently listened to _Morning Edition_ while doing their chores, to keep up on news outside the commune, but he could't remember there ever being music. As he got closer he could here the music going more clearly and he heard Blaine singing along over the sound of pots and pans.

"_We are young, we run green, keep our teeth, nice and clean, see our friends, see the sights, feel alright." _Kurt walked in to see Blaine dancing wildly around the area by the stove singing into the spatula he was, only intermittently, using to flip pancakes on the griddle.

Without announcing himself Kurt picked up an extra large stalk of celery from the basket on the table and twirled towards Blaine to join him in the song, "_But we are young, we get by, Can't go mad, ain't got time, sleep around, if we like, but we're alright._" The two almost collapsed in a fit of giggles, leaning up against each other's shoulders for support and Blaine narrowly saved a pancake from turning into a black hockey puck from neglect, "someone's feeling good this morning."

"Well I have a lot to be excited for," Blaine said smiling impishly in Kurt's direction. "I have a date with the cutest boy in Tennessee tomorrow," he continued, putting on a thicker drawl than he typically spoke with.

"And who might that be?" Kurt asked, trying and failing to imitate the accent and batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly.

Blaine let out a laugh at Kurt's attempt at a Tennessee accent, "Hmmm...a gentleman never kisses and tells."

Kurt gasped in mock horror, "You mean to tell me that you kissed him before even taking him out on a date?" Kurt responded from his perch next to Kia's food bowl, "Mr. Anderson, I'm surprised at your manners."

Blaine, once again abandoning his post by the griddle, bent down to take Kurt's chin in his hand, "I guess he was just too cute to resist," he said planting a quick kiss on Kurt's mouth, pulling away abruptly when he heard Zippy's voice.

"So that's why I smelled something burning. If I'd known you too would be too busy making out in here, I would have gladly made breakfast myself."

Kurt and Blaine groaned simultaneously, "We were not making out!" Blaine said, rushing over to save the offending flapjack and ultimately deciding that this one would just have to be sacrificed. "We were just..."

"Having a quick smooch, I understand," Zippy cut him off, walking over to the fridge to take out the syrup, butter, and jam. "You know I think it's adorable. No need to be embarrassed."

"What's adorable?" Chris asked as he entered into the kitchen. Kurt was about to make up some answer, but was given a reprieve by Chris's easily distracted nature. "Oh, nice! There are pancakes. No offense to Curly and Laurey over there, but I was getting sick of eggs."

"Hey, why do I have to be the girl?" Kurt asked, even though he was laughing at the reference.

"Small price to pay to avoid hair like this," Chris countered walking behind Blaine and yanking lightly on one of his curls.

"Ouch, Chris!" Blaine said swatting his hand away, "watch out or I'll never make you pancakes again."

"Aww, I like your mop top, Blainers," Zippy cooed, "It's way better than when I first met you, before you had given up that awful gel."

"It was not awful and I only stopped using it because if was messing with Carole and Johnny's environmentally friendly shower drains."

"And look how much more environmentally friendly your hair is now," Kurt piped up. "You're probably providing a comfortable habitat for several smaller species of bird."

"Okay, okay enough about my hair!" Blaine said nudging Kurt out of his space near the oven, playfully with his butt, "or I'll never get breakfast finished."

They all finally settled down at that, feeling properly chastised, but Zippy couldn't help getting in one last quip, "Um, Blaine? Why are we listening to the soundtrack from _Clueless_?"

0000000000

Kurt spent that night in his cabin relaxing, reading, and wondering what exactly Blaine would have in store for them on their date. No amount of poking and prodding over the course of the week had gotten him to spill even the tiniest details. Blaine only told him that he should dress comfortably and casually. Kurt finally put the book down when he realized that he had read the same sentence about six times. He sighed and then went over to his closet to try and decide on an outfit for tomorrow.

Kurt hadn't been on a first date in a long time and even though Blaine was used to seeing Kurt in all manner of casual clothes, he couldn't help but want to look good for their special day. He picked carefully through his wardrobe and sighed, picking up the phone and pressing speed dial three.

"Kurt!" Rachel's excited voice answered the phone. Moving to New York City and years of Kurt's influence had turned Rachel into someone he could actually turn to in a fashion emergency. "It's been ages it's so good to hear from you!"

"I know, Rachel. It's good to hear your voice, too. I've missed you." Kurt said, genuinely feeling guilty for the lack of contact over the past few weeks. "Promise I'll be better from now on, it's just been crazy getting settled in here, but I need some emergency girl talk right now."

"Ooo," Rachel practically squealed, "Spill it, Hummel!"

Kurt immediately launched into the story of moving into Moon Shadow, meeting Blaine, and almost immediately falling for his charm and good looks. Rachel stayed relatively quiet humming in agreement at all the right parts and laughing when it was appropriate. When Kurt told her the story of that first night in the tent she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh, Kurt," She sighed dreamily, "He sounds just perfect. It's like a musical come to life."

Kurt chuckled, "it's not all sunshine and roses. We've had to work through our fair share of problems, but he makes me really happy. I know we haven't known each other long, but Rachel there's something special about him. I haven't told anyone else yet so keep that talented voice of your quiet, but I...I think he may be the one. Oh god that sounded so cheesy saying it out loud."

Rachel got serious almost instantly, "Kurt it's...it's not cheesy. It's beautiful and romantic and okay maybe it is a _little_ cheesy, but it's in the best way, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, you're right Rachel," Kurt was quiet for a moment, but was suddenly reminded of why he called in the first place. "Right so tomorrow is our first date and I have a major problem. I don't know what to wear."

It was Rachel's turn to laugh, "Oh Kurt. Some things never change."

0000000000

Saturday morning was Kurt's turn to help in the gardens and while gardening wasn't typically his ideal pass time, he was pleased for the distraction. Blaine wasn't picking him up to go out until five that evening and without a job to do, Kurt would have spent the entire day fidgeting with his hair and second guessing his outfit. He met Carole at the entrance to the gardens and was immediately given some gloves and a pair of pruning scissors.

"We're pruning the muscadine vines today," Carole said, steering him over to the criss crossed fencing where the fruit was growing. "It's not so hard just poke around for branches that look like they've already died. If there is still useable fruit on them toss them in that basket over there. If you're not sure about one, just ask me."

The two began working side by side. They were quiet at first. Carole was humming to herself and Kurt was concentrating hard on the unfamiliar activity. After about a half an hour of working Carole spoke up, "so you're going out with Blaine tonight? That should be fun. What are you kids doing?"

"I wish I could tell you. Blaine won't reveal a thing. It's like the FBI case of dates," Kurt responded, gesturing wildly with a dead branch in frustration.

Carole just laughed at him, "Oh c'mon I think it's sweet. Johnny used to do things like that all the time. He always used to plan these secret dates for weeks on end. I think he just enjoyed watching me try and fail to guess what they were," Carole stopped working for a moment, suddenly lost in memories. "He still does it sometimes for special occasions, anniversaries and birthdays and days like that."

"That's amazing. How long have you two been married?"

"It'll be fifty years this May, actually. We got married when we were twenty five."

"I can't imagine what it would be like to love someone for fifty years. It sounds incredible," Kurt said dreamily.

"Let me tell you a secret, Kurt, if you find the right person, they can make loving them for an eternity seem like no time at all," Carole gave him a smile and then went back to pruning.

Things were quiet for a few more minutes and then Kurt spoke up again, "Carole," he began, and she hummed in acknowledgment, "how did you know that Johnny was, you know...the one?"

Carole seemed to think for a moment, "There were about ten of us, back when we started Moon Shadow, and it was little more than a tent city, but we were slowly building it up into something more. Johnny and I became friends and then one day he asked me out on a date. When he came to my door to pick me up, he handed me a cherry coke and a little bag of salt water taffy that he had made himself. He said that he didn't know what anyone would want with a bunch of flowers that would just die in a few days anyway, so he got me some treats instead. I don't know what it was about that moment, but I decided then and there that I was going to be his wife."

Kurt looked down at her in surprise, "Just like that, before you had even gone on a date?"

"Love is simple, Kurt," Carole said tossing a few dead branches behind her. "Relationships, those are complicated, but love can be the most simple thing in the world."

0000000000

At about 4:59, Kurt heard a knock on the door of Earth Shag. He was dressed in a pair of sea foam green slacks and a soft, navy, double breasted cardigan. He opened the door and couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him. Blaine was dressed in candy apple red capri pants, a black polo, and a red striped bow-tie. On his feet were a pair of black dress shoes. "Someone cleans up nicely," Kurt said, pulling Blaine into a hug.

"I agree if that someone is you," Blaine responded and Kurt giggled a little at the cheesy, but sweet line. "I made this for you. I noticed that you always pick the candied walnuts out of my trail mix so I just made you a whole bag. We might need a treat for later on tonight."

Kurt stared, open mouthed at Blaine, reminded suddenly of the story Carole had told him earlier as he tucked the baggie into his satchel. "Blaine, they're perfect," he exclaimed suddenly pulling him into another hug.

Blaine laughed a little at Kurt's antics, but accepted the hug happily. "If I'd known it was that easy to get hugs from you I would have made you snacks ages ago."

Kurt blushed a little at this, but recovered quickly when Blaine took his hand and led him over to a green station wagon, "What happened to the truck?"

"Oh I just use that to haul pottery. It's one of Johnny's old trucks," Blaine explained. "This is my actual car." Blaine held the door to the passenger side open and gestured for Kurt to hop in. Once they were both buckled and Blaine started to pull out of Moon Shadow's huge driveway, Kurt's curiosity got the best of him.

"So are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" Kurt asked sweetly, running his thumb up and down Blaine's knuckle from where their hands were linked on the center consul.

"Hmmm...just a little longer, Kurt," Blaine said, squeezing his hand lightly. "Why don't you put some music on. My iPod is in the glove box. You can pick whatever you want."

Kurt put The Strokes on quietly in the background and took hold of Blaine's hand again. "So...cheesy first date questions. Let's get em all out there."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's take-charge tone, "Is it really necessary? I already know that you majored in music education in college and that you have a step-brother named Finn and you already know that I'm a degenerate that never went to college and that...huh...well I guess I never did get around to telling you about my brother."

"Wait you have a brother? How come you never said anything."

Blaine sighed, "Ugh it's so embarrassing. Can't I just suffice it to say that I have an older brother who's in the entertainment business and leave it at that?"

"Nuh uh. This is supposed to be an entire night of Kurt-Blaine bonding time. Spill it, Anderson."

"Okay, okay. So my brother, his name is Cooper."

Kurt waited for a second for Blaine to continue until it dawned on him, "Wait a minute. Your brother is _Cooper Anderson_? The guy that single handedly brought back the spaghetti western? Cooper 'this town still ain't bit enough for the both of us' Anderson is your _brother_?" Kurt was barely suppressing his laughter at this point. "This is too good! How could you have kept this from me for so long!"

"Because I knew you'd react like this," Blaine exclaimed, but he too was starting to lose himself to a fit of giggles. "How do you tell someone that your big brother is the cheesiest cowboy in Hollywood? Come on, you owe me an embarrassing story now."

Kurt balked, but Blaine's gentle ribbing finally caused him to cave. "Okay, okay let me think of one." Kurt thought for a second while he let his breath even out from laughing so hard. "Alright I got it. When I was in my senior year of high school, my Glee club put on a production of _West Side Story_. I had my heart set on being Tony and when the auditions rolled around I put on a full on production. I had the guys from my Dad's shop help me build this huge scaffolding to work into my routine. I even spun samurai swords. It was amazing. The only problem was that my audition song was less than...appropriate for the part."

"And the song was..." Blaine said, encouraging Kurt to go on.

"Okay, well you have to understand that I was a lot more...camp when I was in high school. I've calmed down a bit but I was pretty much capital G gay in those days. I did "The Greatest Star" for my audition. Needless to say I didn't get the part."

"Wait like, from _Funny Girl_?" Blaine asked incredulously.

"Yes, Blaine, from _Funny Girl_. Whatever I make a fabulous Barbara Streisand." Blaine patted his hand encouragingly and assured Kurt that he believed him.

The two spent the rest of the ride swapping embarrassing stories from high school, like the time that Blaine got drunk at a party, kissed a girl during spin the bottle, and spent a painful week thinking that he might not actually be gay and the month in college that Kurt decided he would go for the beatnik look. It seemed like no time at all had passed before Blaine was pulling into a parking lot of what looked like an old time movie theater.

"Welcome to the Criterion," Blaine said smiling broadly and rushing over to open Kurt's door. Kurt rolled his eyes at the overly gentlemanly behavior, but was secretly thrilled by Blaine's actions. "They have an awesome Italian restaurant inside and every Saturday night they play a silent film with a live orchestra. It's amazing!"

The two made their way inside. If this wasn't already a date location that Kurt was crazy for, Blaine's enthusiasm would have certainly rubbed off on him by now. The man was practically bouncing with excitement, only letting go of Kurt's hand long enough to shove away his wallet.

"No way, Kurt. I asked you on this date tonight. I'm paying." Kurt reluctantly put his wallet away only after Blaine promised Kurt could pay next time.

Both the food and the show were as good as Blaine said they would be. Kurt had chicken franchaise and Blaine had the spaghetti and mushroom sauce and they shared a piece of tiramisu for dessert. While the movie played Kurt munched on the candied nuts that Blaine had made him. Kurt spent the whole walk back to the car swinging his and Blaine's hands between them and talking non stop about how amazing the theater was and how it was the best date he'd ever been on. Through all the excitement though Kurt didn't notice how tired he was and almost as soon as Blaine pulled onto the highway, he was asleep, resting on Blaine's shoulder, much to his amusement.

0000000000

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty," Blaine whispered, gently prodding Kurt awake after he had pulled up onto the dirt road just outside of Earth Shag. "We're home."

Kurt's eyes blinked open slowly and he smiled when he saw Blaine standing over him. "Sorry," he said voice still thick with sleep. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"No need to apologize. I thought it was adorable," the two stopped outside of Kurt's door. "I think you're adorable," Blaine said placing a kiss on Kurt's forehead and then to his lips.

"Blaine, do you think you could come in a for a few minutes. I...I wanted to ask you something, but I don't want to do it out here."

"Of course. Lead the way."

The two walked into Earth Shag and slipped off their shoes. Kurt hung up his bag and his jacket and sat down on the end of his bed, patting the seat next to him.

"Blaine...I...I was being serious before, when I said that this was the best date I've ever been on. There's something really special about you and about us." Kurt took a deep breath and looked Blaine square in the eye, "I know it's sort of...silly, to ask like this, but I was wondering if maybe we could be boyfriends?"

Blaine's face broke out into a huge grin, "It's not silly," Blaine took a moment to kiss Kurt properly, hoping to convey everything he was feeling. "I would love nothing more, Kurt, than to be able to call you my boyfriend," Blaine said leaning in for more.

That was the last talking the two of them did that night and they continued to kiss and explore each other into the wee hours of the morning, until the finally both fell asleep under Kurt's covers and safe in each other's arms.

**For pete's sake, finally. These two take way too long to do anything...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to the reviewer who caught my meatball mistake. I tried to message you about it, but your PM is off so thank you! I fixed it right after I saw your comment. Also, in reference to this chapter, I can't be the only one who loves it when Darren smiles so widely his glasses get knocked askew. **

Kurtwoke up the next morning to the feeling of warm puffs of Blaine's breath on his neck, where his face was pressed snugly against him and the sound of Blaine's tiny snuffles. The sun was shining brightly through his sun roof and a glance at his bed side clock told him that it was nine thirty. He hated to leave the warmth of the bed and Blaine's strong arms, but nature called so he gently slipped out of the other man's grip and went outside to relieve himself. The first few days that Kurt was at Moon Shadow he refused to go to the bathroom anywhere but in the main house, but time had dulled his embarrassment over going outside.

When he was done he pulled his cell phone out of his pajama pocket to look at his text messages. He had one from Atty asking for a general update on commune life. He made a mental note to send her a long email when he got to the computer next. He also, as he could have predicted, had a text message from Rachel demanding details on the previous night. He sent a quick message back:

_Details later, but suffice it to say, I have a boyfriend now! ;). _He was all together unsurprised when he got an almost immediate response that was just a long line of exclamation marks.

Finally he closed his messages and pressed the speed dial button for his house in Ohio. After only two rings, he heard the click of the phone being picked up and Carole's excited voice hit his ears, "Kurt, hey! It's so good to hear from you, honey. How is everything."

"Great, Carole. Actually, more than great. I actually feel sort of ecstatic right now," Kurt could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks and he was feeling a bit like an over excited school girl, but he couldn't help it. "Can you and Dad go on speaker phone I want to talk to you together." Some people may have found it weird that the first thing Kurt wanted to do was call his father, but it had been just the two of them for so long and Kurt felt they had an extra special bond.

He heard Carole press the speaker button and his Dad's voice floated through the receiver, "So are you going to tell us what's up or are you going to keep us in suspense for another twenty minutes," Burt teased.

Kurt decided to ignore his Dad's wise crack and ply foreward, "Okay, so remember I told you about Blaine?" Carole and Burt both hummed in affirmation. "Okay well we were taking it slowly like you said, getting to know each other and everything. Things were a little tough for a while. I remember I told you that he was pretty closed off, but last weekend we had somewhat of a breakthrough. He ended up pretty much telling me everything, about his past that is."

"That's great, Kurt," Burt cut in. "I'm really happy for you. It seemed like you really liked that kid."

"I do Dad, but wait that's not it. We had been sort of hanging out casually for a bit and then last night he finally took me out on an official date and well," Kurt paused for a moment for dramatic effect, "We decided to make it official. He's my boyfriend now."

"Oh, Kurt that's wonderful!" Carole practically squealed. "Tell us everything. Where did he take you on the date?"

Kurt then launched into a blow by blow of the entire evening, waxing poetic about the gift Blaine had made him and the wonderful performance at the theater. He glossed over some of the more _private_ portions of the evening, but otherwise didn't miss a single detail.

Just as he was wrapping up his story, he felt a pair of, now familiar, arms curl around him and the warmth of the blanket that was around Blaine's shoulders enveloping him as well. He sent Blaine a quick smile over his shoulder, but otherwise didn't pause his conversation with his parents.

"Dad, Carole, I should probably get going with my day now, but I just wanted to let you guys know."

"We're happy for you, Bud." Burt wasn't one for gushing, but Kurt knew his words were genuine. "And we'll be coming down for a visit as well. Soon as I can get someone to cover for me at the shop. I wanna meet this Blaine kid."

"That sounds great Dad. I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you, too Kurt."

Once the call had ended Kurt slipped the phone back into his pocket and turned in Blaine's arms. He took a moment just enjoying the new warmth before he spoke, "I just told my Dad. Makes it seems so real."

"Hmmm...real and wonderful," Blaine said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I suppose I better tell Carole next. She'll have a fit if anyone on the commune knows before her."

Kurt laughed, knowingly, "Momma's boy," Kurt ribbed gently secretly knowing how much it thrilled Blaine to hear him refer to Carole as his Mom. "But that actually works perfectly. As much as it pains me to say it, I have to finish up my lesson plans for next week and your mailing list isn't going to send itself. I better get up and at 'em."

Blaine hummed his acknowledgment, but instead of loosening his grip to let Kurt go he wound his arms around him tighter pressing their torso's together, "but you're comfy," Blaine said simply laying his head on Kurt's shoulder so that his hair was tickling Kurt's neck.

"Well," Kurt drawled, endeared by Blaine's cuddly nature, "if you let me go now, then we can go for a hike before dinner. Just the two of us, _boyfriend_," Kurt said emphasizing the new moniker.

"Okay you've convinced me," Blaine conceded easily, but was still reluctant went untangling their limbs. "But I get to pick the trail, _boyfriend."_

0000000000

Blaine puttered around the kitchen of the main house, waiting for Carole to come back in from tending her small personal garden. He must have looked like he needed to have a important chat, or maybe it's just a Mother's intuition, but when she bustled in she took one look at Blaine, raised her eyebrows at him, and without saying a word, poured them two cups of hot cider and gestured for him to sit.

They sat in silence for a bit, sipping from their mugs and enjoying the singing birds outside. This is one of the things Blaine loved most about his relationship with Carole. She always knew when he needed a push to talk and when he was just trying to gather his thoughts. She didn't have to wait much longer as Blaine set his mug down on the table, caught Carole's eye, and began to speak.

"He's my boyfriend now," he blurted out, ducking his head and blushing a little. "Last night I took him out. We had the most perfect date in the history of ever and then he asked me to be his boyfriend." At this point Blaine looked up and he was grinning so wide that his reading glasses were pushed slightly askew on his face.

Carole smiled warmly back at him, "Oh Blaine. That's wonderful news," Carole said taking Blaine's hand across the table. "I just knew you two would find your way to each other.

Blaine sighed a bit dreamily, "He's really something, isn't he?"

Carole chuckled a bit at her besotted pseudo-son, "Yes he is, my deer, but you know what—so are you."

0000000000

Kurt managed to make fairly quick work of his Sunday afternoon tasks and was ready to go on a hike at around three in the afternoon. Blaine, after having a nice long chat with Carole, had spent his day sketching out ideas for a new tea set.

They set out together for a trail that Kurt had never been on before on the opposite side of the mountain from the Rock House and Blaine's studio. They made light conversation on the way up. Blaine inquiring about Kurt's lesson plans for that week and Kurt listening to Blaine describe the piece he was designing. Kurt decided to gloss over that Wes had emailed to confirm the details for Wednesday. Blaine was nervous enough and there was no reason to bring it up necessarily. Breaking their post-date high could wait until tomorrow.

Once they reached the top, Kurt understood why blaine was so insistent on choosing their path. They were overlooking a breathtaking view of the entire commune, with the beautiful forest surrounding them.

"This is one of my favorite spots besides my studio. It's beautiful up here," Blaine said, curling his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt nodded his agreement, "There's something about this place. Before I moved in here, hell even when I first moved in, I would have said you were crazy if you told me that I'd be living long term on a commune, but now...I can't help but imagining myself really settling down here. I love the job and the people and, the sheltered-ness we were talking about the other day aside..." Kurt trailed off, but ultimately decided to continue, "...I can really see myself living my life here, starting a family here."

Blaine dropped a firm kiss to Kurt's temple, "I know we've only technically been boyfriends for one day, but is it crazy that I'm so incredibly happy to hear you say that?"

Kurt laughed and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Well, if it is, we can be crazy together."

**Okay so there is still a fair amount of this story to go, but I can't help but feel it may be time to start looking forward to a new story. I don't like working on more than one project at once, but I would like to start brainstorming. The thing is, I want to write what you all want to read, so if you have ideas, comments, thoughts just let me know. I do prefer to stay fairly AU. As much as I adore it, cannon Glee is kind of a hot mess and I'd prefer not to have to go there. I've been thinking maybe something with Children's librarian Blaine and Nanny Kurt. The idea of Blaine interacting with a bunch of bored housewives is almost too much for me to handle. Well whatever, weigh in if you please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**WOOOHOOOO things are heatin' up. Also, can you tell that I'm excited for this chapter? If you can't, I'm telling you now: I'M EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

When Kurt made his way down to the main house on Wednesday morning his nose was hit with the delicious smell of something baking, before he even reached the front stoop.

"Something smells good in here!" He called opening the door, but he was stopped in his tracks by the sight he was greeted with. The entire table was covered in basket after basket of muffins and pastries. Strewn along the counter tops, were an array of different granolas. When Blaine's head finally popped up from where he was leaning over the oven he took out a pan of chocolate chip cookies.

Blaine smiled widely when he finally saw Kurt, "Oh good you're up. I got up on the early side this morning. I thought I get a head start on breakfast and then I thought 'what the hell' we can always use more granola around and then I decided that maybe your students would enjoy some fresh cookies during..."

Blaine's rant was cut off by Kurt's finger pressing against his lips, "Did you also decide to start selling baked goods instead of pottery?" Kurt asked giving Blaine a pointed look.

Blaine finally paused long enough to look around at the kitchen, "Uh...I guess I went a little...overboard," Blaine responded laughing a little nervously, "but on the bright side we'll be in muffins for the next three weeks," he said, grabbing one out of the nearest basket and offering it up to Kurt sheepishly.

"Blaine...honey...you don't by any chance have a tendency to stress bake, do you?" Kurt asked gently, placing the muffin down on the counter and gesturing for Blaine to join him at the table. He figured they might as well use their morning time for a little chat since they clearly didn't need to make breakfast at the moment.

"You're nervous about seeing Wes again." It wasn't a question. Kurt knew the meeting that afternoon was bothering Blaine. He was just glad that Blaine's anxiety was manifesting itself in an attempt to open an Entenmann's outlet in their kitchen, instead of him clamming up again.

Blaine's overly bright smile dampened a little bit. "When I was in high school, I took up boxing to let out excess stress and energy. Moon Shadow doesn't have a heavy bag."

"So you chose the next manliest thing," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand and trying to lighten the mood, "baking?" That at least got a small laugh from Blaine and Kurt considered it a victory.

"I didn't know Blaine was actually a Keebler elf," Zippy said, making a noisy entrance in the kitchen and yanking Kia away from where she was about to take a muffin for herself. "We'll have to relocate you to the tree house, though."

"Hardy har," Blaine said, feigning offense, even though he was pleased for the distraction Zippy was bound to provide. "If you're going to make fun of my height, maybe I shouldm't give you any of my sweets."

"Kurt would sneak me one," Zippy said dipping her finger into a bowl of orange glaze and sticking it in her mouth. "He likes me. Tut seriously guys, is this some sort of mating ritual of the young gay bohemian or is Blaine stress baking again."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and yanked him out of his seat, marching him towards the living room. "The latter and if you don't mind I'm going to tend to Mrs. Fields over here before we give the entire commune diabetes," Zippy saluted them absentmindedly as Kurt pulled Blaine along and pushed him down by his shoulders into the overstuffed recliner. Without warning or pretense Kurt pulled Blaine in by the collar of his polo and planted a forceful kiss on his lips. Blaine barely had enough time to respond before he was once again being forced into a reclining position, the latest copy of vogue from Kurt's bag and one of his muffins was being shoved into his hand, and Kurt was giving him firm, but loving directions. "You are going to sit here and enjoy this magazine and this muffin and you're not going to think about this afternoon until I get back from school. We can set up and make a game plan together. I'll be right back with your tea." With that Kurt marched, purposely off towards the kitchen.

Kurt was waiting for the camomile to infuse when he heard Zippy come up from behind him. "That was epic," Zippy said putting a hand on his shoulder. "We all just tiptoe around Blaine when he gets into one of those moods. You're the first person to just try and snap him out of it."

Kurt thought for a minute, "Do you...do you think I was to gruff? Should I have been more gentle with him? It just seemed like..."

"No, no that's not what I meant at all. I think it's great. Blaine has needed someone like that in his life for a long time. He's really great at pretending he's okay and running from his problems, he's not so great at taking a few deep breaths and then facing things head on."

Kurt broke into a gentle smile, "High strung and mellow, we balance each other out."

"That's exactly right," Zippy said handing Kurt the mug and taking the tea infuser for herself.

When Kurt returned to the sitting room Blaine had kicked off his slippers and was curled up on the sofa concentrating intently on the magazine. He looked up when he heard Kurt's footsteps coming towards him. He pressed the warm mug into Blaine's hand and sat down on the ledge of the chair. "How is it? I haven't gotten to this month's issue yet."

"Good so far, but I'll save the spring fashion spreads for us to look at together," Blaine said smiling sweetly up at Kurt, "When I'm finished, I'll probably start work on that tea set I was telling you about."

"Sounds great," Kurt said, "and what aren't we thinking about until I get back from school today?"

"Why Kurt, I haven't a clue what you could possibly be talking about," Blaine said turning his attention back to the magazine.

"That's it," Kurt said, dropping a kiss to Blaine's hair and heading out the door to the school house, with a basket of treats for his kids.

0000000000

When Kurt came back into the house after school, he was met with a much less crazy sight as when he came in that morning. Most of the muffins had been packed away in the freezer and the chocolate chip cookies were sitting unobtrusively on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table. There was about an hour until Wes was supposed to show up and Blaine was scraping the seeds out of some acorn squash and dressing them with cinnamon and some maple syrup to roast.

"I thought for dinner we could have squash and then maybe a stir fry with quinoa and vegetables?" Blaine asked, "I figured I'd go vegan just in case."

Kurt forwent teasing Blaine for having the sensibilities of someone who had been living on a commune for five years in favor of slipping his arms around Blaine's waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder and happily agreeing to the menu plan. "You seem to be feeling a little better."

"I'm...coping. I'm nervous as hell, but I'm coping," Blaine said, relaxing into his boyfriend's grip, but continuing his prep work on the squash. "I think I'm just going to treat it like any other consultation from the start and see what happens. I don't think it would be very professional of me to dive into personal stuff right away and he's the one who contacted me in the first place. I'll let him say whatever it is he feels he needs to say first."

"That's fair. I think I would do the same," Kurt said letting go with a kiss to Blaine's neck. "I'm going to bring down all of the paperwork from your office. Is there anything else I should get?"

"Nah, that should be it," Blaine responded. "Oh wait actually can you also put a little more food in Selva and Moonshine's bowls?"

"Sure thing," Kurt said as he retreated up stairs.

0000000000

It felt like no time had passed when Blaine and Kurt heard a car door close outside and footsteps on the front porch.

"Show time," Kurt said, giving Blaine a final reassuring smile and going to answer the knock at the door.

When Kurt pulled open the ornate, tile covered door of the Freed's main house it was to a man who could not have looked more out of place and uncomfortable if he tried. Wes was wearing an outfit similar to the one Kurt had seen him in at the fair, minus the blazer. His fitted khakis, pressed green polo, and brown penny loafers made him look like he was plucked strait from a catalogue. Kurt looked slightly self consciously down at his henley and skinny jeans, wondering briefly what High School Kurt would say about this moment, but snapped in to action when he realized he'd been standing with the door open without saying something for a little too long. "Good to see you again Mr. Montgomery. Please, come in, come in. You can leave your shoes here and take a seat. Blaine will be right with you and I'll be around to handle paper work stuff. You can help yourself to cookies and fruit. We'll have some cider out in a minute," even though Kurt's presence wasn't strictly necessary in a professional sense, Blaine had conducted dozens of these consultations without him in the past, Blaine had asked if Kurt would stay with him as a calming presence. Kurt had, of course, happily agreed.

Wes took a seat at the kitchen table, looking a bit stiff sitting in the well worn wooden chairs, "This is um...quite the place you have here," Wes said attempting small talk. "Oh and please, call me Wes."

"Wes it is then," Kurt said taking his own seat across from him, "and the property is actually a homestead that belongs to the Freed's, Carole and Johnny. You'll meet them later. Blaine and I do our cooking and what not in this main house, but we both sleep in little adobe huts around their portion of the land. Most of the homesteads house family units, but I guess we're a family of sorts. They're essentially our surrogate parents while we're living here," Kurt explained, willing Blaine to finish heating up the cider and come start the meeting."

"Well, never the less. It's a pretty interesting, magnificent structure," Wes said, steeple-ing his hands in front of him and looking pointedly at the table.

Just then Kurt's silent plea was finally answered, "Yep, Carole and Johnny built the whole thing from the ground up," Blaine said as he walked in, balancing three steaming mugs on a tray. As soon as he heard Blaine's voice Wes's head shot up like a cannon, staring wide eyed at the man.

"I...I didn't want to believe it was true, that I actually figured out where you were," Wes began, "but now that I see you in the flesh...Blaine...I just can't believe you're here..."

Blaine gave him a small, but brief smile, "It's me. In the flesh, but um...if you don't mind can we handle the more personal aspect of the visit over dinner. I'd like to get the consultation out of the way first."

Wes nodded his head in easy agreement, "Yes...sure...that's totally fine. We can do this however you like," Blaine was about to launch into the meeting when Wes cut him off one more time, "but Blaine, I just wanted to tell you. It's...it's really good to see you again. We all missed you. I missed you."

Blaine paused for a second, looking over to Kurt who gave him the same encouraging nod he had been perfecting over the last few stressful days, "It's good to see you too, Wes," Blaine finally said, feeling a little bit of the palpable tension drain from the room. "And...I missed you, too."

**So I actually do have a tumblr. I don't really post on it I just use it to look at pictures and videos and stuff, but I do have a lot of reference pictures for this story that you guys are welcome to see. I have pictures of the Freed's main house, Blaine's office, the kitchen, and Earth Shag where Blaine sleeps. Would any of you be interested in me putting those up so you could all see? Let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the short update, but the kids I babysit for gave me strep throat and I feel a bit like poo. I just wanted to get an update to you because I left you at kind of a sucky spot. I promise to update again soon. In the mean time, all of the pictures of Moon Shadow are up at my tumblr. I'm practical-amanda on there. I hope it helps your enjoyment!**

"These are really beautiful, Blaine. I can't wait to see the finished product," Wes said admiring the sketch that Blaine had done of his commission. It was a set of twelve coffee mugs, all crafted to look like a different type of flower. The sugar and cream bowls were both made to look like bumble bees. "Sugar is going to love them. She likes things to be on the whimsical side."

Kurt had spent the better part of the meeting swallowing the almost too easy remarks he had come up with concerning Wes's fiance's unusual name, but he was near bursting at this point. He must have been letting it show because Blaine gave him a playful, light pinch on the thigh and mouthed "be good" while West was still distracted.

"I'm glad you like them. I should be able to have them done in about two weeks and then I can ship them out for a small fee or you can come back and pick it up," Blaine said, gathering up the papers from the table to transition into dinner time. Things had been going pretty well. The tension in the air was still present, but the meeting went much like Blaine's normal consultations. An outside observer, however, would never be able to guess that Blaine and Wes had been childhood best friends. The meeting was over now, though and all three men were painfully aware that they no longer had an excuse to ignore the three hundred pound elephant in the room.

Blaine took a few more minutes than were strictly necessary with the papers and Wes made himself busy putting his copies into his briefcase. All the while, Kurt sat there, very literally, twiddling his thumbs, wondering why he agreed to this in the fist place. Blaine sent him heart stopping, grateful smile. Oh yeah...that's why.

Finally Kurt broke the ice, "Um...we have to wait for Carole and Johnny before we can have dinner, but if you want I can get you some more fruit or more cider."

"No, no, I'm fine. I shouldn't spoil my appetite. Blaine used to burn water. I've been looking forward to his apparent complete one eighty cooking wise, if these cookies are anything to go by," Wes said gesturing to the now half empty platter in the middle of the table.

Okay so that bought us about thirty seconds. Way to go, Hummel, Kurt thought to himself as his eyes went skyward almost of their own accord.

Finally finding his voice, Blaine decided to speak up. He seemed a bit shaky still, but it was only because Kurt was looking for it. "So, Wes...tell us a little more about your um...Sugar." Kurt barely suppressed a snort at that, the situation almost sending him into a fit of awkward laughter that he quickly attempted to hide with a coughing fit, earning him another pinch from Blaine.

Wes, seemingly oblivious to the goings on of the couple across the table, began waxing poetic about Sugar and her many fine attributes. "Well I met her in my senior year of college. We were both in the student union getting a coffee and the barista accidentally switched our orders. Once we both realized, we got to talking. I asked her out to dinner that weekend and the rest is history. She's really a force to be reckoned with-Beautiful as she is head strong and honest. I really hope you get to meet her one day," Wes said, dropping his eyes back down to his lap, suddenly wondering if he had said too much.

Blaine looked a bit like he didn't know what to say so Kurt quickly jumped in, "She sounds lovely, Wes. We'd love to meet her if we're ever in Chattanooga again."

That answer seemed to satisfy him enough to press forward with the tense conversation. "So um...what about you, Blaine, anyone special since last I saw you?" Both Kurt and Blaine went a spectacular shade of scarlet at the question and averted their eyes abashedly, "ah...I see. I suppose I should have guessed. You're always saying 'we' instead of 'I'...a sure sign of love, no?"

At the comment Kurt's blush deepened impossibly and it became Blaine's turn to rescue his boyfriend. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his over the table and said, "We haven't known each other that long. We've only really been dating officially for a few days, but I think it's safe to say that we're both in it for the long haul," there was a brief pause while Blaine collected his thoughts. "If it weren't for him...I'm not sure I would have gotten in touch with you at all. If it were up to me at the the time, I would have put your business card in the shredder and forgotten it ever happened." Kurt gave Blaine's had a small squeeze and a tiny smile of praise.

"And now?" Wes questioned. "Are you um...glad you didn't shred it?"

"I think I am," Blaine said, letting out a shaky breath. "I hd been carrying around so much...anger for such a long time. I'm ready to let it go. I know you and David didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. I was young and stupid and I thought I knew what was best. That combined with my homophobic parents and it was bound to end in disaster."

"Blaine..." Wes began, "You have to know...David and I had no idea that it would go so far, that they would kick you out like that."

Blaine waved a hand in dismissal, "I know that, Wes. I understand," Blaine said, feeling some of the awkwardness slowly drain from the room with every passing remark. "And you have to know that, although the way I got here wasn't ideal, I wouldn't trade this life for anything. I was meant to find Moon Shadow. I was meant to become a potter. I was meant to find these amazing surrogate parents and family. I'm...I'm really happy here. I would love to reconnect with you...David too, but I'm not going to go back to that life, not ever. I'm part of something here and more importantly Moon Shadow has become part of me."

"I'm really happy for you, Blaine. Truly I am. I would never dream of trying to drag you back into that world. It's not for you. It was never for you. I think we all knew that back in high school, that one day you would break out and have a different life than the rest of us. It just happened a little sooner than we all thought, huh?" Wes smiled fondly back at his old friend. "I'm glad you've found a place for yourself, Blaine and David and I, I told him I was coming to see you, we really want to get to know you again, the new you."

Blaine smiled back, "Not the new me...the real me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Did you guys take a look at the pictures? Was it as you imagined? **

**Kurt and Blaine's views and jokes about religion are based on Simon Amstell's philosophy and stand up comedy. All other non-glee ideas are, as always, my brain child (for better or for worse). Minor discussion of drug use in this chapter, but nothing major. I realized that I've referred to Blaine and Kurt talking and getting to know each other a lot of times, but we haven't actually seen much of it. I tried to make Blaine and Kurt's beliefs as canonical as possible while still taking into account that Blaine has been living in an alternative society/lifestyle for five years now. Okay I'll stop disclaiming now and just get on with it.**

"So, I think that went well, all things considered," Kurt said, bringing the dishes to the sink to wash them. "Won't say it wasn't awkward for a bit there in the beginning, but things seemed good by the end." Kurt placed the dishes by the sink and turned to Blaine for a second before he started washing, "I was really proud of you, tonight."

Blaine gave him a smile and looked up at him through his lashes from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. Kurt couldn't help but think that he was doing it on purpose. He looked too adorable like that. "I'm glad. I want you to be."

Kurt squeezed his arm and turned back to the dishes, "so are you going to take him up on his offer?" Once Carole and Johnny had come home, the five of them had sat down to a relaxed dinner, all former awkwardness practically gone. Blaine and Wes spent the time catching up and regaling Kurt, Carole, and Johnny with tales from their time at boarding school together. Before Wes left, he had offered to drum up some more business for Blaine. Apparently is was trendy for society women to hold private art shows in their homes and Wes insisted that Blaine would 'make out like a bandit.' "I know you're not looking to get rich, but you have such talent. You should spread it around."

"I'm not saying I don't agree. Expanding my audience is something I've been thinking about, but I'm extremely wary of getting caught up in that world again," Blaine said, busying himself by adding some details to the sketches he'd made for Wes. "I was serious when I told Wes that I'm not interested in being a part of it."

"I get that, honey, but I'm just saying to consider it. You seemed really...happy tonight when you were talking about the old days. I like when you're happy."

Blaine peaked into the living room to check if Carole and Johnny were still absorbed in their books on the couch. When he had his confirmation he slipped out of his chair and pressed himself flush against Kurt's back and wrapped his arms around him. "I know and I really appreciate that," Blaine said placing kisses up and down Kurt's neck, "and I promise I'll think about it later, but for right now," Blaine tilted his head so that his lips were right next to Kurt's ear, "I can think of some other things that you can do to make me happy."

Kurt stuck the last plate into the drying rack, wiped off his hands on the dish towel, and turned around to face Blaine. He lifted his arms up to wrap around Blaine's neck and tucked his chin over his shoulder, just enjoying the hug for a few moments before speaking into Blaine's ear, "and what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, the night is still young. Why don't we take a quick drive to the coffee shop down the road?" Blaine said, pulling back from the hug and running his thumbs up and down Kurt's waist, "spend a little time together?"

Kurt pressed their foreheads together, "Sounds lovely as long as you can get us home in time to make out like teenager for awhile and get to bed by a reasonable hour."

"Works for me," Blaine said, finally pulling away and speeding outside to his car, "better hurry up then," he called breathlessly over his shoulder, Kurt not far behind.

0000000000

"I'm not some sort of crazy conspiracy theorist, it's just that in thirty years there will be a lot of resources that are scarce that aren't scarce right now: plastics, natural gas, not to mention water. It's a scary thought!"

"And what do you propose we do about it, Professor," Kurt asked indulgently, running his finger over the rim of his coffee cup. Given where he lived, Kurt had always assumed that Blaine was liberal, but this was the first time they'd had a real conversation about politics and ideology. Kurt was generally well informed. He read the news and voted, but he was a bit taken aback (in a good way) that Blaine was so passionate.

"Well, I mean...I'm not a political scientist or a climatologists. I'm a potter, but I've been living practically off grid for about five years now and I don't see why people can't be a little more sustainable. I don't feel like I've had to give up very much," Blaine took a swig of his coffee. "I hate to be a radical, but I don't think it's possible to have both a sustainable society and one that is driven by capital."

"I had no idea you were so passionate," Kurt said, laughing a little at how worked up Blaine was getting.

"Sorry, I don't mean to get so nuts about it. I just...sometimes I can't help wondering if I'm crazy or if everyone else is crazy," Blaine said, looking a bit bashful at his outburst.

"Maybe a little of both, honey," Kurt said, patting his hand. "I don't necessarily think being nuts is a bad thing though. We can be nuts together."

Blaine turned his hand around so he could twine their fingers. "It's hard though. I have pretty strong opinions, but it's like, who am I to change anything about the way the world runs? I'm just a crunchy artist who lives in the woods of Tennessee."

Kurt chuckled a bit, "A _cute_, crunch artist who lives in the woods of Tennesee, but I get what you mean. It's like how arrogant am I that everything should be different just so the world can seem better for me? I don't know. I went through this phase in college where I was reading a bunch of post-modernist stuff and I never really came back from it," Kurt said. "You know the whole 'there is no truth only perspective' kind of thing. It helped me as an atheist to understand my own feelings." They had talked about religion and stuff before, but Kurt was enjoying going a little deeper with Blaine. He felt like he could talk to him for hours and tell him anything. "Like it's very unkind, at like a dinner party or something, if someone tells you their religious, to then say 'oh how ridiculous.' You have to treat people with kindness and respect no matter what. It's all just a story."

Blaine smiled a little dopily, practically giddy with the thrill of conversing with someone on such a deep level, "That's exactly right. You have to treat them like child running around a party shouting 'I'm a helicopter.' You say 'that's great! We're all having fun! I'm a choo choo train.'"

Kurt practically burst out laughing almost losing some of his coffee giggling at Blaine. His laughter died down a bit. "I'm really glad I can talk to you about this stuff. I've never really had anyone who was interested in hearing about all these facile thoughts running though my head, even in college."

Blaine gave him a sad smile. "I know how you feel. That's part of the reason I'm so dead set on leaving the world I grew up in. It was so superficial. Everything is about how much you have or who has the best of everything, but I honestly don't remember ever having a meaningful conversation with anyone in high school," Blaine said. "I mean Wes and David and a few other guys at school—they were all my friends, but I did't talk to them like I talk to you or my friends from the commune. It's just part of life here. It's a shame you never got to meet Patrick. I'm sure he'll be by to visit at some point."

Kurt gave him a questioning look until Blaine explained, "That's Johnny and Carole's biological son, as they like to say. He's moving around with a traveling skill share right now, but he'll probably show up some time in the summer. We don't really have TVs or anything around here and internet access is too slow for steaming so Patrick, Simon, Zippy, and I spend a lot of time in the summer just lying around and talking for hours. Sometimes simple, inconsequential things, but a lot of times we'd talk like we're talking now," Blaine paused for a minute, thinking back on old memories. "Most of the time we were pretty high which didn't hurt," Blaine chuckled.

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I mean most of the time I get high I just become all giggly and stupid. I don't think I could carry on an intellectual conversation."

"That's part of it, but once your body is familiar with the sensation it affects you differently. I know it's not conventional...but I think marijuana has taught me a lot about the world and the power of my own brain," Blaine looked back down at his coffee. "Damn it I must sound like a total stoner right now."

It was Kurt's turn to laugh. "No, I mean, I understand what you're saying. How can you understand your base level existence if you never know anything else. I remember feeling that way a little bit the first time I drank...much harder to think deep thoughts when you're drunk, though." Kurt moved his other hand so that his two were holding Blaine's one. "I know I'm sort of the new kid, but maybe I could join one of your hangs this summer."

"Kurt, of course!" Blaine said, actually looking a little hurt that Kurt thought he meant not to include him. "Hey look—I know that despite how well you seem to be fitting in here, this is still relatively new, but I want you to know that we all feel like you belong in this world. We don't look at you as an outsider. You're one of us, KK, whether you like it or not," Blaine said lifting up Kurt's hand to give it a kiss.

"KK?" Kurt asked, trying to look skeptical, but his light blush was giving him away.

Blaine also looked a bit abashed, but stood his ground, "I...sorry, it just slipped out. I can never call you that again and pretend it never happened."

"No! I...I like it. It's sweet. I'll just have to think of a nick name for you," the two shared another soft smile. "And I'm glad. I...I feel like slowly, but surely it's becoming my world, too."

0000000000

True to his word, when the two pulled back up to Moon Shadow, Blaine pulled Kurt into a heated kiss over the center consul of the front seat and the made out, quite literally, like teenagers. The plastic of the consul was digging uncomfortably into both of their sides, but neither seemed to care when there was the excellent distraction of lips and tongue working over pale necks and behind the ear.

"You," kiss "are," kiss "such," kiss "an amazing kisser," Kurt attempted to get out and still have time for air.

"Mmmmm, you too," Blaine growled out before he began trailing a line of wet kisses down Kurt's neck.

"God, Blaine...that feels so..." Kurt quickly changed his mind about what to say. "Earth Shag, we should go to Earth Shag," Kurt panted out.

Kurt was about to complain about the missing pressure on his pulse point, but the indignation died in his throat when Blaine rushed around to his side of the car, switched on his head lamp, and dragged Kurt by the hand, up the the hill to Moon Shadow. Once they got into the hut, they both quickly stripped down to boxers and undershirts and crawled together into bed, snuggling close as some of the former urgency had died down, leaving intense affection in it's wake. Blaine stretched his arm out so Kurt could pillow his head and curl into Blaine's side. Blaine started sweetly kissing every part of his face that his lips could reach, finally stopping to rest at Kurt's ear.

"I'm just...so happy, KK," Blaine whispered. "Today, it went better than I could have ever expected. I feel like this huge weight that I've been carrying around forever has been lifted, and then talking to you tonight in the coffee shop—I just feel one step closer to knowing you inside and out." Blaine could feel Kurt's mouth break into a smile from its place against his neck.

"I'm happy to, Blaine." Blaine turned and switched off the lantern on Kurt's bedside table and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep. It was a school night after all.


	26. Chapter 26

**I have two things to apologize for. One, this is barely a chapter, call it more a chapterlette, but I wanted to give you something because I have to write an entire Haggadah (book for a Passover seder) by Friday for the Women's Seder I'm running at my college. This will take a stupid amount of time and I likely won't get to update again until Saturday.**

**Two, I have a confession to make. When I first started writing this I didn't really think anyone would read it. That's not to say there are huge amounts of people reading it now, but those of you who are, are too wonderful and lovely to have to put up with my inability to spell. I'm usually a zombie by the time I'm proof reading these chapters and that combined with my already poor spelling (I know embarrassing I'm a senior in college for pete's sake) makes for poor copy editing all around. There are two options. One of you wonderful people could volunteer to be my Beta or I can just continue to grovel for your forgiveness. I'm pleased with either option. Just let me know. **

Kurt's eyes blinked open the next morning and took a minute to appreciate the warmth of the man lying next to him. He thought how easy it would be to grow used to falling asleep and waking up so close to Blaine. He sleepily shifted closer to his bedside table to get a look at his alarm clock, to see how much time he and Blaine had to themselves before they had to get up and be productive. His eyes widened almost comically when the clock came into focus and he realized that it was almost a half hour past when they normally went down to the main house.

"Blaine, _Blaine_!" Kurt practically shouted. "You have to get up. I forgot to set my alarm last night. We're late!"

"Wha—what?" Blaine shot up at the alarm in Kurt's voice, "Wasgoinon?"

By the time Blaine had managed to somewhat blink himself awake, Kurt had already stuffed himself into his jeans from yesterday and was frantically trying to find a fresh tshirt, when he noticed that Blaine wasn't doing the same thing, "Blaine, didn't you hear me? We're late!"

Blaine crawled to the end of the bed and yanked Kurt by the waist back into bed with him. Kurt toppled in next to Blaine with an indignant squeal, attempting to squirm away, "Blaine, what are you doing? The animals will starve-not to mention the sass we'll get from Zippy when we inevitably stumble in together while everyone else is already sitting down to eat."

"Kurt, sweetheart," Blaine said, refusing to loosen his hold on his frantic boyfriend, "I need you to do me a favor and take a deep breath and then take another look at your clock."

"Blaine, what are you talking about it's past seven-," Kurt cut himself off and buried his head into the pillow, "it's only six thirty isn't it?"

"Ah the wonderful combination of bleary, sleep eyes and an analog clock," Blaine forced Kurt's embarrassed face out of the pillow and maneuvered him to resume his position snuggled into Blaine's side. "Don't be embarrassed, Kurt. Your frantic lunacy was adorable." Kurt grumbled incoherently into Blaine's neck, "What was that? I didn't quite catch that," Blaine said teasingly.

"I said you're so mean to me!" Kurt said lifting himself up to speak and then plopping back down again, unceremoniously.

"I'm sorry. Is there any way I could ever make it up to you?" Blaine said teasingly.

"Hmmmm...you could spend the next fifteen minutes, until we actually have to get up, keeping me warm. Oh, and you can stop teasing me. That should do it."

Blaine laughed and happily complied.

0000000000

Once it was actually time for the two to walk down to the house, Kurt noticed that there was a message on his phone from his Dad.

_Got time off to visit in two weeks, call when you get a chance_

Kurt broke into a wide smile and shared the news with Blaine who seemed genuinely happy, but a little nervous. "Do you think they'll like me?" Blaine asked, taking some of the frozen muffins out of the freezer for breakfast (they would be having those for a while).

"I don't think they'll like you. I know they will. What's not to like?" Kurt said.

"Too much hair, a tendency to be a ridiculous drama queen, the inability to keep his baking skills under control, his incessant need to sing show tunes into the wee hours of the morning...need I go on?" Zippy called out, walking into the house just in time to hear the boy's conversation. Blaine stood gaping at her, holding zip top bags of breakfast still in both hands. "Relax Blainers. I'm joking. You're every parents dream. My parents thought you were a Cleaver," Zippy said ruffling his hair and grabbing one of the bags from him.


	27. Chapter 27

**So the family I usually babysit for canceled this morening because the little girl was sick. Sad because my three year old friend is sick, but happy because I had two hours of extra time to do whatever I so choose. I chose this. **

**Thank you to those of you who left kind reviews and offers to Beta. I also don't really know how to go about that. I'll look into it and get back to you. I'm pretty bad at the internet. The question for today is this: The Beta process will undoubtably slow down the posting rate. I'm okay with this if you are, but let me know and I can decide accordingly. Perhaps for my next story I can set up a schedule from the beginning that begets adequately fast posting times. Let me know, if you please. **

**This time I really am down for the count until Saturday, so for those who observe, please have a wonderful Passover and an easy fast.**

Blaine had a consultation with a (less stressful) client on Friday afternoon, so Johnny took Kurt to go pick up that weeks food order when he was done with school. Kurt had never been to the farms and groceries that provided the commune with food, but from the tales that he'd pieced together from Blaine's many trips, he was excited to meet some of the storied characters.

"I wonder if we're going to have to pay full price for our grains today," Johnny asked turning out of Moon Shadow and towards town. "Ever since we started sending a dashing young fellow, instead of an old man like me, to make them pick up the price has been suspiciously lower. I can't tell if the baker's daughter, who runs the front, has taken a particular shine to Blaine, or if she's just on the look out for a handsome man in general. I guess we're about to find out."

Kurt laughed at that, "Are you serious? I better not open my mouth, then. It's usually a dead giveaway of my inclinations. I wouldn't want to cost you a discount."

"And you'd be a mysterious silent stranger to boot!" Johnny said. "Honestly though, however obvious you think you are, I don't think you have anything to worry about with this crowd. Homosexuality isn't exactly...on their radar."

Kurt looked at Johnny questioningly, "Don't follow..."

"Adventists," Johnny said in explanation. "There are two kinds of farms around here: hippies and Adventists. They aren't bad people, just different, fairly sheltered. That might be why the daughter took such a liking to Blaine. He told me once that she calls him her 'dashing city boy.'"

"That's priceless," Kurt said no longer limiting himself to quiet chuckles and moving into a full out belly laugh. "Blaine is a lot of things—a city boy is not one of them. The man makes his own ceramic toothbrushes. This is usually the part where he would shout at me about how damaging plastics are to the environment," Kurt continued, smiling softly at the thought.

"Well that's a look of love if I've ever seen one," Johnny said, leaning over a bit to nudge Kurt with his shoulder, over the center consul of the truck.

Kurt looked down to his lap, blushing and biting his lip, "I...I mean...we haven't known each other that long," Kurt said, quickly. "Should't it take more time...I mean, to fall in love?"

"Are you questioning your own emotions because of a silly human thing like time? Love is much bigger than that," Johnny said. "And besides, things tend to work a little differently around here."

"How do you mean?" Kurt asked, curiosity overpowering his nervousness about the subject.

"Think about how people date in the so called 'real world,'" Johnny began to explain. "You meet each other at a bar or club, or you know each other from a mutual friend. You flirt, get the persons number, and then go through these modern obstacles we've created to make dating harder than it needs to be. You see each other maybe once a week and then maybe more if you can jump through enough hoops to have a real long term relationship," Johnny paused for a few seconds to check If Kurt was still with him, the barreled on. "You and Blaine- you work together, practically live together, and spend most of your time traipsing around together. The two of you have been thick as thieves from the very beginning. Comparative hours wise, you and Blaine have had plenty of time to fall in love with each other. Plus you can't argue with that look. I know the look. I give it to Carole every day."

Kurt considered what Johnny was saying carefully. He had a point, but Kurt was still nervous, "I really appreciate the advice Johnny. I really do and you're probably right it's just...I'm not sure I'm ready to um...say it yet."

"That's fair. You show him you love him by your actions more than anything else, but just know, Kurt, if this is what's holding you back, that crazy kid feels the exact same way about you. Don't let something as silly as time get in your way."

Kurt laughed at the slightly disgruntled looking man, "You're really down on he whole concept, aren't you," Kurt couldn't help, but tease lightly.

"People assume all sorts of things about time, but what they don't realize is that from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff."

Kurt broke out into a belly laugh for the second time that trip. "Did you just quote the Doctor to me? I didn't realize my love life was akin to science fiction."

Johnny also started laughing at that, "Hey, don't underestimate the philosophical genius of _Doctor Who_. I'm just impressed your recognized it. I knew I liked you for some reason," Johnny said with a wink. Kurt knew he wasn't their biological son, but the gesture reminded him strongly of Blaine.

"It would have been hard for me to escape. My Dad's a huge fan. He had me watch all the old DVDs growing up and he went ballistic when the new series started coming out," Kurt thought back on the years where it was just him and his Dad with a slightly melancholy smile. "That reminds me. My Dad and step-Mom want to come visit next weekend. Should they try and find a hotel or is there a place they can stay at Moon Shadow?"

"Even if they could find a hotel around here, I wouldn't dream of having them stay anywhere else. You know there are guest huts for visitors, Kid, you don't even have to ask. So you guys are close then?"

"The closest," Kurt responded without even thinking. "It was just the two of us for so long. We had no choice, but the become close, but my Dad...he really is the greatest man I've ever known. When I was younger, practically everyone in my life got down on me for who I was, but my Dad always used to say 'it's your job to be who you are and it's my job to love you. It think it's why Blaine's story hit me so hard. I can't imagine what I would have done if my Dad wasn't so accepting of my sexuality."

"How old were you...when you came out to him, I mean?" Johnny questioned. "If you don't mind me asking."

"It's fine. I was a sophomore in high school. I was terrified, but he told me that he already knew and that he loved me just the same," Kurt laughed a bit at the memory. "He told me he'd known since I was three and all I wanted for my birthday was a pair of sensible heals. I guess I wasn't as subtle as I thought."

Johnny chuckled at that, "He sounds like a character. I can't wait to meet him."

"I think you two will get along well. You remind me of him actually."

"That's a wonderful compliment, Kurt, thank you," Johnny said flashing him a warm smile. "And you can tell your family, that they'll be here just in time for our annual "Dude Night."

Kurt looked a little confused, "Um...what? Is Carole not invited or something?"

"No, no nothing like that," Johnny laughed at Kurt's confused face, "like as in 'the Dude.' Every year at around this time Carole, Blaine, and I go out bowling before Sunday movie night and then we drink White Russians and watch _The Big Lebowski_. We were planning on doing it next weekend and the more the merrier."

"That sounds like fun, but I've actually never seen it before, so it will be my first time," Kurt said, looking a little sheepish.

Johnny banged his hand on the steering wheel with excitement, "All the more reason to celebrate then! Maybe it will be the first annual 'Freed-Anderson-Hummel Dude Night!'"

0000000000

Later that evening, after dinner, Kurt and Blaine were lounging on the Freed's porch swing under a blanket. Kurt was telling him about his day with Johnny at the different vendors.

"...and yeah, Johnny wasn't kidding when he told me that the girl from the Adventist bakery was...aggressive. As soon as Johnny and her grandmother were in the back getting bags of lentils she was practically groping me—so much for Christian values."

"It's ironic. That girl probably thinks she's never met a gay person before. Little does she know she's almost molested two of them."

Kurt laughed and burrowed a little deeper into the blanket, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, "I know, but who could possibly resist us?"

The two then fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence and the cool night air. Kurt's mind wandered back to the conversation that he had with Johnny in the car. The timing seemed perfect. They were cocooned together basking in the moon light and all Kurt had to do was open his mouth and say three simple words. It's never simple though is it? He felt Blaine bury his nose in his hair and plant a few kisses on his head. Kurt had never been a blurter...actually that was more Blaine's personality, but before he knew what was happening his mouth was opening and words were pouring out.

"I want you to design a tattoo for me." What, seriously Hummel? Where did that come from? Sure, Kurt had been toying with the idea for a while and Blaine seemed to be the ideal candidate to draw it for him, but when did his brain start transforming professions of love and outputting them as requests for permanent body art?

Blaine paused his ministrations on the top of Kurt's head and put a finger under his chin so that their eyes met. Kurt could see an excited glint in Blaine's eyes and his lips upturned into a smile. "I would be honored, Kurt. That sounds amazing. Why don't you come with me to my studio tomorrow and we can work on it together?"

Kurt smiled back. Maybe Johnny was right. His actions were what let Blaine know that he loved him. The words would come in time, whatever that means.


	28. Chapter 28

**And we're back! Yayyy...cheers. Anywho, Kurt strikes me as the kind of person that gets an idea in his head and then just has to do it. Maybe I'm projecting that trait on him, but hey it's happening. Nothing can be done about it now. My LGBTQQA/Women's seder was super fun. I had to go to about four grocery stores before I could find a coconut in Ohio, though (on the seder plate the coconut was supposed to represent people who are still in the closet). It was an adventure to say the least. I felt like Kurt attempting to find Saffron. Also, I posted a small preview of this chapter on tumblr (practical-amanda). Should I keep doing that? I don't know if any of you people even use tumblr...**

**Well anyway, I hope that anyone who celebrates Easter has a wonderful holiday tomorrow (today?)!**

Saturday morning, when Kurt made his way up to Blaine's studio, the other man was already hard at work, bent over his sketch book. He looked up when he heard Kurt's bag drop to the floor and gave him a wide smile, "Hey! I didn't hear you come in. Have a seat," Blaine said gesturing to the stool next to him. "I hope you don't mind, but I already put together a few sketches based on what you told me last night, but of course feel free to veto any or all of my ideas."

Kurt looked down at the sketches in Blaine's notebook. Last night they had talked a little bit more about the tattoo. Kurt had disclosed that he had wanted to include a canary in honor of his mother and his passion for music, but he wasn't really sure about anything else.

"I looked up canaries and besides what we already talked about, I found a few other interesting meanings attached to them," Blaine pulled a print-out, from the internet, out from under his sketch book. "This site says they also represent finding your home after a long journey. This one talks about living life to the fullest before you run out of air, you know the whole canary in a coal mine thing I think."

Blaine continued chattering away about the different meanings and possibilities, but Kurt had all but tuned him out and was staring intently at one of Blaine's designs. The one in question was a canary, delicately drawn, almost like a Monet painting, perched proudly on a branch in the light of the moon.

"That one," Kurt said suddenly, cutting Blaine off. "I want that one. It's perfect. There's an expression-my dad always used to say it, but I suspect he got it from my mother originally. 'Some canaries fly at night.' He used to say it on days when the bullying and the teasing were at its worst. He used too say it to make me feel better about being different."

Blaine smiled warmly and took Kurt's hand under the table, "I'm so glad you're different. It's the best part about you," Blaine said. "When do you want to get this thing done."

Kurt thought for a moment. There was a look of thought on his face that quickly morphed into a look of determination, "Today, let's go today. Do you think we could make an appointment and then drive into Nashville?"

Blaine thought about protesting, telling Kurt to sleep on it a little, but he knew him well enough to know that once Kurt decided on something, very little could change his mind. Instead Blaine nodded and sent Kurt back down the the main house to get ready while he made some phone calls to a friend he knew, who worked in a good shop.

0000000000

They both stumbled back into the main house at around nine that evening, drunk on life and spontaneity. Kurt was now the proud owner of a beautiful canary tattoo on the inside of his left forearm. It was bandaged up since it was new, so Carole looked a little concerned when she walked into the kitchen to great the two men, who were giggling over milk and cookies at the table.

"What the heck happened to your arm?" Carole said in a motherly tone of concern.

Kurt became momentarily nervous, almost like he was a teenager who had gotten some body art without permission on his eighteenth birthday, but the expectant and excited look on Blaine's face reminded him of reality. "I got a tattoo this afternoon. I'd been thinking about it for a while and Blaine drew the perfect design."

"Jeez, Hon! You had me worried for a second traipsing in here with a giant bandage on your arm," Carole said pouring herself a glass of milk and sitting next to Blaine and across from Kurt. "Well, let's see it then!"

Kurt carefully pulled back his bandages to reveal the still slightly red, but delicately done tattoo, "It's to remind me of my Mom and of the home I've found here at Moon Shadow. I don't know where life will take me, but I never want to forget the people that took me in at my lowest."

"Well, no matter where life takes you, you'll always have a home here," Carole said, gingerly re-wrapping Kurt's arm for him. "So, I'm excited for this upcoming weekend. I can't wait to meet the famous other Carole."

Kurt laughed at that, "I'm sure the two of you will get along well. She's a nurse and I've been telling her a bit about your herbalism. Don't be surprised if she decides to pique your brain about it," Kurt added as he absentmindedly wiped a cookie crumb off of Blaine's cheek. "I'll never understand how you can make eating a cookie messy, honestly Blaine," Kurt said fondly.

Carole looked on, amused at her two boy's closeness and comfort with each other. She polished off the rest of her cookie and decided it was time to make herself scarce, "Well tell her to pique away. I'd be happy to talk to her about it, but I'm afraid it's time for us old folks to go to sleep." With that Carole gave them each a kiss on the head and retreated to her and Johnny's bedroom.

"You know, I've been lucky enough to have three mothers in my life. Two of them are named Carole. What does that say about me?" Kurt joked, finishing off his last swig of milk and moving to put the dishes in the sink.

"I really hope that's a rhetorical question because I don't think I have the skills to psychoanalyze such things about you. I'm much better at analyzing other things," Blaine said, giving Kurt a light pat on the butt as he put his dishes in the sink as well.

Kurt let out a small squeak and quickly batted his hand away, "You're such a doof, Blaine. What am I going to do with you."

"Hopefully invite me over for a Saturday night sleepover. I promise we can read vogue and talk about all the cute boys," Blaine said batting his eyelashes dramatically.

"I could be persuaded of such things, but I'm going to hold you to that plan."

0000000000

Kurt didn't actually have Blaine over that night. Instead, the two were curled up in Sweat Gum, taking advantage of Blaine's extensive vogue collection. Kurt had lost his entire back catalogue in the break up, but Blaine was still fully stocked. Kurt hadn't spent much time in Blaine's hut since they had somehow gotten in the habit of spending time in Earth Shag, but it was homey and smelled like Blaine.

It was also much bigger than Earth Shag, definitely big enough for two people to live fairly comfortably, a thought that made Kurt's chest tighten unexpectedly. The outside looked just like Earth Shag, but there was a second level built underground. There was a sitting room with a desk for sketching, a battery operated radio, and Blaine's instruments: a guitar, a mandolin, and a keyboard. A wooden spiral staircase led down to Blaine's bedroom.

Much like his office, Blaine's room had shelves lined with books, plants, various nicknacks, and different herbs for tea. The walls were dotted with pictures of Blaine and various other commune members. One picture by Blaine's bedside table caught his eye.

"You had this printed?" Kurt said pointing at the picture in question, it was of the two of them the day that they had gone swimming in the lake with the kids. Their cheeks were pressed together tightly and they both had wide cheesy grins on their face as Blaine held the camera out in front of them.

"Yeah," Blaine said, looking fondly at the picture. "I love that one I had to make a copy. I love having pictures of my friends around. I think it's the best way to remind yourself that you're not alone."

Kurt smile, kissed Blaine on the cheek, and then went back to his magazine.

0000000000

The next week was a flurry of preparation, excitement (on Kurt's part), and anxiety (on Blaine's part). Kurt and Zippy decided it might be best to hide the baking ingredients until after Burt and Carole left to avoid another "incident" as they had taken to calling it. The part that was freaking Blaine out the most was Friday afternoon, when Burt and Carole were due to arrive. Kurt would still be in lessons for the day and as the general manager of the commune it was Blaine's job to greet guests if their hosts weren't available. His job was to explain their living quarters and make sure they understood all of the unique eco functions that the community used in bathrooms and the like. This meant that Blaine would have about two hours to entertain Kurt's parents without Kurt there. It was the first time Blaine had ever had to "meet the parents" and this was a hell of a way to start.

He essentially spent all of Friday morning sitting on the couch fidgeting and pretending to read a book. The Hummel family was due at noon and he was way too worked up to spend that time in his studio. He was manically going over all of the things that Kurt had told him about his Dad and step-Mom, mentally checking and re-checking his list of conversation topics should there be an awkward silence.

When he heard the distinct sound of a car door slamming outside of the house he leaped up, knocking his barely touched book onto the floor and sprinted over to the front. He took a minute to breathe and plaster on his best smile before opening the door to greet his boyfriend's family


	29. Chapter 29

**Next update will have the rest of Burt and Carole's weekend at Moon Shadow. You guys are all so sweet and I love every single one of your reviews.**

When he heard the distinct sound of a car door slamming outside of the house he leaped up, knocking his barely touched book onto the floor and sprinted over to the front. He took a minute to breathe and plaster on his best smile before opening the door to greet his boyfriend's family.

In turned out that Kia had beat him to it. A man with a baseball cap and a plaid shirt was bending down to scratch behind her ears and let the dg lick his face. A pretty, older woman with a short haircut was standing next to them, looking amused. Blaine would have to give Kia a treat later for breaking the ice for him.

"I see you've already mt Kia. She's really the most important member of the household," Blaine joked, reaching down to pet the dog as well. "Welcome to Moon Shadow. I'm guessing you're Mr. and Mrs. Hummel?"

"That's us," the woman said, smiling and sticking out her hand for a shake, "but please, call us Burt and Carole, no need for formality. You must be Blaine."

"That's me. I'm guessing Kurt told you that he's still in class right now, but I'll show you to the guest house and give you a short tour," Blaine said, grabbing their bag despite their protests.

"Yes, Kurt's told us all about you," Burt said with a wink and Blaine turned an impressive shade of red. "Don't be embarrassed, kid, all good things."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've heard a lot about you as well. It's wonderful to finally meet you," Blaine said, sincerely. "Now if you'll just follow me, we can get you settled in."

Blaine walked the couple down the path that led to 'sun shack,' one of the the huts that the Commune used for guests. It was the one closest to Earth Shag to make it easier for the couple to visit with Kurt. It was about the same size as Kurt's hut, but it was outfitted with a stocked book shelf, guest towels, and a few of Blaine's hand made tooth brushes. Blaine has also made a new wash basin specially for the Hummel's visit.

"That bowl is beautiful!" Carole said spotting the basin in the corner of the room. "Tulips are my favorite."

Blaine smiled and allowed his cheeks to turn a little pink again. "Um...I know. I actually made it for you. Kurt told me your were fond of that flower so..."

Carole pulled him into an unexpected hug, but Blaine quickly relaxed at the motherly affection, "That was so kind of you," she said, and then quietly so that only Blaine could hear she whispered, "Relax dear, we already like you."

Blaine visibly relaxed at that and sent Carole a grateful smile. "Well I might as well give you the full introduction since Kurt won't be out for a while yet. This is the Sun Shack, where you guys will be sleeping for the next couple of nights. It's only about 30 feet from Kurt's hut so I'll show you how to get there next. You should feel free to make yourself at home. There are towels on the rack over there and you're welcome to the tooth brushes and you already saw the wash basin. Please let me know if you need more blankets or toilet paper or anything and I'll get it for you. There's a bathroom in the main house, but if nature calls in the middle of the night, my recommendation is to just use natures outhouse." Blaine could feel his nerves calming considerably as he fell into the easy routine of welcoming a new person to his home.

Burt chuckled a little, "You people must actually be miracle workers if you got my Kurt to go to the bathroom outside."

"I won't pretend he didn't fight it at first, but he's an old pro at this point," Blaine said already feeling more at ease, "If you'll follow me I can show you around the rest of our homestead."

0000000000

Blaine realized about half way through the tour that he and Burt would have no problems getting along. They did, after all, have the same favorite topic of conversation: Kurt. Burt was a wealth of information about young Kurt and wasn't shy about sharing some of the more embarrassing stories. Blaine, for his part, ran his mouth practically non-stop, gushing about how well Kurt was adjusting to commune life and what a wonderful music teacher he was. There were moments during their time together when Blaine ached a bit, wishing that he had a Dad like Burt, but mostly he was overjoyed to hear more about Kurt's past.

"His ninth birthday, I finally caved and bought him this bedazzler gun he'd been coveting and at first everything was fine. He used it for a few of his scarves and ties and the covers of his notebooks, but then it got out of hand. I finally had to have a talk with him when I found my name in rhinestones on my mechanic coveralls," Burt was laughing hardily at this point, "I went a whole day without realizing. I kept wondering why the customers were looking at me funny."

"Sounds like he was something special, even back then," Blaine said a bit wistfully, even though he was laughing harder than Burt.

"That kid has always been something special, but enough about Kurt. We'll see him soon enough. I want to know more about you. Kurt's talked my ear off about you for weeks now, but I want to hear about it from the horse's mouth."

Blaine laughed a little and continued to lead the couple in the easy hike around the property, pointing out landmarks on his way, "Not much to tell really. I came to Nashville when I was 18 years old. Johnny's mother-Nana everyone called her-took me under her wing and taught me everything she knew about pottery. She passed last year, but she handed her studio down to me and that's how I make my living. I don't have much, but I'd give it all for Kurt in a heart beat. I just wanted to to know that." Blaine could feel himself getting worked up again, but he was stopped by a gentle hand on he shoulder.

"I get it Blaine, really. Don't be so hard on yourself. A fool could see how much you care about Kurt. That's all I want from you."

"And judging by what I've seen so far, you're no ordinary artist. Your work is remarkable," Carole added kindly, as the three made their way through the final stretch of the tour, walking towards the school house to meet Kurt.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Schooling his features back into a relaxed smile, Blaine opened to door to the largest building on the Commune and led the Hummels inside, "and now for the best part of the tour, I give you the classroom of one Kurt Hummel."

The three quietly stepped inside so as not to interrupt the lesson Kurt was teaching. He was seated at the piano with one of the older students and his back was to the door.

"You've almost got it, Drew. I know the triplets can be tough but remember the trick I taught you. When you play that part think 'strawberry cherry cherry pie' in our head and it should come out easier." Kurt played the passage as an example one more time and then listened to Drew play it back to him. "That's it! That one was perfect. Let's end there, on a good note. Just practice this piece over the weekend and I'll see you again on Monday. You did a good job today." The middle schooler beamed under the praise and began to pack up.

"I see you're still using the dessert method of learning music then." Kurt's head whipped around at the sound of his Dad's voice, an elated smile on his face.

In an instant Kurt was on his feet, running to hug his father, "Dad, I missed you so much!" Kurt was positively giddy as he pulled Carole with his other arm into a three way hug, "and you Carole, I miss you so much, as well."

"It's great to see you, Kid. You look good." Kurt positively beamed as he finally pulled back from the hug.

"You do too, Dad. You've been keeping up with my diet plan?" Kurt asked sternly.

"I've been a practical slave driver, hun," Carole said, giving him an indulgent smile.

"Good because we're all going out for pizza tonight and I don't want to feel guilty for letting you have that much cheese," Kurt said playfully. "I trust you settled in okay. Sorry I couldn't greet you right away, but I didn't want to cancel on my last student," Kurt sad pointing towards the door, where Drew had slipped out amongst the commotion. "He's shy, but he has a lot of promise."

"No need to apologize. We enjoyed getting to know Blaine here. He was the perfect host," Carole said, turning Kurt't attention to the other man for the first time that afternoon.

He leaned over to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of them for me," Blaine tensed slightly at the display of affection in front of Kurt's parents, but calmed when he saw nothing but a fond smile from Carole and and amused look from Burt. "Why don't we all sit and have some tea and then when Carole and Jonny get back we can get dinner.


	30. Chapter 30

**This isn't the rest of the weekend. This is a bonus chapter you people get because I'm an insomniac. Here you go...have all the Blaine feels. **

The dinner had been lovely. Blaine, Johnny, and Burt had gotten into a heated debate about college football and the two Caroles were behaving as if they were long lost sisters. Kurt, for his part, was content to look on happily as his two families melted together seamlessly. There was a brief fight over the check (The Freed's won) and then the six of them were heading back to Moon Shadow for dessert and tea. Carole, Johnny, and Blaine made their excuses and left Kurt alone with his parents for the first time that day.

"This is quite the place you've found here, Kurt," Carole said, squeezing Kurt's hand affectionately. "I can see why you like it so much."

"Things here are...simpler. Simpler than I ever thought life could be. Sometimes I wonder if I'm some sort of failure for wanting that. Are things supposed to feel this easy?"

"It's called being happy, sweetheart," Carole answered. "Life always seems easy when you're happy."

"I guess you're right. I never thought of it that way. My whole life, I've always been waiting for the other shoe to drop. So far, I've been proven right. Just over a month ago my life was in shambles," Kurt took a shaky breath to steady himself. "I don't feel like that here. I feel like I can breathe easily."

"You deserve it, Kurt," Carole answered.

Things were quiet for a moment and then Burt spoke up, "Kid, can I be really honest with you? I feel like I need to be because I wasn't being honest with you for a long time and I regret it every day."

Kurt gaped at his father, unsure of what he was about to say, so instead he just nodded dumbly.

"I never liked Jason. No—scratch that, I hated Jason. I knew from the beginning that he didn't deserve you, but I kept my mouth shut because he seemed to make you happy enough. Looking back I should have put my foot down. I've seen you truly happy, Kurt. Not as often as I would like, but I've seen it and I never once recognized that in you when you were with that boy," Burt paused for a second to collect his thoughts. "I was proved right and you had to pay for it, but let me tell you, Kurt, what you got in return is the greatest gift I could imagine. I don't know the details of your relationship with Blaine. Heck, I probably don't want to know," Kurt chuckled and leaned his head on his Dad's shoulder, enjoying the familiarity of being flanked by his parents. "What I do know, is that when I see the two of you together I see something in you I haven't seen in a long time. I don't know how long you plan on staying here, but I could not be more grateful that you found this place when you did."

Kurt felt himself getting choked up, "Thanks Daddy," he said, wiping away a stray tear. "Thank you for saying that." There was a brief pause while the little family just enjoyed each other's company, until Kurt spoke up again. "I'm in love with him. He doesn't know yet, though."

Carole and Burt chuckled a little and shared a look over Kurt's head before Carole responded, "Maybe you haven't said it out loud yet, but I'm certain that he knows. Maybe not in his head, but definitely in his heart."

0000000000

The next morning Blaine woke up even earlier than usual. He wanted to make an extra nice breakfast for their guests and he needed extra time to make fresh bread. He was surprised to see Burt already awake and reading a book at the kitchen table.

"Sorry if I'm in your way. I keep pretty early hours at home. Old habits...," Burt said, smiling in a manner that was almost disarmingly similar to Kurt's. The father and son didn't obviously look alike, the way that Blaine looked like his father, but Blaine could see it in their eyes and the similar way they carried themselves.

"No, not at all. I'm just going to get breakfast started. You can sit there as long as you like. Can I get you anything? We have a million different kinds of tea or I an make you some hot cider," Blaine said, once again falling into the familiar role of host.

"I'm fine for now, Blaine, but thank you. Let me know if you want any help with breakfast."

Blaine nodded and silently went along with his chores, constantly aware of the other man's presence in the room. Since the night before, his anxiety about impressing the man had morphed from simply wanting his boyfriend's father's approval, to wanting to be in Burt's good graces, specifically. Blaine's relationship with his own father was non-existent and despite his motherly relationship with Carole, his relationship with Johnny was more akin to one of a fun uncle or a hip grandfather. Burt struck Blaine as someone he could really grow to love and trust, like he had grown to trust Kurt.

"So you're in love with my son then?" Burt said bluntly. It wasn't a question, not really. It was phrased as such, but both men knew that it was merely a statement of fact.

Blaine thought about giving a typical bashful response and moving on with his morning, but Burt seemed so earnest, so genuinely...interested that he couldn't bring himself to give such a flippant response, "I do. I really do. So much that it scares me sometimes. I know we haven't known each other too terribly long, but I already can't imagine how I was getting by without him...maybe that's just it. I was getting by, not really living."

Burt leveled him with a look he'd seen many times on Kurt's face—a look that made Blaine want to spill his guts and spare no details. He looked back at the cooking area a bit wistfully, the ingredients for fresh whole wheat already out on the counter. He sighed, supposing that it wouldn't hurt to have toast made by the flirty Adventist with their eggs and bacon. He slipped into the chair across from Burt an fidgeted nervously with his hands, waiting for a sign that it was okay for him to talk. Burt just continued looking at him, small, non judgmental smile on his face, waiting for Blaine to decide he wanted to say something.

Finally, Blaine broke the silence. "I don't know if Kurt has told you, or maybe you've noticed, but this place is broken into homesteads for a reason. We wanted to create a community feel without completely doing away with the nuclear family. I think it's wonderful, an ideal way to set up a commune, but it means that everyone here who isn't a child is part of a couple, their own family. Before Kurt came around, I was the only single adult living here," Blaine stopped and looked at Burt's face for any sign that he was saying to much, but when he didn't find any he kept going. "I knew in my head that I wasn't alone. I had people surrounding me all the time, so much love, but it didn't stop me from feeling lonely. It didn't stop me from wishing and praying every night that one day I might meet someone who had a special place in their heart just for me. It's almost embarrassing to admit it, but I wanted more than anything for someone to care for me, someone that I could care for. I don't know how much Kurt has told you about my past and how I ended up here, but let's just say I didn't have the most nurturing family. All I really wanted was for someone to make me feel like I was worth something."

Burt stopped him with a hand on his wrist, "Don't you dare be embarrassed about that. It's the most natural thing I can think of, to want those things."

Blaine nodded in understanding, took a deep breath, and continued. "I wasn't...suicidal or anything like that, but I was just sort of going through the motions. When Kurt came to Moon Shadow for the first time I...I didn't want to believe he was real. He seemed like the answer to every plea I'd whispered into the darkness while I tried to coax myself to sleep at night. Your son—he's like my own personal miracle. Did you know he let me design a tattoo for him? That meant the world to me, that someone would trust me with that. God I'm rambling..." Blaine cut himself off, looking a little sheepish under Burt's careful scrutiny.

"How long have you been holding all that in, Kid?" Burt asked simply.

"About...about five years I think," Blaine said laughing a little nervously.

"For what it's worth, I think you two are really good for each other. If you want my opinion, I think you guys are in it for the long haul."

"I do," Blaine said eagerly, "Want your opinion, I mean. It's really important to me actually."

"Good answer," Burt said laughing a little. "Remember this feeling, Blaine, this feeling like he's the sun, the moon, and the stars. Remember it even after you two are past your honey moon stage and you'll both be just fine."

Blaine gave Burt his signature grin and the two fell into an easy conversation of much lighter topics, until Kurt came in at his normal time.

"How long have you two trouble makers been awake?" Kurt asked, putting a kettle over the fire to make tea.

"Long enough for me to find out that you have a tattoo you didn't tell me about," Burt said, sending Blaine a little wink.


	31. Chapter 31

**ANDERBROS ANDERBROS ANDERBROS ANDERBROS . Okay I'm done now. As some of you may have noticed I wrote a one shot called "The Chaperone" and I'd be honored if you would take a look at it. I wrote it for the lovely Samantha-lawrence who's fic "You Could be my Unintended" had me completely enchanted for the entirety of yesterday. Check it out, seriously.**

"One year, Blaine decided it would be a good idea to go one for one with the Dude on White Russian consumption. About a third of the way through the movie he had to throw up form the amount of dairy he had consumed and we sent him to bed," Johnny said, handing everyone a drink as they settled on the couch for their first Freed-Hummel-Anderson movie night. Johnny was laughing along with everyone else and Blaine was burying he face in Kurt's shoulder in embarrassment. "It wasn't one of his finer moments."

"Okay we can start the movie now," Blaine ground out, gritting his teeth, "I think the Hummel's have heard enough."

"No way, honey," Kurt said, pulling Blaine a little closer. "I want to hear all the gory details, proceed please."

Johnny laughed a little at that, "We'll have to save it for later. Movies about to start, but remind me later about the time that Blaine bowled single digits."

"That machine was broken!" Blaine exclaimed sitting up suddenly in indignation.

"Of course it was, dear," Carole said squeezing his knee and settling in for the movie.

Blaine spent the next few minutes pouting, but Kurt eventually managed to coax him back to snuggling into his side and the earlier teasing was, for the moment, forgotten.

0000000000

All too soon, it was time for Burt and Carole to start the drive back to Ohio. Blaine made breakfast by himself Monday morning to give Kurt a chance to see off his parents. He was already toweling off the dishes when he heard the car pulling away and the distinct sound of Kurt's footsteps as he made his way back into the house.

"So you had a good visit then?" Blaine said, sitting down next to Kurt where he was eating the plate of food Blaine had saved for him. "I really liked your parents. They were amazing."

"Yeah, back to reality though," Kurt said, looking a little down. "I just miss them, you know? Sorry, I'm...I'm being childish."

"Of course I understand. You're Dad is an amazing man and Carole is one of the sweetest people I've ever met. You're never too old to miss your family, Kurt," Blaine was quiet for a moment soothingly rubbing a hand up and down Kurt's back. "Hey, why don't I take over your classes for today and you can have a day to yourself. I know you've been dying for some time to finish that last J.R.R. Martin book and I miss my little rascals. Why don't you take some of the lemonade I just made and sit out in the hammock for the morning?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, soft smile on his face. "Really, you don't mind?"

"Of course not, it would be my pleasure, as long as I get to join you in the hammock as soon as school is out," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's temple. "Everyone needs a mental health day once in a while."

Kurt let himself lean into Blaine's touch, enjoying the calming pressure of his hand on his back and his warm lips pressing intermittent kisses on his hair line and cheek. Before he knew what he was saying the words came out of his mouth, "Mmmm Blaine, I love you."

Blaine paused his ministrations and Kurt opened his big blue eyes in shock at what he had just said. He was already forming a litany of ways that he could take back his unplanned utterance. It was true, so true, but this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. There was supposed to be rose peddles and romance, not cold eggs and the sound of Kia lapping noisily at her water bowl.

Before he could say any of this, however, Blaine was taking Kurt's face in both of his hands and staring intensely into his eyes, "Kurt, I..." there was a horrible tense moment where Blaine was silent, but he finally finished the thought, "I love you, too—so much."

Suddenly it didn't matter that Kurt had blurted out the important step without even realizing what was happening. All that mattered was that Blaine's soft lips were on his, leaving Kurt breathless with the most perfect kiss.

0000000000

At about three thirty Blaine made his way around back to join Kurt, with a bowl of fresh cut fruit and some trail mix. When he got to the hammock he was treated to the sight of Kurt sleeping peacefully with the book open on his chest. Blaine picked it up, marked his place and gently shook Kurt awake.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. I brought you a snack," Kurt mumbled a bit, but otherwise remained dead to the world. "Alright, we'll do this the hard way." Blaine then proceeded to roll himself into the hammock so that he was completely squishing Kurt like a human blanket.

"Blaine!" Kurt practically squawked at the sudden intrusion.

"Mmm...you're warm, KK" Blaine said snuggling into kurt and laying his head on his chest.

Despite himself Kurt found himself wrapping his arms around Blaine and burying his nose into his hair. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood mister or I would roll you right out of here."

"Hmph...not right now. I'm comfy and I have something to tell you." Blaine looked up, warm hazel eyes meeting Kurt's. The taller man immediately detected a small amount of anxiety along with the dopy snuggly look that was there before.

"What's wrong?" Kurt questioned.

"Nothing!" Blaine said quickly. "I mean...nothing's wrong, per say. I just...I got another email from Wes. One of his colleague's wives is having one of those artist showings he was telling me about. Her artist backed out at the last minute and he practically begged me to fill in for him. He said she would pay me double. It's not about the money, obviously, but still..."

Kurt thought carefully about what to say next, "That's...good, right?" Kurt ran a hand through Blaine's curls. "I mean, you don't have to say yes, but it's nice to have the option and you know that if you decide to go, I'll be there the whole time, right?

Blaine sighed, "Yes, of course, and you have no idea how much I appreciate that it's just...I'm still not sure."

"Well how long do you have to decide?" Kurt asked.

"The party is this weekend," Blaine said bluntly.

"Oh...that doesn't leave very much time does it?" Kurt said trying to come up with a way to help Blaine make a decision. "Well, you know how I feel. I think you should spread your art around to as many people as you can, but it's your decision and I'll support you no matter what."

"Thanks, Kurt and I know. I love you," Blaine said settling back into Kurt's chest.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, smiling to himself because they could say that now.

**Alright gang, things are winding down here. I'd say no more than about five more chapters plus an epilogue. Much Love!**


	32. Chapter 32

To: WMontgomery [Wesley Montgomery]

From: AndersonPottery [Blaine Anderson]

Dear Wes,

It was lovely to see you, too the other day and I hope that you can make it out here again some time soon. Kurt and I would love to meet Sugar as well, if you can convince her to come with you. I'm sorry to hear that Mrs. Williams's plans fell through with the painter from Whitwell and I appreciate your offer to give me the gig instead. After thinking a lot and talking it over with my manager (Kurt) I've decided that I can help you out. I do, however, have a few conditions. One, I'd like to know who's going to be there. I know you can't really get a full guest list, but Sugar is in the scene and I assume she can give you a rough estimate. Two, please tell Mrs. Williams that, while I am pleased to show my art, I will leave as soon as that portion of the party is over. Lastly, I will bring plenty of pieces with me to sell, but I will not be taking any commissions. I hope these requests are okay with you and I also hope you have a good rest of the week. Kurt and I will see you on Saturday.

Best,

Blaine.

Blaine finished reading it over and clicked send before he could talk himself out of it. He had spent all of Tuesday and most of Wednesday doing nothing but think on the matter, and with a bit of courage and some decidedly not subtle prodding from Kurt, he made his decision. He figured it was about time to start facing some of his fears. Digging up old bones from the past, however, was only a part of this. Blaine loved his life at Moon Shadow and wasn't planning on giving it up any time soon, but there was no denying that he was sheltered. He very rarely left the comfort of the commune and when he did, it was to sell his pottery, get groceries, or take Kurt out on a date. None of those things could constitute as living on the edge. For many years, Blaine had assumed he would live out his days as some sort of genius recluse, but now that he had Kurt by his side he was out of excuses to cut himself off from the rest of the world. With Kurt by his side, he could do anything.

Speaking of the devil, "so you got the email sent out then?" Kurt asked coming up the spiral staircase to Blaine's office and sitting himself down on the other office chair.

"Yeah, I told him about the stipulations we talked about and barring any problems we should be ready to head to Chattanooga on Saturday morning," Blaine said, nervously refreshing his email over and over, as if he could will Wes to respond. "Tell me again why this wasn't a terrible mistake."

"Okay Charlie Brown, it's time to do something apart form marinating in a pool of your own anxiety," Kurt said, yanking Blaine up by the wrist and dragging him down stairs. "Why don't you get together some sketches. You're going to have to work your butt off tomorrow and Friday to make sure you have enough pieces for the party. I have a feeling they're going to clean you out if the crowd at the Botanical Gardens was any indication."

Blaine gave a soft sigh, plopping himself down at the table with his sketch book, "Sorry I've been so angsty lately. First there was all the nervousness about your parents coming and now this," Blaine said, beginning to doodle his next project. "I promise after this is all over I'll take out to do something fun. Maybe we could go to North Carolina for a long weekend and go to the beach."

"I'd like that," Kurt said, chopping up some eggplant, "but don't apologize, Blaine. I understand. Not everything can be sunshine and roses all the time, and Wes steam rolling his way back into your life was bound to come with a fairly long fallout. Things will be back to normal soon, or at least neutral."

Blaine laughed at that, "yeah, normal is a bit of a tall order around here."

0000000000

"So what do you have to wear to this shindig?" Zippy asked from her spot on Blaine's bed. It was Friday and Kurt was still in lessons, so Zippy had volunteered to help him get ready. It turned out that helping him get ready actually meant sitting on his bed, eating from a bag of puffed spelt, and making snide remarks about the 'country club chic' clothing that Blaine was pulling out from the deep recesses of his closet.

"You know, something that makes me look like a fine modern gentleman."

"Best not go for the _Mighty Boosh_ references in this crowd, Blaine. You might insult their delicate sensibilities," Zippy said shoving a large handful of cereal in her mouth. "Gotta keep the customers satisfied."

"Gross, Zippy, try swallowing first and you're getting spelt all over my comforter," Blaine said rushing over to brush off the offending crumbs. "And thank you, but I think I can handle it. I was raised by those delicate sensibilities," Blaine finally settled on an outfit and started shoving the rest back into his closet. The outfit was a pair of very fine, light blue searsucker capri pants paired with a navy and white striped sweater. Blaine kicked a pair of his old boat shoes out of the closet for good measure and then closed the doors behind him. "So, what do you think?"

"I think that I wish you had more pictures from your youth," Blaine sat down on the bed and playfully smack Zippy up the side of her head. "Okay, okay, I think you'll look very dashing and they will beg and grovel at your feet to come back to be a full time prepster."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "That's not necessary. I just have to make it through the day."

**The observant amongst you may have guessed what's coming based on some details, but whatever. I'm not a suspense writer.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay gang, we're in the home stretch. There will be one more chapter after this and then there will be an epilogue. At the end of this chapter I will give you the plot teaser of my next multi chapter story. The Children's Librarian Blaine and Nanny Kurt story will still be written as a one shot, but I decided to go in a different direction with my next long fic. The first chapter is already written and it will be posted with the epilogue.**

The sun was just peaking around the horizon when Kurt came out to meet Blaine by the truck, so they could set out for Chattanooga. He was wearing a pair of medium wash jeans, cuffed at the bottom, with a plain white henley. He finished off the outfit with a black vest and a classy pin from his collection. He wanted to look sophisticated and nice, but he refused to compromise his style to impress a bunch of old-money snobs. Blaine on the other hand, had completely regressed to his high school style, hair gel and all.

"I have to admit, that outfit is sort of adorable. I feel like high school me would have had a major crush on high school you," Kurt, said leaning on the truck next to Blaine and resting his head on his shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine said quietly. "I just never thought I'd go back there, you know?"

Kurt hummed his understanding before straightening up and pulling Blaine by the hand to the passenger side of the car, "I get to drive today, mister. Nervous nelly's ride shot gun."

Blaine let out a noise of protest, but besides that he willingly followed and got into the car. Kurt leaned in and gave him long kiss. "What was that for?"

"Do a need a reason to kiss my boyfriend? Isn't your sudden penchant for seersucker reason enough?" Kurt joked, as he climbed into the drivers seat. Kurt cut him off before he could protest the joke. "I was being serious, Blaine. You know I like your usual style best, but you look very handsome."

0000000000

Two coffees, a pit stop, and countless songs later, the pair pulled up to a giant manor house right outside Chattanooga. "Mrs. Williams runs a bed and breakfast during the year, but her season doesn't really start until May, so during the winter and early spring months she just uses her property to throw giant parties," Blaine said as he got out of the car and started loading pieces onto the cart he would use as transport. "I went to school with her son Charles and he used to have crazy house parties when his Mom was out of town. There's a jacuzzi and a flat screen TV in every room. It's kind of insane."

"Hmm...maybe we should try to stay the night after all. I don't want Finn to remain the only guy in the family who has been intimate in a jacuzzi," Kurt teased, getting Blaine's business cards and flyers together.

"You can already add cave, hammock, and adobe hut to your list. Is that not enough for you?" Blaine asked, wheeling his cart around to the manor's wheel chair accessibility ramp. Kurt gave him a consenting look as Blaine knocked on the door. A woman wearing a black Chanel dress and too much makeup, carrying a small, slightly disgruntled looking dog under her arm came to answer.

"Blaine!" the woman said in a tone that was a little too excited, "How very...surprising to see you again," She said bumping her cheek against his and making a kissing sound. "Who's your...friend?"

"Um...hi Mrs. Williams, it's nice to see you again, too," Blaine said slipping into an eerie show face that Kurt had never seen before, "This is Kurt Hummel. He's my manager."

The woman nodded once and ushered them inside, snapping for a maid to come take their coats. "Please come in. Wesley and a few other gentleman came a bit early to help you set up. They're just through here in the sitting room," Mrs. Williams said, pointing towards a slightly open door. "Can I get Sharon to bring you a drink?"

"Two waters would be great Ma'am," Kurt answered, finding his voice for the first time as he was attempting to take in the gigantic mansion. "Your home is beautiful by the way."

"Yes, you people are just so knowledgeable about that type of thing," Mrs. Williams said, in a tone that was genuine, despite her offensive comment, so Kurt just let it slide.

"I do love good interior design work, but Blaine here is fairly hopeless," Kurt said in a desperate attempt to help the awkwardness.

Blaine let out a nervous laugh and walked his cart with purpose towards the door, "We'll just set up in here, Ma'am. It won't take long we'll be done in plenty of time for the party to start at one."

Mrs. Williams nodded and walked out away to talk to the maid. Blaine pushed his way into the room with the cart and Kurt followed closely after. Already sitting on the couches, were three men and one woman who looked to be the same age as Blaine and Kurt. When Kurt entered fully into the room and got a closer look, he recognized one of the men as Wes and he assumed that the woman sitting close to him was Sugar. The other two were a tall, African American man and a man with a shock if bright blonde hair. All four looked up when they entered.

"So it's actually true. The famous runaway is back again," the blonde boy said, looking up at Blaine in disbelief. "Wes told us, but it was hard to believe without seeing it."

"It's good to see you, Jeff," Blaine said shyly, but not unkindly. "I know it's been a long time, but I said it to Wes and I'll tell you and David now. It wasn't you guys that I was running from."

The three other boys gave each other long looks, but seemed to come to a silent agreement because the third boy just took a deep breath and said, "We know and I think we understand. We're just glad your back." Kurt assumed that this was David.

"I wouldn't say I'm back, per say, but I'm done running and I'd like to get to know you three again. I know I have a lot to make up for, but despite anything else, I did miss you crazies," Blaine said giving his first genuine smile.

Jeff, David and Wes smiled back. Sugar was fairly wrapped up in a magazine and wasn't paying attention to the three boys until Wes nudged her and made introductions, "Blaine, Kurt this is my fiance, Sugar. Sugar this is my old friend, Blaine and this is Kurt." The three shook hands and David and Jeff seemed to notice Kurt for the first time.

"And where did this dashing young man come from?" Jeff said, mock leering at Kurt who had been busying himself with the art, determined not to get involved with the friend reunion that was occurring.

Kurt looked up in surprise, giving Blaine a look, wondering how he should respond, "Guys this is Kurt. He lives at Moon Shadow with me. He manages the business side of Anderson Pottery. He travels with me to all of my shows," he grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him out from behind the table. "He also happens to be my boyfriend."

Jeff let out a low whistle, "nice one man!"

David rolled his eyes, "I'll be sure to tell you wife you think Blaine's boyfriend is hot. I'm sure she'd love that."

Blaine, sensing Kurt's discomfort tried to change the subject, "Ah, Mrs. Williams said you guys are here to help. We still have to bring a few more cart loads of pottery inside. Why don't two of you come with me and one of you can stay behind to help Kurt put everything out."

Wes and David followed Blaine outside and Jeff went over to the table to start pulling pottery out of carefully packed boxes.

"Holy crap," Jeff said, examining a vase. "We all knew Blaine was a talented artist back in high school, but these are seriously amazing.

Kurt couldn't help but inflate a little with pride, "He's quite a gifted sculptor. It just seems to pour out of him? It's like each piece is its own sculpture and painting in one."

Jeff smiled at Kurt's obviously smitten behavior. "So how long have you two been together?"

"A couple months, but it sort of seems like longer, you know? We practically live together and we travel together all the time," Kurt smiled looking back on their relationship. "And we were friends for a while before we became boyfriends."

"I'm happy for you guys. Blaine seems anxious, but he also seems happy and Wes said he appeared to be even happier when he visited him in Nashville," Jeff paused for a minute, fiddling with the bubble wrap on a set of tea cups. "That's all we really wanted, you know—for him to be happy. We were sad that he ran away, but we weren't all that surprised. This life was never for him. All that crap with Jeremiah just made it happen faster. I'm glad he's made a good life for himself elsewhere."

Kurt nodded along his agreement. "Is it weird seeing him again?"

Jeff thought about his answer for a while. "In a way, yes. He's not the Blaine we knew in High School. I think he's more confident and sure of who he is. He's different now in the way he carries himself. He used to only have two modes, complete isolation and the overly showy friendly guy who never stopped smiling. It was very rare that he let himself go to just be himself, and only with his closest friends," Jeff explained. "He seems to have come into his own a bit and I'm looking forward to getting to know this version of Blaine."

0000000000

When Blaine, Wes, and David got outside, Blaine took the opportunity to make sure all of his requests were in order.

"Don't worry, Blaine," Wes said, carefully filling the cart with more art. "It's totally fine for you to leave whenever you're ready and Mrs. Williams will make sure everyone knows you're not taking commissions. Thanks for shipping Sugar's mugs, by the way. There was just no way I would have been able to get down to Nashville before our engagement party. She loves them, drinks coffee from them every morning."

"I'm glad she liked them and it was no problem," Blaine said kindly, if a little distractedly. "And what about the third thing? Sugar is sure about the guest list? I'm not going to get any surprise visits from people I'm not ready to see right now?"

All three of them knew that this was code for Blaine's parents. "I'm positive, Blaine. Sugar says they still get invitations to things out of politeness, but they haven't come to to a social even like this in years. Not since...well not since you left."

Blaine had the decency to look a little ashamed at that statement, but shook the feeling quickly, "Okay, if you're sure. We better get this stuff inside. The party's about to start."

0000000000

The party was going well. Kurt was right and his pieces were selling fast with the stellar combination of a genuinely nice product and Kurt's endlessly enthusiastic sales pitches. The women cooed over the delicately painted plates and mugs and the expertly sculpted Vases and the husbands they'd dragged along were quick to open their wallets.

Some people recognized Blaine and made some idle comments about what he'd been up to for the past five years, but most people didn't know who he was, or at least pretended not to. At one point a small gaggle of twenty something women, who Blaine recognized from Dalton's sister school came by and started flirting mercilessly with the two of them. Blaine assumed that the runaway, bohemian artists was close enough to a bad boy to merit the attention, but smiled inwardly at how misguided their attempts as seduction were. They didn't leave the table until Kurt decided to put them off by wrapping and an arm around Blaine's waist, and agreeing with them about how hansom he was, giving him a firm kiss on the cheek for good measure.

In fact, everything was going much more smoothly than Blaine could have hoped, but he should have known better than to get too comfortable. About an hour into the even, two all to familiar people walked through the front door. Blaine felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head and he only came back to his senses when he heard Mrs. Williams's voice floating through the crowd, as she greeted the new guests.

"Why, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, it's been too long since you were able to join me for one of my soirees," she said, bumping cheeks with Julia Anderson and giving a dainty handshake to Cooper Anderson Senior. "Please give the the maid your coats and come in."

Kurt didn't have time to ask what was wrong before Blaine put the piece he was showing someone back on the table and wordlessly slinked out the back door.

**Teaser: _If I Knew You Were Coming I'd Have Baked a Cake_**

**Kurt, an aspiring director, is the private assistant to Cooper Anderson, famous action star, who Kurt may have a hopeless crush on. Every morning, Kurt picks up Cooper's breakfast from Bee's, a small bakery, owned and operated by a friendly pastry chef named Blaine, who also may have a crush on Kurt. Kurt knows nothing of the familial connection, at least not at first.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here it is. This isn't one hundred percent the end, as I will post an epilogue, but our story has finally reached its close. I won't pretend that I didn't shed a few tears near the end here. I just want you all to know that I started this story because I love Kurt and Blaine, but I'm finishing it because I love all of you. Your feedback and patience have meant to world to me on this journey and I hope you choose to join me on my next adventure.**

**Until then I wish that all of you can find your own personal Moon shadow,**

**Love,**

**Amanda**

Kurt caught Wes's eye across the room and sent him a panicked look. Wes, immediately spotting the problem in the form of the Anderson's, scrambled to take over the booth so that Kurt could run damage control with Blaine.

"Go take care of it. I'll hold down the fort," Wes said kindly.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said, although he was already backing towards the door. Wes released him with a wave before he started sprinting in the direction that he saw Blaine go.

Wes tensed slightly, but plastered on a smile as the offending couple came up to the table, "Wesley, what a surprise to see you here. Congratulations on your engagement. That's quite the family you're marrying into."

"Thank you, sir. Sugar is a wonderful woman and her family has welcomed me with open arms," Wes said, doing his best to remain polite. "I must say though, it's much more surprising to see you here. It's been ages since you made it to a function."

"Yes, well," Mrs. Anderson began. "After the…incident a few years ago, we were too distraught to come out, but we heard through the grape vine that our Blaine would be here today and we just had to see him."

"Yes, maybe we can talk some sense into him," Mr. Anderson said. "So, where is he? This is his hobby booth, is it not?"

"Yes, this is his _business_," Wes said, losing patience. "He and his manager had to step out for a minute, but if you'd like I can show you a few pieces…"

"That's quite alright. We got enough of his arts and crafts for free when he was in elementary school," Mr. Anderson said, laughing at his own joke and seemingly missing the daggers that Wes was shooting at him.

"With all due respect, sir, Blaine is one of the most respected craftsmen in Tennessee. He consistently sells out of his stock wherever he goes. In fact, he's well on his way to doing so today, even with your high society peers at this party," Wes was barely holding on to any sort of polite pretense. "This is his life and his livelihood and if you want a prayer of reconnecting with him in any way I would stop belittling his profession."

Both Anderson's looked unaffected by Wes's admonishment, but it at least served to halt the agonizing conversation. "Thank you for your concern Wesley, but I think we'll just wait here for our son to return," Mrs. Anderson said tersely.

0000000000

"Blaine, where are you?" Kurt called as he frantically searched the property. "Damn it Blaine, couldn't you have left a trail of bread crumbs or something," Kurt mumbled to himself, as he opened yet another set of doors that led him no closer to Blaine. He was about to keep moving until he felt a tap on his shoulder and he spun around, "Blaine!" Kurt cried, flinging his arms around him in relief, but quickly pulled away and smacked him on the shoulder, "Jesus Blaine, you can't just run off like that without saying anything. You scared the crap out of me. What the hell happened back there?" Kurt took in Blaine's defeated and slightly frightened face for the first time, "Blaine?"

Kurt led Blaine to a small window seat a few feet behind him and they sat down facing each other, Kurt never letting go of his hand and waiting patiently for Blaine to tell him what happened, "they're here," Blaine said. Kurt just gave him a confused look. "My parents, they're here. I don't think I can do this. They weren't supposed to be here."

Kurt could barely think of what to say. He immediately went into damage control mode, "Okay, breathe honey. Just take deep breaths. We can figure it out together, but you can't panic on me here," Kurt said, pulling Blaine close and rubbing his back in soothing circles. "I know it's scary and you weren't prepared for this, but remember what we talked about before we came? No matter what happens we're going to face this thing together."

Blaine seemed to calm down a bit, but didn't move from the comfort of Kurt's arms, "I know; and you have no idea how much I appreciate that, but this is different. They're different. You have no idea how crazy and manipulative my parents can be and I just know they're here to try and get me to come back," Blaine said scrubbing a stray tear from his eye. "Cooper's busy being a big star. Someone needs to take over the family business."

"You're right. I don't know how your parents operate, but I do know how you operate. I know that you're strong and that you have a life in Nashville that's worth fighting for," Kurt said holding Blaine's head in both his hands and forcing him to look him straight in the eye. "I know you beat yourself up about it, but I really think you were right to run five years ago. You saw that your life wasn't going the way you wanted it too and you went to start a new one. That took guts, but this trip was all about getting rid of that lump in your throat. If you don't face them now, you're only going to give yourself a bigger lump."

Blaine let out a shaky breath and pressed his forehead against Kurt's, "You're right. I know you're right. It's just…" Blaine pulled away so he could look Kurt in the eyes more fully, "…I've never really stood up to them before. I've never really had to stand up to anyone before. I'm supposed to be a quiet, peaceful artist. I don't even know if I know how to stand up for myself."

"Well how about this. We'll go back in there and act normally. Let them make the first move. If they try to engage you in a sensitive conversation we'll get them to move it to another room and Wes can continue to man the booth. I'll be there the whole time. I'm just going to sit quietly, but if you get stuck just squeeze my hand and I'll jump in," Kurt smiled reassuringly at Blaine. "We're a team now, right?"

"Yeah, we're a team," Blaine agreed, looking a little calmer. "Thank you, Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too, but there's no need to thank me. I know that next time I'm in a tough situation you'll be there for me, too," Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up by the hand. "No matter what life throws our way we can both count on the fact that nothing can touch us, or what we have. There's no need to be scared anymore."

0000000000

The pair walked back into the main room hand in hand and were greeted by the sight of Blaine's parents standing stubbornly by Blaine's table. Wes was determinedly ignoring them in favor of fussing with some of the, decidedly few, remaining pieces.

"Nice of you to finally make an appearance, Blaine," Mr. Anderson said. "I must say, your Mother and I don't often patronize such events, but I daresay it's not common practice for an artist to abandon his wares like that."

Blaine pursed his lips, but didn't let the comment get to him, "You're right. It's not common practice, but I knew Wes would keep watch for a bit and I needed to sort out a few things."

"Yes, he mentioned you were talking to your manager," Mrs. Anderson said looking down at Kurt and Blaine's linked hands, "but by the looks of things, this couldn't possibly be who he was referring to. I guess you haven't grown out of that particular mindset yet?"

Kurt could sense an impending disaster so he jumped in, "My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm your son's manager, but I also happen to be his boyfriend," he said reaching out to shake their hands.

Mr. Anderson ignored him completely and Mrs. Anderson shook his hand limply, "how…convenient," she said tightly, barely meeting Kurt's eye.

"Don't tell me you couldn't manage this little operation on your own," Mr. Anderson said condescendingly. "You may have gone rogue, but you're still an Anderson."

Blaine struggled, but continued to keep his tone even, "I ran it on my own for a long time, but Kurt is better at the computers and marketing side of things. Believe it or not, making clay, and glazes, not to mention the pieces themselves can be rather time consuming," Blaine said as evenly as possible. "And, anyway, he only does it part time. He's actually the music teacher back where I live. He's a very talented educator."

"Well…you know those who can't do…" Mr. Anderson began, but Blaine quickly cut him off.

"Look, guys, I know you didn't come here just to belittle mine and Kurt's professions. What do you want from me?" Blaine said summoning all of his courage.

"Isn't it obvious, Blaine? We've come to talk some sense into you. Wes came back from Nashville a few weeks ago going on about how you're running around on some commune like a god damned hippie," Mr. Anderson ranted, beginning to raise his voice. "I don't care if you're gayer than the fourth of July; no son of mine is going to throw his life away. You've had five years of fun, but now it's time to get serious."

Kurt could tell that Blaine was loosing the last of his composure so he decided it was time to move things to a more private location, "Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, don't you think that maybe we should move this conversation somewhere else. There's no reason to disturb the rest of the party goers."

Mr. Anderson had to reluctantly agree. They still had a reputation to uphold. "Your campy friend has a point. Why don't you leave him here and we can go talk privately."

Blaine finally found his voice again. They could insult him all they wanted, but no one said things like that about Kurt, "He is right, but he's not going anywhere. The four of us will go somewhere to talk," Blaine said already leading the group to the room that Kurt and Blaine had just been in, "and don't you dare say anything like that about Kurt ever again."

"Blaine, it's okay. I'm used to…"

"No it's not, KK," Blaine said, voice suddenly tender and whispering in Kurt's ear. "No one gets to say anything bad about you, not while I'm around." Kurt gave him a small smile in gratitude and the two finally turned around to face Blaine's parents.

"Blaine, you're still so young. We can get past this," Mrs. Anderson implored, attempting a softer approach. "I'm sure we can write these last few years off as a youthful indiscretion. You can move back to Chattanooga and all would be forgiven. You could even bring Kurt along. I know we haven't always been the most accepting of your preferences, but we could try and he seems nice enough."

"Mother, no, you don't understand," Blaine cried, finally ready to put his foot down. "I love Kurt and I have no intention of leaving him unless he tells me too, but this isn't just about him. This is about me and what I want. Do you have any idea what happened to me when you kicked me out all those years ago? Do you have any idea what I had to go through?"

Blaine's parents remained silent for the first time, staring stoically back at their estranged son.

"I took a train to Nashville and lived on the streets for a few weeks. I had to rely on panhandling at first and then I was able to make some money drawing caricatures in the park. I'm lucky it wasn't winter," Blaine said, laughing humorlessly. "By the grace of some deity I'm not sure I believe in, I crossed paths with a woman named Carole Freed and her mother, Stella, who was an amazingly talented artist. The two of them took me in and let me live on their homestead in a beautiful intentional community called Moon shadow. Stella taught me everything she knew about pottery. When she died last year, she left me everything, her studio, her clients, and most importantly her amazing spirit. Over the years, Carole and her husband Johnny became like parents to me. When they took me in I was a complete stranger and yet in the five years I've been at Moon Shadow, they have become better parents to me than you ever were. The people there are my family." Blaine took a deep shuttering breath, but continued. "I'm willing to let the two of you back into my life to get to know me again, the real me. You are my parents and that means something, but no matter what you say I'm not leaving the commune. I have a life there and I'm happy."

Mrs. Anderson's eyes were a little wet, but Mr. Anderson's expression remained unchanged, "Well, I can see there will be no convincing you to see reason. It was a waste of time for us to come here," Mr. Anderson said coldly, "Let's go. There is no point in us staying here any longer." Mr. Anderson yanked his wife forcefully by the hand and marched her out the door. She sent one last pained glance towards Blaine before they both disappeared through the door.

Blaine slumped limply back into Kurt's waiting arms, "You did it. It's over. You made it, honey," Kurt said, hugging Blaine tightly and continuing to whisper words of praise and encouragement in his ear.

0000000000

The car ride home was quiet, but comfortable, Blaine slipping in and out of sleep and Kurt never letting go of his hand over the consul. Carole and Johnny, sensing that it had been a long day, made idle small talk during dinner and assured Kurt quietly that the full story of their time in Chattanooga could wait a day or two.

Blaine was busying himself with the small amount of dishes when he felt Kurt curl his arms around his waist and press his body flush against Blaine's back. "You take my breath away," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "and not just today with your parents, but every day. I've said it before and I'll say it again: I'm so proud to be with you." Kurt kissed the shell of Blaine's ear and began placing kisses all down Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighed and leaned into the touch. He wiped his hands off on the dish towel and turned in Kurt's arms, wrapping him in a tight hug, "I love you, KK." Blaine pulled back slightly so he could look Kurt in the eye, cupping his cheek and running his thumb back and forth over Kurt's smooth skin. "Chris is running a star gazing session by the arboretum tonight. He's going to talk about all the constellations and planets that we can see without a telescope. Would you accompany me?" Blaine asked, with a playful glint in his eye.

Kurt gave him a long, intense look, "No," Kurt said and before Blaine could look too surprised he was continuing, "I want to go back to Sweet Gum."

Blaine nodded his agreement, eyes never leaving Kurt's, "Okay."

0000000000

That night, as the sun went down over Moon Shadow, Kurt and Blaine made love for the first time. It wasn't perfect, but it was warm and loving and so very _them_. When it was finished and Blaine has cleaned them both off with a soft, damp cloth, the two of them cuddled close. As Kurt drifted off the sleep, Blaine whispered a soft tune in his ear.

_Did it take long to find me,  
>I ask the faithful light.<br>Did it take long to find me,  
>And are you going to stay the night.<br>I'm being followed by a moon shadow  
>Moon shadow moon shadow<br>Moon shadow moon shadow  
>Moon shadow moon shadow.<em>

**Epilogue will go up tonight.**


	35. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue. First chapter of the next story will be posted immediately after. Stay tuned dear readers. **

_Three years later..._

Summers were one of Kurt's favorite times at Moon Shadow. As much as he absolutely adored teaching, summer was a welcome break from the daily grind of teaching music to a bunch of rowdy children, and since he and Blaine had moved into their own homestead a few months ago, they could spend mornings leisurely enjoying each other's company, uninterrupted. Blaine usually spent the the afternoon in his studio and Kurt spent the time visiting with other people on the commune and helping Carole in her extensive gardens. He even spent some time with Zippy, learning to care for the animals.

Kurt woke up naturally at about nine thirty one Wednesday morning and was disappointed to feel cold sheets next to him. Blaine must have already gotten up. He padded downstairs, following his nose to the smell of breakfast in the kitchen. He didn't see Blaine, but there was a note sitting on the counter.

_Good morning KK,_

_Sorry I wasn't there when you got up this morning, but I have a good reason—I promise! Come meet me out on the porch._

_I love you,_

_Blaine_

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but made his way over to the side door anyway. When he got there he saw a small table with breakfast for two and a tape recorder. There was a post it note stuck onto the play button that said 'press me' in Blaine's loopy cursive.

"_I guess right about now you're wondering what the hell this is all about. I have so much I need to say to you, but I knew that if I tried to say it to your face I would just ramble like an idiot. Kurt, you called Moon Shadow a few years back and you sounded unsure and skeptical. I probably would have been too if I was in your shoes, but you came anyway. You have quickly become an amazing and valued member of the community. More than that you have become my everything. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you more than anything in this world and I'm so grateful to have met you all those years ago. You give me courage and strength and you push me to be the best person I can every single day. I can only hope that I've been half the partner for you as you have been for me. Okay, now you're probably even more confused, so just do me a favor and turn around."_

Kurt obediently spun around in his seat and his breath caught at what he saw. In front of him was Blaine on one knee holding out a little box and a ring.

"Kurt, I know that we can't get married in Tennessee, not legally at least, but would you do me the honor of becoming my husband in our eyes and in the eyes of our family and friends?"

Kurt's jaw dropped and tears sprung to his eyes. "I...Blaine...Oh my god, of course," Kurt babbled sinking down to pull Blaine into a hug. "Of course I'll marry you."

0000000000

_Five months Later..._

Dear Blaine,

Your father doesn't know I'm writing to you, but this is something I've needed to do for me and for you for far too long. I know that we haven't spoken since that day at the party, but please trust that not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I've had a lot of time to think about what you said and to re-evaluate some of the things that I've thought for my whole life. I can't say that I'm changed completely, but I have realized one thing: no matter how we differ, I don't want to waste any more time estranged from you. I heard from Wesley that you're getting married in a month. I know there is still bad blood between us and I expect it will take many years before I am fully forgiven, but the thought of you reaching such an important mile stone with no one from your own flesh and blood there to see it, saddens me deeply. I can't make your father do anything, but please Blaine, I would be honored if you would allow me to attend your wedding and begin making some long overdue amends.

Love,

Your Mother

0000000000

_Six months later..._

It was a beautiful, crisp day in mid February when the entirety of Moon Shadow gathered in the meeting hall to witness Kurt and Blaine pledge their lives to each other. Also in the audience were Burt, Carole, and Finn along with Wes, David and Jeff. Blaine's old friend Nick, who lives in Chicago now, had to regretfully decline the invitation. On one side of the wedding canopy was Rachel, standing up for Kurt and on the other was Zippy, standing up for Blaine. There was a nervous, excited energy in the hall that day. Two of the commune's most beloved members were getting married after all. No one there, however, was as nervous as Julia Anderson, who sat perched on the end of her chair next to Finn, hands clasped tightly in her lap. Things weren't perfect between her and Blaine, far from it, but she was here and she was trying.

It was a fairly unobtrusive ceremony, the two grooms foregoing suits and opting for simple, but classy outfits to match their respective styles. There was no chaplain, just the two men exchanging vows and rings followed by dancing and singing and delicious food. When Kurt and Blaine took their first steps out into the night as a married couple, they knew they were ready to face the world, together.


	36. If I Knew you were Coming

**Major, big time props to my Beta, tortorm. You should all read her stories and marvel at her amazingness. All mistakes, however, are still very much my fault.**

Kurt Hummel was late. He wasn't running a few minutes behind, he was 'I have twenty minutes to feed the cat, wash myself, get dressed, pick up breakfast, and get to work,' late. It was lucky that he had taken a bath to unwind from his day yesterday because there was no way he had time for a shower at this rate but it wasn't the end of the world if he didn't get to work on time. His boss was demanding and would no doubt scold him thoroughly, but he was no Anna Wintour. He wouldn't be out of work because of it, but Kurt hated disappointing Cooper Anderson. There was almost nothing worse than having the most handsome man in North America frown at you.

His high school dreams of attending the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts and becoming a Broadway star were dashed fairly early. Rachel Berry had received a big envelope and Kurt had gotten a 'thanks, but no thanks'. You don't need a big envelope for that. Instead he went to the Tisch School at NYU, an equally prestigious school, but the curriculum was far less focused. While he was there, he found himself falling in love with the behind the scenes production of a show and ended up majoring in directing instead of performance. He was now working as an assistant to Cooper Anderson, arguably the most famous action star in the country, and not arguably one of the most attractive men Kurt had ever seen. It wasn't his ideal job by far, but it would get his foot in the door and Cooper was always quick with advice on navigating the industry. He was a kind man, but he was fairly exacting in his routine and became grumpy when it was interrupted. Every morning, Kurt was to go to one specific bakery on 17th street, order him a soy dirty chai and a blueberry muffin, and have it waiting for him in his trailer. At this rate, breakfast was going to be late.

Kurt dressed and did his hair in record time and with a swift pat on the head to his oversized tabby, Marion, he was out the door and racing towards Bee's, Cooper's preferred bakery.

"Breathe, Kurt." A familiar voice said as he burst through the doors of the little business, bell chiming loudly overhead. There was already a pretty long line formed at the cashier, but Blaine, the owner, who had become something of a friend to Kurt over the last few months, was already holding his order. "I knew you were running late, I have your usual right here. And before you even try, it's fine. You can come back and pay later."

Kurt grabbed the bag from Blaine and backed out of the shop, mouthing 'thank you' over and over again with his fingers clasped tightly in front of him. Kurt was used to Blaine showing kindness to him, probably because of how frequently he came in. Every day like clock work, Bee's could count on his, well on Cooper's, business.

He glanced down at his watch, sprinting the next few blocks to the city street where Cooper was filming that day, weaving his way through pedestrians and shouting 'excuse me' at no one in particular, when he finally reached the trailer. He was only fifteen minutes late, not bad.

"You're late, Hummel." He heard Cooper's voice before he was even fully inside the trailer.

Not good either. "I'm so, so sorry Cooper—my alarm clock never went off and then-"

"Save it, Kurt. It's fine. You're always very punctual so I'll let it slide this time." Cooper said with one of his signature winks.

After a year of employment, the wink had ceased to make him weak in the knees, but his cheeks would still pink slightly whenever the actor did something like that. He set the coffee drink down on the desk and scrambled to take the muffin out of the bag, when a bright pink post-it note, with the bakery's bumble bee logo, came fluttering out alongside the pastry.

Kurt-

We were out of blueberry today, so I gave you cranberry. I hope that's okay...just tell your boss that it's my fault.

:)

Blaine

"Um...they were out of your regular today so I had to get cranberry, sorry." Kurt said, busying himself with a plate and napkin, to avoid what was sure to be another disappointed look.

"Not your fault, kid. I'm sure it's fine." Cooper said, tucking in to his meal. "Why don't you head over to Marcy to get my call sheet? After that you should probably go back into the office and finalize my schedule for the week. Alice can help if you have any questions. Once you're done with that, you need to get my suit back from the dry cleaners and bring it to me here before you can leave for the day. I need it for the interview tonight. You know the number one rule of giving a good interview is..."

"Look pretty and don't answer any questions too directly." Kurt recited, filling in the end of the sentence automatically.

"That's right, and try to answer them with another question if you can. It makes you seem mysterious and interesting." Cooper said, finishing up his muffin and starting in on his unusual set of acting warm-ups.

Kurt tossed the wrapper and the empty coffee cup into the trash and swiftly left the trailer to avoid watching his boss's muscles flex under his tight t-shirt as he stretched. Kurt shook his head and couldn't help but think that he really had to get a grip...or a new job...or a boyfriend. Kurt definitely wasn't the blushing virgin he had been in high school, but his track record with men was, well, less than stellar. He had a string of casual flings during college that never amounted to anything and he was constantly grappling with his irritating tendency to fall for the idea of a person instead of the actual person. He was a master of falling for strait guy or projecting a completely fabricated personality onto a guy he barely knew. He would then become obsessed with them, emotionally cutting himself off from every other option, regardless of their viability. They say the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, but Kurt was getting nowhere with this knowledge. He wasn't too terribly lonely though. He had friends and his cat Marion and had no trouble finding partners for one-night stands, but being stagnant in terms of an actual romantic relationship was getting old.

It wouldn't help to dwell on such things now though, so Kurt shook the thoughts from his head and braced himself for another day as Cooper Anderson's assistant.

0000000000

Kurt Hummel was wet. He had finally finished for the day and all he had to do was stop by Bee's to pay for that morning's breakfast. Just as he was crossing the street towards the shop, a taxi had driven by, splashing mud and rainwater all over the side of Kurt's body. Kurt stood on the sidewalk for a few minutes, eyes closed and willing himself not to scream. The day was almost over. He was almost home and he could take a hot bath and spend the rest of the evening in his pajamas, watching re-runs of I Love Lucy with Marion.

He shoved his way into Bee's, Cooper's credit card already in one hand and a five-dollar bill in the other, so he could feed his own caffeine addiction. When he got up to the counter, Blaine was organizing a display of linzer tarts, but he straightened up quickly when he saw Kurt come in.

Blaine's big hazel eyes looked Kurt up and down sympathetically. "Bad day?"

Kurt sighed and looked down at his now filthy clothing, "I've had better." He responded, handing Blaine the card to ring up Cooper's order. "I could use some caffeine." he added shoving the cash towards Blaine and nodding towards the carafe of French roast.

"No way, dummy." Blaine said, batting his hand away. "Loyal customers who look like they just participated in an involuntary mud run don't have to pay around here. It's on me. Why don't you go sit down and I'll whip up my special anti-bad day potion."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. On any other day he might have made a sassy comment about Blaine's ridiculousness, but he was too exhausted and opted to just do as he was told. A few minutes later Blaine was sliding a glass mug and a plate of biscotti, which was still steaming a bit from the oven, towards Kurt.

"It's a raspberry mocha and that's chocolate raspberry biscotti." Blaine said pulling off his apron. "Do you mind if I sit for a few minutes?" Kurt gestured towards the chair in agreement and took a sip from the drink. "You, um, have some whipped cream on your nose." Blaine said, giggling a little.

Kurt's cheeks pinked, but he mumbled thanks and wiped it off with a napkin. "This is really good, thank you. You don't have to work or anything?" Kurt asked trying to distract Blaine from his embarrassment.

"Nah, it's pretty dead during dinner hours and my night manager will be in to relieve me any minute now,]." Blaine sat quietly for a bit, watching Kurt daintily eat his snack. "I'm sorry you had a bad day. I'm, It's okay if you want to, you know, talk about it. It usually helps me."

This wasn't the first time that Blaine had taken a few minutes to sit down with him. The baker would often chat idly with Kurt if his break happened to coincide with Kurt's frequent afternoon coffee runs, but this was the first time he was offering to talk about anything of substance. He took a second to really look at Blaine. He was probably around Kurt's age, his hair was neatly tamed, probably with gel and his eyes were looking back at him, wide and honest. For someone so young, he'd managed to establish himself well in what could be a tough city for a small business. Maybe seeking advice from someone like that wasn't such a bad idea.

"I don't know. It's nothing major. Just one of those days where lots of little things add up to make you feel terrible. I'll be fine, it just makes it hard to look on the bright side." Blaine cocked his head to the side, indicating that Kurt could go on. "Well you know I was running late this morning, so my boss was annoyed at me. Then, my boss's publicist yelled at me because I forgot to send out head shots to this one agency. After I left the office, I realized that I left my work metro card at home and I had to walk to the dry cleaner to avoid paying out of pocket. I don't think I need to tell you what happened right before I came in here. It's just, I'm trying to be a director. I'm working as a PA for an actor right now, I don't know if I've mentioned that before. It's a good first step, but I feel like I'm stagnating. Coming to New York was always my dream and sometimes it just feels more like a nightmare."

Blaine looked back sympathetically. "I'm sorry you feel down. I wish there was something I could do to help, besides giving you a sugar fix."

"No, no it's fine. Listening to me has been help enough. It actually felt really go to get that all out." Kurt finished the last sip of coffee and wrapped the rest of the biscotti in a napkin for later. "I should probably get going, but really Blaine, thanks for listening."

Blaine gave him a toothy grin. "It's no problem. I hope tomorrow is sunnier."

Kurt smiled, a bit half-heartedly, back. "I do, too."

Blaine watched as Kurt retreated towards the door, "Wait, Kurt." the other man turned around and waited for Blaine to talk. "Don't be afraid to take charge of your own life. I know it may feel like you have to go about things a certain way, especially in the entertainment industry, but sometimes the bravest thing you can do is to stop letting life just happen to you. Courage, Kurt."

Kurt's half smile turned into a full one as he backed his way out the door.


	37. FYI

As promised, I wrote a 4/20 one shot in this verse. It can be found on my profile and it's called "We go Together Like Granola and Rice Pudding." Hope you enjoy.


End file.
